


Mismatch Made In Heaven

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward meets Jasper in a bar. Edward is a rough and tumble cowboy, and Jasper is shy and geeky. Will they be able to fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll! I have a new story for ya! It's hopefully gonna be nice and fluffy, with a minimum of drama. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it!**

**Special thanks goes to my prereader, OCDJen, for being so fuckawesome, and making my shit all shiny! I fucking love you, bb!**

**Thanks also to My Name Is Seren Dipity, for sitting up with me through the nights and giving me awesome advice, lots of laughs, and her wonderful friendship! I heart you hard, bb!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight. All I own is my weird, perverted mind.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Sitting in my chair with my feet propped up on the table, and my hat pulled low over my eyes, I scanned the dance floor. This was so fucking boring. Emmett had brought me here because I made him go to the gay club with me last week. Here we were, sitting in this shack looking place, with hay on the floor, and loud ass country music blaring in our ears. Emmett looked like he was having the time of his life. Well, whatever. I would sit here and endure this shit if it made him happy. I shook my head. The things you do for your siblings.

Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, some tall, blonde who looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine, were doing some line dance I had never heard of. It was boring. Rosalie kept looking at Emmett with starry eyes that made me want to gag. I had only met her once, when she came to pick Emmett up one night, and I guess she was okay. If she ever hurt him, though, girl or not, I would give her a piece of my mind. I wouldn't hit her, though I could fight well enough.

Taking a swig of my beer, I continued to watch them, uninterested. Rosalie was motioning to someone who was sitting out of my eyeline, and, after a minute, she pulled that someone over to Emmett.

_Well fuck me! Now! Please!_

Standing there with Rosalie and Em was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid my eyes on. He was tall and lean, looking extremely fuckable in dark blue jeans and a white button up. I looked him up and down, memorizing every detail with my eyes. He had on black and white chucks, those blue jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, the shirt that was open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing his lightly tanned forearms. He had long fingers that, I thought, would fit perfectly around my cock. I stifled a moan with a large gulp of my beer and I had to put my feet on the floor so I could discreetly adjust myself. My eyes then traveled up his slender neck to the mop of unruly golden curls that I so wanted to bury my hands in as he sucked me off. And his face! He had the face of a God. Thin eyebrows over a pair of heavy lashed bright blue eyes. High cheekbones with a hint of a blush under them. His gorgeous blue eyes were partially obscured by square, black rimmed glasses. His lips were full, pouty, and the color or ripe strawberries. How I wanted to taste them.

Draining my beer, I sat the empty on the table and sauntered over to Em, Rosalie, and the beautiful god whom they were trying to teach to line dance. He couldn't get it figured out and he looked embarrassed as hell. That's when I noticed it. The bracelet on his wrist. It was a cloth rainbow bracelet with the words 'Out and Proud' stitched in black _. Fuck me running my dreams have come true._

"Hey Em, Rosalie," I drawled at them. "Who's this?"

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's brother."

I stuck my hand out to Jasper. "Pleasure," I added with a wink. "I'm Edward, Em's brother."

Jasper shyly shook my hand. As our hands touched my skin became enraged with fire that burned deeply into me. My breathing hitched in my throat and Jasper got even redder in the face, casting over a stunning flush of pink making him look freshly fucked. Did he just feel it too? Pulling myself together, I smirked at him. "Well, Jasper, they can't teach you line dancing for shit. How about I give you a lesson, darlin'?"

"Hold it, Cullen," Rosalie growled as she moved in between me and Jasper. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you are not thinking of it with my brother."

Suddenly, I was pissed. Who was she to talk to me like that? She only met me once for not even five fucking minutes!

"What the fuck are you talking about, Rosalie?" I asked angrily. "I had no intention of doing anything other than teaching Jasper here how to line dance. What's so fucking wrong about that?" I seethed through gritted teeth.

"I don't want you fucking...corrupting him!" Rosalie yelled at me.

Thank God the music was so loud, or the whole fucking place would be staring at us by now. Emmett grabbed one of Rosalie's arms, and, surprisingly, Jasper grabbed the other. Rosalie turned to look at Jasper, who was blushing and flicking his eyes between me and Rosalie. "Rosalie, " he said quietly, "leave him alone."

Mine and Rosalie's eyes widened at the same time. Em's mouth hung open. Obviously, Jasper didn't speak up for himself very often. "What did you say?" Rosalie asked him.

Jasper opened his mouth but nothing came out. Em took charge, relieving Jasper of his embarrassment. "Rosalie, you heard him, leave Edward alone. He's not doing anything, and Jasper's a big boy. Now, come on." He pulled Rosalie away by the arm, throwing me and Jasper a wink over his shoulder. I smiled widely at him. Damn, I love my brother.

Turning back to Jasper, I held my hand out again. "Sorry bout that," I said. "Let's start over. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered, and shyly shook my hand again. I felt the fire again, and smiled widely. "So, Jasper," I drawled at him, "do you like coming here?"

He looked at the floor briefly before answering. "Um...not really," he said. "They made me come."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. Surely Rosalie and Em weren't being mean to him. Just the thought of that made my blood boil, and I wanted to slap the shit out of Rosalie  _and_  Em.

Jasper looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I had to swallow hard because I swear, he made my mouth water. "They said I needed to get out more," he answered simply.

"Well, Rosalie and Em are not your keepers, so, do you wanna go outside and talk while we wait for them? This place ain't for me, either," I told him. A look of relief crossed his face. "Um, yeah...please." He gave me a small smile showing me just a small peek of his straight, perfectly white teeth.  _Fuck me!_ He was absolutely breathtaking when he smiled. Gesturing towards the front doors of the club and gave him a wide smile. "After you, darlin'."

Jasper walked ahead of me toward the front doors and I couldn't help but stare at his ass. God, how I wanted to touch it. But, I knew I couldn't. Not yet. Believe it or not, Jasper had intrigued me and I found myself wanting to know more about what was going on in his mind. When I first saw him? Yeah, all I could think of was getting the fuck. But now, after meeting him, and feeling that fire when I touched his hand, I had to know more. I wanted to know why he ignited that fire in me.

When we got outside, Jasper kept walking and I kept following until we finally stopped around the side of the building. We were half in and half out of the shadows. Wow, I thought. Was he really this shy? He sat down in the gravel and dirt and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It looked like a defensive gesture to me.

Sitting down next to him I stretched out my legs crossing them at the ankles. "So," I said, as he looked over to me, his face only slightly covered with a beautiful pink blush this time. "What do you do, Jasper Whitlock?"

"I'm a...um..musician," he answered, making me smile.

"Wow," I said. "I'm impressed. What do you play?"

"Guitar," Jasper said in an almost whisper. I was starting to get a little concerned at his behavior. It was just me and him out here, and he seemed even more shy than he did inside around all those people. His shyness was cute and all, but at this moment, he almost seemed scared.

"Jasper," I said quietly and with concern, "are you alright, darlin'?"

He nodded once and I slowly brought my hand up to touch his shoulder. He didn't flinch away or anything, and damn. There was that fire again. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Why me, Edward?" he asked, looking up at me. His sinfully beautiful eyes were clouded with concern and disbelief.

I was taken aback, surprised at his question. Was he serious? "What?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Jasper asked, fiddling with his shoelaces.

Moving my hand off of Jasper's shoulder, I put a finger under his chin and lifted his face so I could see him better. "I was sitting in there, watching Rosalie and Em make asses out of themselves, bored out of my mind. I damn sure didn't want to be here, with all these straight people. I'd much rather be in a country gay bar, but then I saw them pull you onto the dance floor. I sat there watching that fuckhot blush on your face, admiring you, and then I saw the bracelet. It was then I knew I wanted to meet and hopefully get to know you." I took my finger from under Jasper's chin and he looked back down.

"I'm not that interesting, you would have better luck finding someone more interesting down at the gay bar," Jasper mumbled while staring at his shoes. I snorted, loudly. I thought he was interesting, and I wanted to find out more about him, what made him tick. "Jasper," I said. "Please look up at me."

Slowly, Jasper raised his head and looked at me. Half of his face was in shadow, while the rest was illuminated light blue from the neon lights outside the bar. He was so fucking beautiful, and I couldn't understand why he wanted to hide his face all the time. "Jasper," I said again, "please don't hide your face from me. I want to get to know you...be friends. You intrigued me from the first time I saw you in there, and I couldn't help but want to talk to you."

Jasper said nothing.

"Sooo...can we be friends?" I asked, getting the feeling I needed to be careful around him. And I had no clue why. But I wanted to find out. Ever since we shook hands in the bar and I felt that fire course through me, I thought that we had...connected...somehow, and at that moment, I began to care about him. This gorgeous creature sitting in front of me, not saying anything, and trying not to look down again. He was making an effort to do as I had asked, and not look down, but I could tell he wanted to. It made me wonder again if he had felt the same fire I felt. I hope so. "Jasper?" I prompted.

Suddenly, I was graced with Jasper's breathtaking smile. I could see, even in the dim light, the blush that colored his cheeks. "Okay," he answered, and I gave him a smile. "Good," I told him, then paused for a minute. I wanted to ask him for his number, but I was sort of afraid to. I didn't want him to tell me no, but then again, I knew that I couldn't just not see or speak to him again after tonight. Fuck it, I decided. Deciding that he would be too shy to ask for mine I took the initiative and asked him, The worst he could do was say no, right?

"Jasper, I have a question for you," I told him, and he looked up at me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I have your number? I would like to be able to talk to you again."

"Oh," Jasper replied, reaching in his pocket and taking out his phone. He turned it in his hands, studying it for a moment. "Umm...sure, since we're...friends now."

Fishing my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him so he could put his number in, which he did quickly. As he handed me the phone back, he passed me his. I couldn't help it...I was so happy he had given me his phone, I gave him a big smile. He looked down again, and I put my number in his phone, nudging his knee when I was done so he could take his phone. He took it, giving me a small smile.

Before either of us could say anything more, Rosalie and Em came around the corner. Rosalie had her hands on her hips and Em looked kinda nervous. "Jasper Whitlock!" Rosalie yelled. "You scared the shit out of me! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Jasper hung his head. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Immediately, almost instinctually, I became protective. "Hold on, Rosalie," I said, frowning at her. "Why the fuck are you attacking Jasper like this? All he's done is sit here talking with me. He didn't want to be inside anymore. Seeing as how we are at a bar, I am assuming Jasper is of age, so he can do what he wants! So, give him some slack, why don't ya?" I looked back at Jasper, who was staring at me, his eyes full of emotion. "Sorry about that, Jasper," I told him. "I hope you're not upset with me for yelling like that."

I was shocked when suddenly, Jasper graced me with the biggest smile. Seeing teeth that are straight and white, with the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen, my breath caught in my throat, and I was mesmerized for a moment. He was giving me a real, honest to God smile.  _Fuck me, he was breathtaking_.

Returning the smile, I patted his arm that was still wrapped around his knees, and my whole body tingled. What was he doing to me? I had no clue, but fuck, I liked it.  _A lot._

Looking back up at Rosalie, I saw that she had calmed herself a little, and I was glad. She was looking at Emmett, who was giving her a knowing look. I rolled my eyes at them, knowing that Emmett knew I was feeling something for Jasper. He seemed to be telling Rosalie with his eyes. After a moment, she looked back down at us. "I'm sorry, Jazz," she said. "I was just a little worried, you know? Are you ready to go home?"

"It's okay, Rose," Jasper answered. "I'm ready to go...if you are."

"Yeah, we have things to do early tomorrow," Rosalie said.

Jasper nodded and stood up, brushing himself off. I did the same and stepped closer to Jasper. "I will text you, darlin'," I told him, then started walking to Emmett's truck. I turned as I reached the truck, and saw Jasper looking at me. I waved and got in as he returned a shy wave. Settling in my seat I waited for Emmett; God only knows how long he would be out there macking on Rosalie. The thought made me shudder, and I closed my eyes, seeing Jasper behind my lids.

I had no idea what was going on. I wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't a slut either. But never, in my entire life, had I felt the way I did with just one touch from Jasper. The only way to describe it is a tingling fire that rages under my skin, making my heart beat fast and my breathing speed up. I wondered what it was, making me determined to find out.

Emmett startled me by jumping in the truck and slamming the door. "Jesus, Em! Did you have to scare the shit out of me?" I asked, trying to control my racing heart. Em just chuckled at me. Asshole.

"So, little brother," Emmett boomed at me over the loud music he had turned on. "What's up with you and Jasper?"

I looked at him and he was smirking as he pulled onto the highway leading us home. "We are friends, Emmett. I just met him tonight, you know."

"No," Emmett said, making me frown. "What?" I asked. "What do you mean, no?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, Eddie boy, and you feel something. I know you do."

Emmett amazed me with the way he could read me sometimes. How the hell did he fucking know that I felt something for Jasper? I know I did, but I didn't even understand what it was, so how could he?

"Don't call me that, Emmett," I said, glaring at him, then softening my expression. I needed to talk to him, badly. "And how do you know what I feel or don't feel?"

Emmett laughed at me. "Edward, I'm not stupid. I am a man in love, you know."

I snorted. You think that's what it is? Love? How can someone love someone else after only knowing them a couple of hours?"

"Two questions, brother," Emmett said, becoming serious as he turned on the driveway to our ranch. "The first is just curiosity. Did you exchange phone numbers?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I nodded. "Yes, Em, we are friends after all," I sighed, frustrated. "Now, what's the second question?"

Emmett looked at me with the most serious, concerned look I have ever seen. "Did you feel it, Edward?" he asked softly, coming to a stop in front of the house and cutting the engine. Suddenly, all I could hear were the crickets chirping. If this wasn't such a serious moment, i would have laughed. "feel what?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"The tingling all through you when you touch him," Emmett answered, looking straight into my eyes. "The heat that goes through your body at the slightest contact. It's like fire."

Shocked me out of my fucking mind, all I could do was nod at him. How did he know exactly how I felt when I touched Jasper? Did he feel the same thing when he touched Rosalie? It was too early...surely I couldn't love Jasper yet. I thought back to the handshake when we first met and the way it made me feel. It was just like what emmett said. Fuck _, could_ I love him already?

Emmett interrupted my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face. I focused my eyes on him and he was smiling. "I thought so," he said, a little smugly. "Call him, Edward. I think you will be rewarded." He then got of the truck, and walked toward the house, whistling. I was left alone with my thoughts and I decided I would go ahead and text Jasper. I wanted to text because I honestly didn't know how I would react to hearing his voice on the phone. Especially after my talk with Em.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly found Jasper's number. My heart caught in my throat as I saw that he had entered his name as Jazz, with a smiley face at the end. Fuck me, he was perfect. Smiling to myself, I started typing in a message.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big huge thank you, hugs, and kisses go out to everyone who read and reviewed this little fic of mine. I am very excited about cowboy Edward and Shysper…I think this is gonna be a fun time! I apologize for not being able to reply to your reviews for Chapter One, my kids are on Spring Break, sooo…..nuff said! LOL. I hope the kinda quick update with this chapter will make up for it**

**A big thank you and hug goes to MrsKatyCullen, who is my new beta! You're so awesome, bb! Thank you!**

**Another big thank you goes to all the peeps I have been WC'ing with…I wouldn't have this chapter done so fast if it wasn't for you awesome girls (and guy…Andy)!**

**Anyway…on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight…but I wish I owned cowboy Edward**

* * *

**JPOV**

Sitting in the car with Rosalie, I looked out the window as she drove. I couldn't help but be a little pissed at her for talking to me the way she did, especially in front of Edward. I was so fucking embarrassed, I only wanted to bury myself so no one could see me. Then, Edward spoke up for me. I couldn't believe it. I watched the intensity of his face when he was telling Rosalie off, and I seriously wanted to throw my arms around him and squeeze. He was so perfect.

I'll admit, I was a little freaked when he came up to me in the bar, but under the cover of my lashes, I was checking him out. He was wearing [cowboy boots](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/2/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), faded Levi's, and a red and blue plaid button-up that was only buttoned up about three quarters of the way. I could see some of his smooth, tanned chest, and I had to will myself not to get hard.

When I actually looked at his face, though, I was stunned. It may be weird of me to say this, but he was beautiful. He was tanned and had thick, dark lashes, surrounding a pair of gorgeous green eyes. They looked so deep - like I could fall into them. He had a straight nose and high cheekbones. His jaw was sharply angled and lightly dusted with stubble. It was his lips, however, that floored me. They were full and a deep red. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Edward Cullen.

I was startled as my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. Frowning, I reached in and pulled it out, looking at the screen to see who was calling me so late. My heart leapt into my throat as the name flashed on the screen under a picture of a little [envelope](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/2/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven).  _Edward._ He _texted_  me. Unable to hide my grin, I flipped open my [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/2/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) and read the tiny words on the screen:

_Jazz-_

_I am so glad to have met you tonight, and have you[agree](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/2/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) to be friends with me._

_I know I'm just a lowly cowboy, darlin', but I'll be honest. I see real potential_

_with our friendship._

_So, with that said, I wanna ask you if you're coming with Rosalie to the barrel_

_race on Sunday. If you are, that's great! I would love to see and talk to you_

_again. And, you would get to see me compete! *wink*_

_Text me sometime, darlin'._

_-Edward_

Smiling widely, I shut my phone and looked over at Rosalie. She was alternating between looking at me and the road. "Who was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at her and looked out the window again. I didn't want to tell her it was Edward, especially after the way she had acted toward me at the bar.

"Jasper," Rosalie said, "it's just a question."

Looking back over at Rosalie, I was suddenly mad again. "After the way you treated me and talked to Edward? It's none of your fucking business!" I could feel the heat in my face and I knew that if we were in light, I would be beet red. I was so pissed, though, I didn't care. I had made a friend tonight, and I was determined not to let Rose fuck it up for me.

Rosalie raised both eyebrows this time, as she was clearly shocked at my outburst. "I'm sorry, Jasper," she said. "I know I messed up back there. I was just...scared, you know? I didn't know where you went."

"I know, Rose," I replied, more quietly now. "But you don't have to protect me like you always do. Ever since the bashing, you have been so protective, and that was almost a fucking year ago. I need some space."

Rosalie scoffed at me. "Space? Jasper, you're practically a recluse! All you ever do is write music, play your guitar, and watch that weird Discovery Channel or National Geographic shit on TV. How much more space do you need?"

"Well, for your information, I was invited somewhere on Sunday, and I'm going!" I spat at her without thinking. Suddenly, I was scared shitless. What the fuck did I just say? Oh my God, I think I just made a mistake. Thank God we were pulling in the driveway because Rosalie slammed on the brakes, jerking us to a stop.

She looked over at me with wide eyes. "WHAT the fuck did you just say, Jasper Whitlock?" she asked loudly.

"I said I'm going out Sunday," I said, a little more apprehensively. I just knew the bomb was getting ready to drop. Rosalie was insistent that I never go anywhere without her, Emmett, or both of them. Don't get me wrong, I was scared to go on Sunday by myself, but I also didn't want Rosalie tagging along, either. She was just so overprotective, I couldn't stand it. Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell her everything.

"Look, Rosalie, on my phone, it was Edward sending me a text asking me if I wanted to go see him compete at the barrel race on Sunday. And... I like him, so I'm gonna go."

Rosalie's expression softened. "Oh," she said. "Well, that's okay because Em and I will be there." Satisfied, she cut the engine and got out of the car. I rolled my eyes at her, following.

Once in the house, I raced up to my room so I could text Edward back. I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing tonight, and pulled on some sleep pants. Settling in my bed, I took my phone from the bedside table where I had put it when I undressed and reread Edward's message. Again, it made me smile. I know I was shy around him and all, but knowing that he wanted to see me again really made me happy. I hit the reply button on the phone, and took about five minutes getting out an answer.

_Edward-_

_I am glad you texted me. It made me smile._

_I also want to get to know you better, so, I will be there on Sunday...with_

_Rose, of course. *eyeroll*_

_Until then,_

_Jazz :)_

I hit the send button and shut the phone, settling back into the pillows. I was excited but also sort of scared about going to the race on Sunday. There were going to be a lot of people there, and I knew I was going to be nervous as all hell, but I would brave it for Edward. There was something about him; I didn't know what it was. When we shook hands at the bar, I felt something - I didn't know what it was. It was a tingly, hot feeling. That was it. It felt like I was burning when we touched. What did that mean?

My thoughts were disturbed by the vibrating of my cell phone. Frowning, I picked it up and saw that Edward had answered my text. That was fast. Unable to contain my excitement or my smile, I flipped open my phone.

_Jazz-_

_Well, I wish I could see that fuckhot smile you say I gave you, darlin'. *wink*_

_You don't know_ _how_ _happy you made me by agreeing to go to the barrel race. Now I'm gonna have to be sure to win. For you._

_I know Em and Rosalie will be around, but maybe we can sneak away to talk and hang out._

_Till next time,_

_-Edward_

Holy shit! What was he doing to me? I was grinning ear to fucking ear and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Hitting the reply button, I decided, what the hell - he couldn't see me blush over the phone.

_Edward-_

_*blush*_

_to be honest, I don't care if you win or not. I will_

_be happy to just see you._

_Rose smothers me so much, I will be happy to get_

_away from her. *snort*_

_-Jazz :)_

Hitting the send button, I shut the phone. I was still smiling, feeling almost giddy. I just couldn't believe another guy wanted something to do with me. Especially someone like  _Edward_. He was cocky, funny, and did I mention  _fucking_   _beautiful_? I swear, I could get lost in those eyes of his. They were such a clear, sparkling green...and his muscles! He was toned, and I could see the outline of his biceps through the sleeves of his shirt. I wanted to trace them with my fingertips in the lightest of caresses.

Fuck! I was blushing furiously now just from thinking of him...of touching him. Blushing even harder, if that was possible, I realized I was getting hard. Damn it! Suddenly, I jumped like hell as my phone vibrated again. Picking it up, I flipped it open.

_Jazz-_

_Fuck me, that sexy blush! *wink*_

_You're gonna kill me!_

_Don't worry, darlin'. I have a plan for us to be alone..._

_-Edward_

Shit! What the hell was I supposed to do now? Here I was, texting with  _Edward_ , with a fucking hard on. I was so glad he couldn't see me right now. Although, if he was serious about me "killing him", I had to wonder...did I make him hard too? Covering my face with my hand, I realized I was getting in over my head. I didn't even  _know_  Edward very well, and I already was acting like a fool. Taking a deep breath, I hit  _reply_.

_Edward-_

_I'm killing you? I wouldn't want to_

_do that... *smile*_

_-Jazz :)_

Before I could change my mind, I hit send and covered my face with both hands. I knew I was flirting with Edward, but I couldn't help myself. Startling me again, my phone buzzed. Wow, that was fast.

_Jazz-_

_You have no idea! Just thinking of your_

_blush and your smile with those fucking HOT dimples_

_makes it difficult for me to keep from touching_

_myself..._

_-Edward ;)_

Embarrassed as all fuck, I replied quickly.

_Edward-_

_I'm sorry...maybe we should stop texting for tonight..._

_I...um...kinda have the same...um...problem_

_-Jazz :)_

I sent the message before I could stop myself...I had to stop texting him. If I didn't, I was gonna get myself into some shit I didn't want to. Like, wanking over a text. I was  _so_  not ready for that. My phone buzzed again, and I hesitated for a second before looking.

_Jazz-_

_I am gonna go for tonight...I have a problem I have_

_to take care of...but I will call you tomorrow._

_I hope you have sweet dreams, darlin'. I know I will ;)_

_-Edward_

Oh, thank God. I typed in a quick good night, hit  _send_  and laid my phone on the table, plugging it into the charger. Trying to get comfortable, I snuggled down into my blankets. Edward had completely fucked my mind. He was all I could think about as I lay there, trying to go to sleep. I ended up having to think about my grandma and grandpa having sex to get my fucking hard on to go away. How in the hell was I gonna be able to be around Edward on Sunday if I couldn't keep my cock under control?

It took a while, but I finally drifted off to sleep, with thoughts and images of tonight with Edward floating through my mind. And, of course, I dreamed of him. I dreamed of his green eyes staring into mine right before his warm, red lips met my own.

God, he was so fucking perfect.

The next thing I knew, I felt his hard, naked cock against my ass. Fuck, I was naked too. And he felt  _so_  good. He was sliding his cock up and down my ass crack while running his hands over my shoulders and chest, pausing to run the pads of his thumbs over my nipples. I thrust my chest out and my ass back, groaning. Suddenly, I was on my back, looking at Edward hovering over me. His face was flushed, his breathing heavy, and he was glistening with sweat. His face was screwed up in pleasure, and I felt hot cum against my groin.

A strangled cry woke me the next morning, and I sat straight up in bed. Breathing hard, I tried to figure out where the cry had come from. Then I felt it. My crotch was wet and sticky. Oh my God, no... _please_  don't tell me I did what I think I did. Pulling the waistband of my sleep pants open, I looked down then let them go with a snap.  _FUCK_! I can't believe I had a fucking  _wet_   _dream_! At MY fucking age! And the cry...oh my God, that was  _me_...

Feeling the heat rise up my cheeks, I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed as all hell and praying to God no one heard me. But wait. I'm Jasper Whitlock, brother of Rosalie Whitlock. no such fucking luck. I silently counted down from three in my head, and right at one, my door burst open, revealing Rose standing there in her robe with her hair all over the place.

"Jasper! Are you alright?" She started to come in, but I held my hand up. There was no fucking way she was seeing me like this.

"Stop," I told her. "I'm fine. It was...a dream, that's all."

She frowned at me. "You sure?"

"Yes..." I grumbled at her. "Now go, so I can take a shower and get dressed...okay?"

Still frowning at me, Rose backed out of my room and closed the door. As soon as I heard it click shut, I bolted from the bed and locked it. Shit! That was close! I pressed my back against the door and leaned my head back. Good God, how in the  _hell_  was I gonna face Edward tomorrow?

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Please, drop me a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 3.…. The barrel race and Jasper and Edward get to see each other again!**

**Much love to ya'll,**

**Penny**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey yall! Ready for some[barrel racing](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/3/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven)? Hahahahaha…I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write! If I have made any mistakes with the races, please forgive me…I'm not an expert. LOL**

**A HUGE thank you goes to my prereader, OCDJen, for taking time out of her busy day to get this chapter done! I heart you! Another big thank you goes to my beta, Katy, for getting this done so fast. You, girl are fucking awesome!**

**I won't keep you…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight…I just own an awesome paint horse named Dega!**

* * *

**JPOV**

After a very boring Saturday with Rose dragging me around the shops with her, I was exhausted. I didn't want to go, but she insisted. She said I needed some sun and wouldn't stop bugging the fuck out of me to go. And, to top it all off, fucking _Emmett_  had to go, and he annoyed the hell out of me. He kept giving me funny looks and randomly laughing at me. I had no idea what all that was about, but it was annoying. While we were in the mall, I just trailed behind them, like the third wheel that I am. Keeping my head down, I tried to mind my own [business](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/3/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven). The highlight of the whole shopping trip was me and Emmett standing outside Victoria's Secret waiting for Rose. My phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling a text. Smiling and turning away from Emmett, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_Jazz-_

_I hope you had a good night, darlin'._

_I sure did! *wink*_

_So, how goes the[shopping](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/3/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven)?_

_*smirk*_

_-Edward_

Looking around my shoulder at Emmett, I saw him grin at me and walk into the store.  _What was up with him?_  Frowning, I looked back at my phone and hit  _reply_.

_Edward-_

_My night was...um...okay. I'm glad yours_

_was good :)_

_As for the shopping, haha very funny...ass._

_Hey, what the fuck is up with Emmett? He_

_keeps looking at me weird and smiling..._

_-Jazz :)_

Hitting the send button, I looked around for Emmett and Rose. They were still in the store, looking at some lacy girly shit. Just the thought of it made me shudder. That stuff is nasty. I mean, what's the point? A girl puts that shit on to look good, but the guy just gets horny and takes it off her...makes absolutely NO sense to me. My phone buzzed again, and I looked at it.

_Jazz-_

_Oh, Emmett! I am so gonna kick his ass._

_He's laughing because he kind of heard something_

_he shouldn't have and now he's putting me_

_through hell about it..._

_-Edward_

I replied quickly.

_Edward-_

_What did he hear and what the hell does_

_it have to do with me? *confused*_

_-Jazz :)_

Hitting  _send_ , I looked around into the shop again. What in the hell were they doing in there? I was starting to feel like a pervert outside a lingerie shop, standing all by myself. But, there was no way I was going in there! Rose was the one who insisted I come shopping. If she wanted to fuck around with Emmett in the damn Victoria's Secret, she should have left me at home. Before I could think about whether to walk off or not, the two lovebirds came out of the store. Rosalie was holding a big shopping bag, and she and Emmett had their heads together giggling.

"Ready, little bro?" Rosalie asked, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Didn't even wanna come," I mumbled, while following them away from the shop. I was so fucking glad to be away from there, it wasn't even funny.

We went to eat next, and while we were sitting at the table in the food court, I started wondering about Edward. He hadn't answered me yet. Did I piss him off or something? Oh, fuck, I bet I did! I was being nosy by asking what had happened. But, the only reason I had asked was because Emmett was being so weird. Rose asked me why I was only picking at my food and I told her I wasn't hungry. Emmett just smirked at me, which pissed me off.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed again, and I opened it with shaking hands. I just knew Edward was gonna tell me to fuck off. I read the text slowly, stunned at what I was reading.

_Jazz-_

_I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed,_

_darlin'. I wasn't gonna tell you about Em, but I_

_decided what the fuck? I was...uh...pleasuring_

_myself, and I kinda...called your name..._

_Em heard me and now I can't get him to leave me_

_alone...I apologize for him giving you shit._

_-Edward_

Feeling my face getting redder by the minute, I laid my head down on my arm on the table. I heard Emmett whispering to Rose then his loud laughter.  _Fuck you, Emmett_ , I thought. Holding my phone in my lap so I didn't have to raise my head, I hit  _reply_.

_Edward-_

_Its okay, I'm just gonna ignore him..._

_Well, I don't want to...um...tell you..._

_but you were honest with me. So, here_

_goes...don't laugh, please...I...um..._

_had a...um...wet dream...um...of you..._

_last night._

_We're even now._

_-Jazz :)_

Before I could stop myself, I hit the send button and closed my phone. If my face wasn't red before, it certainly was now! I could feel the heat radiating off my skin. I could not fucking believe I just admitted that to Edward! I peeked up from my arm to see Rose and Emmett staring at me. Lowering my head quickly, I heard Emmett laughing loudly, and I couldn't take anymore.

Standing up, I glared at the two of them. "I will wait in the car." Without waiting for a reply, I turned and walked away, cursing myself all the way to the car for admitting what I did to Edward. There was no way in hell he would want anything to do with me now. I have royally fucked up, I think. The only reason I told him was because he told me what happened to him. I blame Emmett. He was the one who was responsible for this shit, for not keeping his mouth shut. If he had left me  _and_  Edward alone, I wouldn't be wondering what was gonna happen between me and Edward now.

Just as I reached the main doors of the mall, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out but didn't open it. It was Edward, answering my text, and I was afraid this was the end. Pushing through the doors, I went and sat on one of the benches near the curb. Staring at my phone, I was afraid to open it. What if Edward had texted me telling me to fuck off and I was nasty for telling him that? I guess I wouldn't be much worse off than I was now.  _Fuck it_ , I decided, and opened my phone. If Edward didn't want to talk to me anymore, I would be crushed, but I decided it was better to just read the damn text and get it over with.

_Jazz-_

_Well, well, I sure would like to hear about this_

_dream of yours, darlin'. It sounds very...satisfying._

_And you know, I'm kinda flattered. I know it took_

_courage for you to tell me that, so I thank you._

_And darlin', there's no need to blush, even though I_

_rather like it... *wink*_

_-Edward_

Well, _fuck me!_  I couldn't believe it! Thank fucking God he didn't think I was some sick weirdo or something. I knew my face was red, and I smiling like the cat who caught the mouse, but I was so happy. I hit the reply button.

_Edward-_

_Oh, thank God! I thought you were gonna tell me to_

_fuck off and that I'm a freak!_

_-Jazz :)_

I hit send and sat back, relieved. Suddenly, I felt very...happy. That was kinda new to me because other people usually didn't make me feel like this. Usually, I am just content to stay in the house and play my guitar or get online. But now, after one night, I find myself wanting to be around somebody else. The _only_  person I want to be around...Edward. It makes me excited and nervous at the same time. My phone buzzed, and I didn't hesitate this time in opening it.

_Jazz-_

_I would NEVER tell you to fuck off! And_

_you are most certainly NOT a freak! You, my_

_Jazz, are a beautiful shy boy who I am_

_looking very much forward to getting to know,_

_and maybe more..._

_-Edward_

Suddenly, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I looked around at the people milling around the sidewalks, wondering if they could hear it. Really, I knew they couldn't, but I felt kinda self conscious about the text and the effect it was having on me. Quickly, I hit _reply_.

_Edward-_

_*blush*_

_Me too._

_-Jazz:)_

I turned around quickly when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Fuck, Emmett!" I shouted, my face red, but from anger this time.

Emmett backed away a step, holding his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Sorry, sorry..." he said, and I stood up.

Still pissed as hell, I started walking away from Emmett.

"Jasper, wait!" he called, and I stopped walking, sighing loudly.

Emmett caught up to me, and I just glared at him. "Look," Emmett said with a softened expression, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like I did. It wasn't nice."

"Fucking right, it wasn't," I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest and looking at my shoes.

"So, are we good?" Emmett asked. "I promise I won't embarrass or pick on you anymore."

Surprised at the sincerity in Emmett's voice, I looked back up at him. His eyes were serious, so I figured he was probably telling me the truth. I nodded slowly, and he smiled at me. "Let's go sit so we can talk while we wait for Rose," he said, leading me back to the bench I had been sitting on before. When we were seated and comfortable, Emmett turned to me. "I take it you and Edward have been texting?" he asked.

Getting pissed again, I glared at him, and he held up a hand. "No teasing, Jasper," he said. "I'm being serious."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, then nodded.

"He likes you, you know." Emmett smiled.

"I kinda figured," I mumbled, picking at my bracelet.

Emmett's eyes widened. "He told you what happened?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Between me and him?"

I nodded, blushing furiously.

"Ohhh...shit," Emmett said. "He _really_  likes you, man. And, he's real excited about you coming to the barrel race tomorrow."

It was my turn to be surprised.  _Was Emmett serious?_ "H-he is?" I stammered, and Emmett chuckled. "Yes, Jasper," he answered. "As a matter of fact, he's freaking about what to wear tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter to me..." I mumbled, and Emmett laughed. "That's what _I_  told him!"

I smiled at Emmett, then we were joined by Rose. "Jasper, please don't walk away like that again," she said, and I rolled my eyes at her, standing up. "Are we leaving now?" I put on my hopeful face for Rose.

"Yes, we're leaving," she answered. "But, there are a couple more places I need to stop."

Groaning, I followed them to the car. Why the hell couldn't Rose have just left me at home? She knew how much I hated this. Once in the car, we went to a couple more stores, where I whined to stay in the car, but Rose was having none of it. When we finally went to a pizza place for dinner, I was starving, but could barely eat because I kept nodding off. Rose and Emmett hurried through their meal, while I dozed with my head on my arms on the table. When they were done, they ushered me into the car, where I promptly fell asleep in the back seat, my head resting on the window. I was vaguely aware of Emmett telling me good night, and I swore I could hear Edward's soft laugh out the window. I didn't open my eyes, though; I was too damn tired.

When Rose and I got home, she woke me up and helped me stumble into the house. I went straight to my room, where I stripped down and laid my wallet and phone on the table. Not even bothering with sleep pants, I fell into bed and snuggled under the covers. Remembering that I didn't plug up my phone, I leaned over to the table. Just as I touched the phone, it buzzed, making me jump. Plugging it in, I picked it up and opened it.

_Jazz-_

_I went out to the car to tell you_

_goodnight, but you were sleeping._

_So, I figured I'd buzz you and tell you._

_I hope you have good dreams, and I will_

_see you tomorrow. I can't wait. :)_

_By the way, did you know you look like an_

_angel when you are sleeping?_

_Beautiful..._

_Night, darlin'._

_-Edward_

Smiling wide, I hit _reply_.

_Edward-_

_Damn it, I'm sorry I missed you. Rose and Emmett_

_took me everywhere today...it was awful LOL._

_I hope you have sweet dreams, too, and_

_I'm also excited...and a little nervous..._

_about tomorrow. I will see you then._

_Goodnight. :)_

_-Jazz :)_

Closing my phone after sending the message, I put it back on the table and snuggled back down into the bed. I don't think it was five seconds, and I was asleep.

Thankfully, I had a dreamless sleep, and when my alarm woke me, I didn't want to move. Turning over and flipping the alarm off, I settled back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Before I could doze back off, though, there was a loud knock on my door. "Jasper," I heard Rose call, "get up! We have to get ready!"

"Alright!" I yelled at her, and threw my blankets off of me. Reluctantly, I got out of my warm bed and headed in my bathroom to shower. I tried not to take too long because I still had to find something to wear, and I didn't want Rose to be bitchy.

After my quick shower, I stood in front of my open closet, a towel wrapped around my waist. I just stared at my clothes, having no idea what the fuck to wear to a barrel race.

Rosalie knocked on my door again. "Jasper, you ready yet?"

Sighing, I figured I'd better go ahead and ask. "Rose, would you come in here, please?"

My door opened, and Rose came in wearing jeans, a red shirt, and her red chucks. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  _So_ , I thought.  _Casual, then_.

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it you wanted?" She had her businesslike face on, and I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes at her. "Rose," I said shyly, "I don't know what to wear."

When Rose saw the nervousness and uncertainty in my face, her expression softened and she smiled. "Oh, Jazzy," she sighed. "Let me look." She went into my closet and shuffled around while I just stood there, feeling like an idiot.

I swear, she wasn't in there a full two minutes before she came back out with my clothes draped over her arm. Holding them out to me, she said, "Here you go...instant hotness. Wear these with your black chucks and you'll be good." She smiled at me, wiggled her eyebrows, then left my room, pulling the door closed.

For a moment, I stood there in shock. My sister, Rosalie Whitlock, just wiggled her eyebrows at me? My God, what was the world coming to? Then it hit me. Emmett talked to her about me and Edward. I could feel my face flush red, and I shook my head. Dressing quickly, I took a last look in my mirror, and I couldn't help but smile at myself. Rose picked the perfect outfit. I was wearing my old, faded Levi's, a light blue button up with black pinstripes, and my black chucks. I would be thanking Rose for this.

Quickly grabbing my wallet and phone, I hurried downstairs to where Rose was waiting for me. When she saw me, she smiled smugly at my outfit and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Rose, for helping me with this," I told her. "Did Emmett talk to you?"

"Yes, he did, little brother, and he's convinced me that Edward could be good for you, so I agreed to be nice and see what happens. Now, let's go before we're late."

Silently I followed Rose to the car and once we were in and buckled, I couldn't help but ask, "You agreed to be nice and see what happens? What kind of crap is that? And, while we're on the subject, why do you hover so much? It's really annoying."

Rose obviously wasn't expecting me to ask her that; her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Jasper," she sighed, "ever since you were bashed, and we thought we lost you, I haven't been able to help it. I hate seeing you just sit in the house all the time, and that's why I make you go places with me. You're so shy, you fucking blush at everything. I'm just...trying to help you."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I knew I was shy, but I couldn't help that.  _Maybe I should give her a little slack for being overprotective._ I just nodded at her and laid my head on the window, watching the scenery.

The closer we got to the arena, the more nervous I became. I started fidgeting in my seat. Rose chuckled at me and told me to calm down, but I couldn't help it. I was fixing to see Edward again. As we pulled into the arena, my palms began to sweat.  _Shit!_ I felt like a whore in church!

The parking area of the arena was huge. There were trucks and horse trailers everywhere. Looking around, I saw every kind and color horse there was. Rose drove around, looking for Emmett. We finally spotted him at the very end of the row closest to the arena's exit. We parked next to Emmett's truck and Rose cut the engine, looking at me. She must have seen the scared look on my face because she smiled kindly.

"Jazz, don't worry," she said. "You're gonna be fine."

Nodding, I took a deep breath while opening my door. With my eyes watching the ground, I got out, locked, then closed my door. I didn't raise my eyes until I got to the end of the horse trailer. Emmett and Rose were unabashedly kissing, and Edward...

Holy fuck! Was that Edward? He was standing next to a gorgeous light brown horse, brushing it's white blond mane. He was wearing a cream colored cowboy hat, a black button up, tucked in, black jeans, and his boots. And to top it off, he had on cream colored leather chaps. God, he took my breath away! I knew I was staring...but I couldn't help it.

He looked at me then, and his eyes widened before he collected himself and gave me a brilliant smile. "Come on over here, Jazz, and meet Pal," he said, and I slowly walked over to him. I was kind of afraid because I have never been so close to a horse before.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Edward told me. "He won't hurt you. He's the gentlest horse I've ever seen."

I took another tentative step toward the horse, who leaned his head down, sniffing me. His breath was warm on my arm, and it kind of tickled. He nudged my arm with his nose, and Edward laughed. "He wants you to pet him," he told me.

Looking from the horse to Edward, my eyes widened. "W-what?" I stammered.

"Look," Edward said, taking my hand and putting it on the horse's nose. My hand tingled at Edward's touch, and I drew in a sharp breath. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at me. He must have felt it too. After a moment, he looked back at our hands, reluctantly moving his off mine. "Now pet him," he said softly. "Talk to him."

"Hey, um...Pal," I said quietly, and slowly stroked his nose. It felt like velvet under my fingers. Pal blinked slowly at me, and I smiled. He really was beautiful.

"Come here, Jazz, I want to show you something," Edward said then, and pulled me to the horse's side. "Put your hands flat on his side and lay your face on him."

I hesitated, and Edward nodded. "Go ahead," he urged, and I slowly did as he said. Pal was so warm and soft against my hands and face. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. Pal had a rich, homey smell I could only describe as horse. It was calming and I loved it.

When I backed away, opening my eyes, Edward was smiling softly at me. His usually sparkling eyes were dark. He moved closer to me, putting his face right at my ear. "You look stunning, Jasper," he whispered, and as much as I didn't want to, I blushed.

As Edward moved back, I tried to control my racing heart and the stirring I felt in my jeans.  _Shit!_ I thought.  _Not here!_

"I...um...really like Pal," I told Edward. "What breed is he?"

"He's a Palomino," Edward told me, grinning.

"He's...um...very pretty. And nice," I said, then cursed myself. Could I ever fucking stop stuttering around him?

"Thanks," Edward replied, and winked.

Emmett and Rose came around the end of the trailer, holding hands. "Sorry guys," Emmett said, "but it's time to tack up."

"Tack up?" I asked.

"Put the saddle and bridle on Pal," Edward explained to me, and I nodded.

Rose pecked Emmett one last time on the lips, and took my arm. "Come on, Jasper, let's go sit down. We'll be sitting in the usual spot, guys," she told them, and started walking toward the arena's entry doors.

I turned my head around to see Edward once more, and I waved. "Good luck!" I called, and he waved back at me, grinning.

When Rose led me into the arena, I was shocked, to say the least. The arena was a huge, rectangular building with bleachers halfway up its long sides. From the top of the bleachers to the ceiling were open windows with fans every few feet. There were open doors at each end. A metal pasture fence separated the bleachers from the arena floor.

Rose led me to the bottom row of bleachers, where we sat down, just a little way from the entry doors. On the middle of the arena floor, which was dirt, were two barrels set wide apart. Just a ways down from there, toward the exit doors, was another barrel, right in the middle. I was surprised to realize that I was eager for the races to begin.

For a while, Rose and made small talk while the arena filled with spectators. A man at the other end tested a microphone, while another was setting up music and speakers. Believe it or not, it was exciting to watch. Above the exit doors and up on the wall, a timer flicked on, along with the lights. Rose leaned over to me, telling me it was about to start.

Country music began to play, and the announcer took the microphone. He welcomed us then rambled on about horses and times, and a lot of stuff I didn't understand. Finally, it was time. The announcer called the first rider, and Rose pointed toward the entry doors. A woman riding a big, black horse galloped in and circled the two wide barrels, making a figure eight, then galloped to the lone barrel at the far end, went around it, and galloped full speed back out the entry doors. The audience cheered, and the woman's time was displayed on the timer. I was in shock. Edward was gonna do  _that?_

And so it went. There were horses of all shapes and sizes. Some were really fast, and some were not so much. Thankfully, there were no accidents. Finally, after about twenty different competitors, I heard Edward's name called.

My heart was suddenly beating hard, and I could feel my palms sweating again. Looking towards the entry doors, I saw Edward and Pal race in. I was mesmerized as I watched them run the barrels. The horse was as stunning as the rider. I could see the lean muscles of the horse as he circled the barrels, and I could see Edwards biceps work as he controlled Pal with the reins.

Edward had a look of intense concentration on his face, completely absorbed in what he was doing. After going around the last barrel, Pal really started running. They passed us in a blur, and when I looked at the time on the timer, I realized he was one of the fastest ones. Freaking the shit out of Rose, I cheered along with the crowd, and she just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I shrugged at her, blushing, and smiling widely. She hugged me, which surprised the hell out of me.

We continued watching the races, but I wasn't paying that much attention. I was too busy thinking about Edward. The way he looked on Pal...he was magnificent.

A short time later, the races were over, and all the riders rode in and lined up near the bleachers. Edward was on the other side of the arena, but he did wave at me. Waving back, I listened to the announcer talk about how good everyone was, then, just when he was starting to get boring, he started announcing the winners. Third place was a girl who looked about twelve. She trotted up to the announcer and collected her ribbon, then waved it around in the air, laughing. There was loud cheering from one spot in the audience, and I assumed that must be her family.

I wasn't prepared, however, when second place was announced. It was Edward! Holy shit! He won! I stood up and put two fingers in my mouth, whistling loudly. Rose was laughing beside me, but I didn't care. Edward trotted Pal up to collect his ribbon, and after he took it, he looked to me and pointed at the ribbon, then at me. I felt my face getting hot, and I knew I was grinning like a motherfucker.

What Edward did next shocked the living hell out of me. After she shook the announcer's hand, instead of trotting back to his place, he trotted over to me and Rose. I was still standing at the fence, and when he reached us, he took his hat off and placed it on my head with a smirk and a wink, then went back to his place. My heart was in my throat, and I sat back down on the bleachers. I looked over at Rose, who was laughing her ass off. Deciding that I was too proud of Edward to care, I just smirked at her, and settled the hat down on my head.

Not long after, the awards were given and the riders filed out of the arena. I watched them leave, and soon after they were all out, the bleachers began to empty. Rose looked at me. "So, what did you think?" she asked.

"I liked it," I told her. "It was really fun."

She just smirked at me, then said she was going to find Emmett. I watched her walk out, then sat in silence, just watching people leave for a while. When the arena was just about empty, however, I started to wonder what Rose was doing.

Also, I hadn't seen Edward since he collected his prize. He really was amazing on a horse, and I was so proud of him. He must have had to practice a lot to be able to do that so well. What surprised me the most was when he finished collecting his prize and he rode over to me, giving me his hat. Yes, it embarrassed the fuck out of me, but it also made feel a warm feeling in my chest that I couldn't place. I liked it, though, and I will admit, I want to feel it again. Remembering the few catcalls I heard when Edward did that, I smiled. I knew Emmett would have to do something to bring more attention

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Edward walking up to me. He motioned for me to come onto the arena floor to join him, and I didn't hesitate. I looked him over as I walked to him, and noticed that he was dusty almost all over. His hair was mussed, and he was grinning at me like a motherfucker. I smiled when I saw that he had a smudge of dirt on one of his cheekbones. As I reached him, his smell assaulted my nose. He smelled of dirt and horse, hay and sweat. I discreetly took a deep breath, so I could memorize it. His scent right now was perfect.

"So, Jazz, what did you think?" he asked. "Did you like the races?"

"Yeah," I replied. "They were fun to watch. Some of those horses were fast." God, could I get any more retarded? That was a really idiotic thing to say.

Edward just smiled at me. "Yeah, some were," he said, and took my elbow, leading me toward the exit. Suddenly, I felt like the temperature in the arena had gone up about twenty degrees. Just from that one touch.

We stopped at the exit and I leaned against the wall, watching the last of the people leave. He stood next to me, quiet for a moment. I glanced over at him and saw that he was looking at me. "What?" I asked, looking myself over. He just chucked, and I looked into his face. His eyes were dark, and I had to look away.

"You know, Jazz, you look good in that hat," he told me softly, and I snorted, feeling my face warm.

"Thanks, but you..." I trailed off, looking down. God, I had to stop this shy shit. Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at him. "You...looked awesome on your horse," I blurted out, and I knew my face was flaming.

Edward's eyes softened, and he smiled. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded, and his small smile grew. "Well, thank you, darlin'."

Before I could say anything else, Edward moved to stand in front of me. He put his hands on the wall on each side of my shoulders. My breath caught in my throat, and I swallowed hard. God, he was so sexy. "Jasper," he said softly, "I will admit, I like you. A lot. And I want us to see each other again. How do you feel about that?"

Unable to speak, I just nodded. I think this is the longest I have ever stared at Edward's face, and I felt the warm feeling in my chest again. Edward smiled at me. "Good," he said. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you got here. You are so...fucking _...beautiful_."

I knew I was blushing, but at the moment, I didn't care. Edward's face and words had me mesmerized. Surrounded by his scent and looking into his gorgeous face had made me bold. I raised a shaking hand and very gently wiped the dirt from his cheekbone with my thumb. He closed his eyes at my touch and leaned into my hand, so I was cradling his face. My hand was tingling and he drew in a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

Moving one of his hands from the wall behind me, he brought it to his face and rested it on mine. I sucked in a sharp breath and he took a step closer to me, his eyes not leaving mine. "Jasper," he whispered, and I could feel his warm breath fan my face.

"Yeah?" I breathed, almost unable to take in air. He was so close to me, I could feel the energy between us.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked, very softly.

I had never been kissed before, but right now, in this moment, all I wanted was for Edward to do just that. Nodding my head slightly, I whispered, "Please."

Edward smiled softly at me, then leaned in, tilting his head a little. I closed my eyes and felt his nose brush mine before soft, warm lips took my slightly parted ones in a sweet kiss. Before I could open my eyes, he kissed me again, just as gently. My lips were suddenly on fire from the contact, and I wanted more.

All my shyness forgotten for the moment, I rested my free hand on the nape of Edward's neck and I could swear I heard him whimper. He leaned in and kissed me again, barely touching my bottom lip with his tongue. I felt a twinge of want in my lower stomach, and it was my turn to whimper. I used the hand on his neck to pull him closer. Removing his hand from mine, Edward took my face in his hands and slid his tongue tentatively into my mouth. Never, in my life, had I experienced anything as wonderful as this. My whole body was alive and tingling, and I opened my mouth wider so I could taste him too. Slipping my tongue into his mouth, I moaned involuntarily at his taste. He tasted like mint and sunshine. If sunshine had a taste, it would be  _him_. The first time our tongues touched, my knees weakened and I thought I was going to cum right then. Edward noticed my weakness, and he moved his hands from my face to my hips, holding me up against the wall.

Our tongues slid together slowly, learning each other, and I felt like I was floating. My senses were overloaded by his smell, his taste, and the heat of his body. I was high on Edward, and it was an awesome feeling that I wanted to feel over and over again. I moved my hands from his neck so I could wrap my arms around his waist. As I pulled Edward even closer to me, he moaned into my mouth, and our kiss turned more demanding...more needy. We were exploring each other's mouths in earnest now, and it was Heaven.

Soon, though, I needed air, and I reluctantly broke the kiss. Edward leaned his forehead against mine, and I noticed we were both breathing hard. "Jasper," Edward breathed, "that was the best kiss I have ever had."

I just smiled, and he pecked my lips once more. Immediately, I wanted more, but I held myself back. "Jasper," Edward said again, and paused.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, searching his sparkling green eyes with my own.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" He asked, and I smiled widely.

"Yes," I whispered, and the next thing I knew, Edward was kissing me again. His lips were moving with mine urgently, and I touched my tongue to his lips this time. Edward immediately parted them for me, and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help it...I arched my back, pressing my chest against him. He grunted into my mouth and pulled my hips against his. I could feel that he was hard and I felt desire rush through me once again. Hell, I had been hard since his lips first touched mine.

A loud, booming laugh suddenly sounded around us, and Edward broke our kiss, looking toward the sound. Edward's whole family was there, in the doorway, staring at us. My face was suddenly flaming, and I buried it into Edward's chest. He chuckled and I looked at him.

"Come on, darlin'," he told me. "Let's go meet the family."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! More on the way soon!**

**Penny**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but RL had been shit lately. Anyway, a big[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/4/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) you to everyone who WC'd with me to help me get this out. It seemed like this chapter took forever! Hahaha**

**Also, hugs and kisses and a big thanks goes to OCDJen, who is super busy but preread this for me anyway! I 3 you!**

**Thank you also to Katy, my beta, who is super fast and super good! Hugs to you!**

**There are a few peeps I would like to mention. If you haven't read their work, please do! You won't be disappointed! OCDJen, My Name Is Seren Dipity, Kerrfrano, and Ealasaid77. You girls ROCK!**

**One more thing….I have entered Fandom Gives Back, so if you like my stuff,[bid](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/4/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) on me! Hahahaha (Yes, I am shamelessly self pimping LOL)**

**OK, I'm done. I really hope you enjoy this!**

**JPOV**

Edward laced his fingers through mine and led us over to his family. I was dreading having to talk to his parents, especially after they caught us kissing! And Emmett...oh my God, I knew he would have to say something about that. Things had changed so much for me in the past couple of days. Had I not met Edward, I wouldn't be here right now. Ordinarily, I would be in my room, playing my guitar. But now, things weren't ordinary anymore. Believe it or not, meeting Edward had completely overturned my world as I knew it. I didn't quite know how to handle it, but I liked it. Who would have thought three days ago that shy, geeky Jasper would have a  _boyfriend_?

Reaching Edward's parents, with Emmett and Rose standing with them, I became so nervous my hands started to tremble. Edward squeezed my hand gently, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. I was scared as hell. Never before had I dreamed that I would be meeting another man's parents, much less after them catching us kissing. As we stopped in front of them, Emmett clapped me on the back.

"Good on ya, my man," he boomed, winking at me, and I looked to Rose for help. I was, however, disappointed to see a great big fucking smile on her face. Damn it all to hell, so much for that.

"Jasper," Edward said then, "these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, Dad, this is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend." He smiled radiantly at me, and I gave him a small smile in return.

Carlisle, who looked to be in his late forties, smiled and held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm so glad to meet the man who has made my son so giddy these past few days," he said, winking. Now I knew where Emmett had gotten his playfulness from, not to mention his dark hair and eyes.

Shyly, I shook Carlisle's hand as Edward let out an exasperated groan from beside me.

"Fuckin' hell, Dad!" he exclaimed. " _Giddy_?" He was clearly embarrassed. Emmett snickered from behind his hand and Edward flipped him off. "Shut it, you," he said, throwing Emmett a dirty look.

There was only one way to describe Esme Cullen. I know I'm a gay man and all, but she was fucking beautiful. She had shoulder length wavy bronze hair and brilliant green eyes, just like Edward. There was no doubt who  _he_  took after! Esme interrupted my musings about her beauty by holding her hand out to me.

"It's good to meet you, son," she said with a soft smile.

I took her hand and shook it gently. "It's very nice...um...to meet you guys too," I said, lowering my head.

There was a slight awkward silence before Edward looked over to Emmett and asked, "Is everything ready to go?"

Emmett nodded. "Yep, little brother. You ready to go home now?"

"Yeah, I think I need a shower," Edward answered, gesturing to his clothes.

Emmett held his nose dramatically. "I think you do, too."

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward laughed, and pulled me by the hand around Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. "I'm walking Jasper to the car," he called over his shoulder, and we heard laughter from behind us. Edward towed me to the passenger door of Rose's car, where I leaned back against it. "Don't go anywhere, darlin'," Edward told me, "and I'll be right back."

"Alright," I said quietly. Edward walked off and disappeared around the back of the horse trailer. I breathed a sigh of relief that the meeting of the parents was over. It was fucking horrible, and I was so embarrassed, I wanted to disappear into the arena floor.

Before I knew it, Edward was back, holding the ribbon he had won today. He stepped in front of me, and I looked down at the gravel between our feet. I was suddenly feeling very shy again, overwhelmed at everything that had went on today.

"Jasper, look up here at me," Edward said softly.

I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and he held his ribbon out to me. "I want you to have this, darlin'," he said. "I told you I would win for you, and I did, so you get this."

Stunned, I managed to stammer out, "Edward...I...um...couldn't take your ribbon. You earned it."

"And I want you to have it, beautiful," he told me, his eyes burning into mine with his sincerity.

The only thing I could do was just smile softly at him. He was so fucking sweet!

Taking the ribbon from him, I looked down at it. It had Edward and Pal's names on it, with the date. I knew I would cherish it, as simple as it was. It seemed like this day marked something new for me. Maybe I could actually be normal for a change. The thought brought me hope.

Beaming, I looked up from the ribbon to Edward, and whispered, "Thank you, Edward."

Edward closed the distance between us, taking me into his arms. He felt so good against me, and I inhaled his scent.

"Mmm..." I breathed involuntarily, and felt my face get hot again. I could feel Edward chuckle against me, and he leaned back to see my face.

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured. "I am so glad you came today, Jasper."

"Me too," I whispered. Hell, that's all I could manage was a whisper with the way Edward's eyes were roaming my face. He was looking at me like he would never see me again, and he wanted to memorize the way I looked. I was a little embarrassed by his scrutiny, but when I stared back into his eyes, somehow I forgot all that.

"How did I get so fucking lucky, darlin'?" he asked.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

Edward chuckled. "To get a boyfriend as stunning and sweet as you?"

I smiled softly, and Edward leaned in and kissed me gently. He lingered on my lips for a moment, and I used the opportunity to touch his mouth with the very tip of my tongue. With a low sound coming up from his throat, Edward tilted his head and let his tongue slide slowly into my mouth. Again, I was surrounded by his mint and sunshine taste. It was heady, and very addicting.

We kissed slowly for a moment, then Edward gently pulled away. "I have to go now, beautiful, but I'll call ya later," he told me softly before talking a step back.

Nodding at Edward, I said, "I'm looking forward to it."

After that day at the barrel races, things changed a lot for me. I still stayed in the house as much as possible, doing the same things I always did, but now there was just one difference. Edward was in the forefront of my mind all the time. No matter what I was doing, he was there. Sure, we talked on the phone and shit, but when I would be playing my guitar, I would find the melody becoming unbearably sweet. Then, I would realize I was thinking of Edward.

Before I knew it, a month had passed. It was a blur, but it had been the  _best_  month of my life so far. Edward and I had went out a couple of times, and even hung out at each others houses. He wanted me to ride Pal the last time I was over at the Cullens', but I was _not_  going there! No fucking way! I was just too fucking scared for that. Maybe sometime in the future, but not right now.

Also over the course of the month, our physical relationship had strengthened somewhat. No, we weren't fucking, and hell, we hadn't even touched each other yet. All we had done is kiss each other on our mouths and necks. Did I want more? Yes, I did. There had been many times we would be making out in either his room or mine, hell, even in the barn, and I had to hold myself back from grinding my hard cock against him. I wanted to so much, but I was afraid Edward would reject my advances, and that would break me. Also, I was having a hard time keeping myself from cumming in my pants when Edward would suck on that certain spot on my neck.

Currently, we were in my room, making out as usual, and Edward was kissing me senseless. He skimmed his lips across my cheek, down my jaw, and onto my neck, letting me breathe. My breath was coming out in soft pants, and they sounded loud in my ears. I guess Edward didn't care, though, because he kept up his kissing and lightly sucking on my neck. It felt so good. Everywhere his lips and tongue touched me left a tingly heat that gave me goosebumps and awakened my cock.

I knew my face was red, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward was giving me feelings I didn't know were real. Never have I felt anything like this. This was the first time we made out without shirts on, and I couldn't believe how incredible Edward's skin felt against mine. He was so warm, and soft, and tanned from being in the sun with no shirt. I wanted to lick him, just to see if he tasted as good as he looked.

Suddenly Edward was scooting down and kissing along my collarbones. My breathing sped up and I arched my back off the bed. I dug my fingers into Edward's shoulders, and when he licked against the hollow of my throat, I moaned softly. "Jasper," Edward breathed against my skin, and I shivered. "You taste delicious..."

"God, Edward," I panted. "You... _oh_!" I cried as Edward suddenly licked my nipple once then sucked it into his warm, wet mouth. I was shocked at the feeling that was coursing through me as he alternated between gently sucking and flicking my nipple with his tongue. The fire I felt raging under my skin raced to my cock, and, unbelievably, I felt very close to orgasm.

When Edward moved over to my other nipple, kissing along the way, and sucked it into his mouth, I cried out again and arched my back. My toes curled involuntarily and my hands kneaded Edward's back. The sensations were too much, and I was breathing hard. "Edward..." I gasped, and he looked up at me. His lips were red and wet from his ministrations on me, and I had to squeeze my eyes closed.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" he asked, his dark eyes concerned.

"I'm afraid..." I said, turning my head to the side. How was I supposed to tell him I was about to cum if he didn't stop? To be honest, though, I didn't want him to stop. His soft chuckle made me look at him. His eyes were hooded and dark with desire, and he was smirking.

"Are you close, darlin'?" he asked in a whisper, and I nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

Edward's eyes lit up and he breathed out "Good..." before attacking my stomach with his mouth.  _Oh_   _fuck_! He was determined to make me cum! As he sucked, licked, and nipped along my stomach, he was moaning against my skin. I was writhing underneath him, drawing in deep ragged breaths.

Then, Edward started whispering to me against my skin as he continued further down. He accentuated his sucking and nipping with words like "beautiful" and "tastes divine". I slid my hands into his hair and pushed my head back into the pillows. My release was coming, I could feel it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it now.

By the time Edward reached my navel, where he dipped his tongue inside, flicking it, I was making a keening noise in the back of my throat. That just spurred Edward on and he started kissing along my happy trail. "Oh, Jasper..." he breathed, and licked slowly along the waistline of my jeans.

Suddenly, I was there. Arching my back and crying out over and over as stars exploded behind my eyelids, I came undone. I could feel the wet, sticky mess in my boxers, but at that moment, I didn't care. I was flying, and Edward had given me the wings.

When I was spent, I lay there trying to control my breathing, and Edward crawled up my body to lay beside me. I closed my eyes and he traced my cheekbone with his finger. "Jasper, look at me," he said quietly, and I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. I was so fucking embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. "There's no need to be embarrassed because I gave you pleasure."

"B-but," I stammered, "I didn't...touch you...or anything. I made a...fool of myself...in front of you."

Edward laughed softly, and kissed my forehead. "No, Jasper, you didn't."

Scooting away from Edward, I sat up, putting my face in my hands. Edward sat up behind me. "Hey," he said softly, "I have an idea. Do you want to get out of here? We could go outside and talk, or something. Get some fresh air."

Silently, I nodded. Edward leaned over and softly kissed my neck before getting off the bed. "I'll be waiting on the porch, darlin'."

Edward left the room and I took my hands away from my face. What kind of fucking freak was I? I just couldn't believe that happened to me. I know I wasn't a virgin or anything, but then again, I have never felt the way Edward made me feel. He set a fire in me unlike anything I ever knew existed. Was I falling in love with him? Yes, I think so. If only I could get over the embarrassment! I hated it, but didn't know how to make it stop.

Sighing, I got off my bed and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Once finished with that rather embarrassing and nasty task, I left my room to go meet Edward on the porch. As I walked through the living room, Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch with a movie on. When I walked by, Rose buried her face in Emmett's arm and Emmett covered his mouth, stifling his snickers.

I stopped walking and looked at them, annoyed. "What the fuck is so funny?" I demanded.

"Little brother," Rose said, her voice muffled by Emmett's arm, "you weren't exactly quiet up there."

Feeling my face get hot, I yelled, "Oh fucking hell!" Really pissed now, I got out of there in a hurry. I walked right past Edward on the porch and headed for the woods at the side of our yard. Fucking Rose and Emmett! As if I weren't embarrassed enough!

I could hear Edward calling me, and I knew he was following me into the woods, but I didn't stop walking until I reached an old stump far enough in the woods where I couldn't be seen from the house. Plopping myself down, I put my face in my hands. How could this day get any worse?

Edward caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Jazz, what happened, darlin'?"

"Emmett...and Rose...heard me upstairs," I told Edward from behind my hands. "They thought it was...exceptionally funny..."

Edward's hand tightened on my shoulder for a second, then he let me go. I swear, I could  _feel_  his anger. "Motherfucker!" Edward yelled, then, making me jump. "I have a few words for those assholes!"

Moving my hands from my face, I looked at Edward to see him looking around toward the house. His cheeks were flushed in anger, his eyes flashing. "Stop, Edward," I soothed. "Don't worry about it. I'll think of something..." I stood, then, getting pissed with myself because Edward was pissed at Emmett and Rose. If I wasn't so fucking shy, none of this shit would have happened. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I was gonna prove to myself that I wasn't a shy little geek.

I turned to Edward then, grabbing his shoulders roughly and pushing him down onto the stump. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I smirked at him. "Don't speak," I told him, then kissed him, hard. I demanded entrance to his mouth, and he gave it. While I was sweeping his mouth with my tongue, he was tentatively doing the same to me. I pulled back just long enough to say, "Dammit, Edward, kiss me  _back_ ," then continued the urgent kiss.

Edward didn't hold back on me this time, and I groaned into his mouth. I was so fucking turned on, and I started opening the buttons on Edward's shirt. He took my hands in his and pulled back. "Jasper, what the- "

I cut him off with another kiss, put his hands on my hips, and continued with his shirt. "Shut up, Edward," I growled out, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. I briefly scanned the gorgeous chest displayed to me, then leaned right over and sucked Edward's nipple into my mouth. He cried out and pushed his hands into my hair, arching into me. He tasted just as good as I thought he would, as I sucked, licked, and flicked his nipple with my tongue.

When I had him writhing against me, I moved over and gave his other nipple the same attention. He cried out my name, and it urged me on. Letting his nipple go, I dropped to my knees in between his legs and started kissing and sucking along his stomach. I could feel his muscles contract against my mouth and tongue, and I looked up at him. His mouth was open in a silent cry and he was panting... _hard_.

I continued licking and sucking his lightly sweaty skin, reveling in the salty taste. Finally, I reached the waist of his jeans and I popped the button, casting my eyes up to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and he was shaking his head. As I yanked open the rest of the buttons, he panted out, "Jasper...you don't..."

"Edward," I growled out again, "shut the fuck  _up_..." I looked down and realized Edward was going commando. Perfect. Leaning my face down, I buried my nose in his short, soft curls, inhaling deeply. He smelled like Heaven, and it made my mouth water. Edward let go of my hair and propped back on his hands. I looked up at him again, and he was watching me with eyes so dark, they almost looked black. "You smell like Heaven, love," I said softly, then reached my hand in to pull out his cock.

Edward gasped as my hand took hold of and freed him from his jeans. I stared at his magnificent cock, licking my lips and humming in approval. It was long, thick, and hard, pulsing for me. Skimming my nose up his length, I hummed again. "Mmm...so fucking sweet..."

"Jasper..." Edward moaned out, "oh my God..."

"Not quite, love, but I  _can_  be..." I breathed out, letting my breath wash over his cock before trailing my tongue around the ridge at his head. God, he tasted  _amazing_. I then sucked his head into my mouth, gathering his droplets of precum on my tongue. Immediately, I was addicted, and I had to have more.

Training my eyes on Edward's face, I slowly took his whole length in my mouth, pressing my tongue against the side all the way down. Edward was almost hyperventilating, his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something. I hollowed my cheeks, sucking gently all the way back up, then let him go. He whimpered at me, and I smirked. "Patience..." I breathed, and blew lightly on the tip of his cock. It twitched for me and I smiled. "Get ready baby, cause I'm gonna rock your world."

Before Edward had a chance to reply, I pushed my mouth down over his cock once again. He let out a long, low moan, and I began sucking him in earnest. Bobbing my head, I took him all the way into my throat each time. In no time, I had him moaning and crying out. He was breathing so hard, I was afraid he was gonna faint, but the sight of him almost made me come undone.

It wasn't long before Edward was gasping out, "Gonna cum..."

My response was to swallow around his head on my next down-stroke. Edward arched his back and tried to buck into my mouth as he released his warm seed in me. I swallowed every bit while holding his hips down. When he was spent, I licked the head of his softening cock once then tucked him back into his jeans. He slid off the stump and sat next to me on the forest floor, trying to control his breathing.

Suddenly, I realized what I had just done and I buried my face in my hands. Edward pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have done that to you without asking anything. I was just so fucking pissed at Rose and Emmett for making fun of me...I wish I weren't so shy!"

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward tilted my face up and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Jasper, it's alright, darlin'," he told me. "I love your shyness and that beautiful blush that graces your cheeks. It's part of you, and I..."

He trailed off, smiling. A beautiful breathtaking smile lit his whole face up. A sense of realisation washed over him and I just stared at him, waiting to see what he was going to say. His eyes sparkled at me. "I love you, Jasper," he said so softly, almost as though he had to say it to himself to believe it. "Jasper, I  _love_  you." He said it again, stronger this time.

I weakly smiled at him, unsure if this was some warped dream. He rubbed my cheek gently, his eyes pooling with so much hidden depth. Edward leaned down, resting his forehead against mine. "Oh God," he said, and a tear fell from his lashes onto my nose. "I am _in_   _love_  with you."

More tears escaped my eyes and I felt a tightening in my chest. Edward was  _in_   _love_  with  _me_? I'm just Jasper...shy, geeky, fucked up Jasper. How could he love me? Looking into Edward's teary eyes, I realized it didn't matter how, or why, all that mattered was that he loved me. And in that moment, I knew I loved him too. Feeling the heat flush over my whole body, I felt like my heart was swelling, taking my breath.

Slowly and gently cupping Edward's face in my hands, I took his lips in a soft, open mouthed kiss. He smiled gently at me, slow tears coursing down his cheeks. "Edward," I breathed, looking directly into his eyes, "I'm in love with you too." Giving him a watery smile, I said, "I love  _you_ , Edward..."

He closed his eyes then, and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as Edward pressed sweet, tender kisses all over my face. In between his kisses he was murmuring to me that he loved me, just the way I am, and to never change. He told me he loves my shyness and awkwardness, and that I didn't have anything to prove to him. And with every word, every kiss, I loved him more and more. I could just be myself, and he would love me.

Finally, he pulled back and wiped my face free of our tears. I did the same for him, then he stood and pulled me to my feet as well. "Are you ready to go back to the house, beautiful?" he asked me with a smile. "There's something I have to do."

Frowning, I nodded, wondering what the hell he was on about. Smiling at me, he took my hand and started leading us back through the woods toward the house.

"What is it you have to do?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Well, first, I have to tell the news that I am in love with you." His words caused a pang to go through my chest that I could only describe as  _love_. "Then," he continued, "I'm gonna talk to Emmett and Rosalie about the way they make fun of you. I just won't have it anymore."

My eyes widened.  _Oh shit!_

**Well, there ya go! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Penny**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey again! I think some of you have been waiting for this chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint!**

**A big[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/5/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) you to OCDJen, for prereading this, even while sick. You are wonderful, bb! I heart you very much!**

**Also, thank you to Katy, for doing an exceptional beta[job](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/5/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) on this! You are awesome!**

**So, without further ado, as they say…..**

**Enjoy!**

My head was spinning. There were so many emotions coursing through me, I didn't know which one to address first. I felt high, basking in the sweetness of love. From the moment we shook hands in that bar, my life had changed. Jasper had changed me, making me want to be a better man for him.

I loved every single fucking thing about Jasper Whitlock. His shyness and awkwardness were so endearing to me. When it was just the two of us alone, he wasn't so shy or awkward. He was smart, kind, funny, and fun to be with. I loved the way he would tell me a joke then blush after the punch line. He almost acted as if he shouldn't be talking that way. It warmed my heart.

Then there was the fact that he was fucking  _breathtaking_  to look at! Hell, his looks alone were enough to get me hard. Our first kiss in the arena on the day of the barrel races was so fucking  _perfect_. It was sweet and heartfelt, and just  _right_. I felt complete when I kissed Jasper that day, and it was a day I'd never forget.

My love grew for Jasper every fucking day since the races, without me realizing it. Thinking back, I wondered how I could have missed it. Now, it was so obvious to me that I was in love with him then. I know, at the races, we had only known each other a couple of days, and it didn't make sense to be in love so fast, but there was something about Jasper. He had set my world and my heart on fire.

But today, after the incident with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, the realization that I was in love with Jasper had hit me. And, no, it wasn't the blowjob he had given me, even though I was shocked as hell at his boldness and determination. Actually, if I'm completely honest, it was hands down the absolute best I've ever had.

The closer we got to the house, the tighter Jasper held my hand. He was getting nervous. I smiled over at him and whispered in his ear. "Nothing to worry about, beautiful. I'm not gonna shoot them or anything." He chuckled slightly and gave me a small smile.

Approaching the porch, we saw that Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the swing, talking and laughing. Jasper let go of my hand, moving to walk up the [steps](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/5/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) slightly behind me. I knew that if I turned and looked at him, he would be blushing. He didn't want Rosalie and Em to say anything else, but I wasn't going to give them the chance. I walked up and stopped directly in front of them. Jasper leaned back on the railing behind me.

"Em, Rosalie, I think ya'll laughing at and making fun of Jasper was inappropriate and uncalled for. Do you think it's really that funny to make Jasper feel uncomfortable?" Their smirks were pissing me off even more. "Don't smirk at me!" I yelled. "You wouldn't believe the shit I've heard at home from you two, but at least I have the decency to keep my mouth shut! I would appreciate it if you would do the same!" `

Emmett's face paled a little. "What shit, Edward?" he asked quietly, and when I looked at Rosalie, I was pleased to see that she was the one blushing now. It was now  _my_  turn to smirk.

"Well, let's see," I said thoughtfully, crossing my arms over my chest. "There was the time you went down on Rosalie in the hayloft. I walked in there and heard the nastiest slurping noises I've ever heard, along with Rosalie moaning out that 'yeah, that was the spot." I quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna hear more?"

Em and Rosalie both yelled out, " _No_!"

I laughed and turned to Jasper, taking his hand. He beamed at me, and I threw him a wink. "Come on, darlin'," I told Jasper. "Let's go in and leave these lovebirds alone. I think they've learned their lesson."

Pulling Jasper by the hand to the door, I stopped and looked back at a blushing Em and Rosalie. "Oh, and by the way, just so you know, in the future ya'll will hear more of me and Jasper, cause the man  _knows_  how to give a guy a blowjob!" Not even waiting for their reactions, I pulled Jasper inside the house.

We raced to his room and he slammed and locked the door behind us. I collapsed onto the floor, leaning back against the door, laughing my ass off. Jasper plopped down beside me, grinning. "That was fucking  _brilliant_!" he said, a little breathless from running up the stairs.

I looked at Jasper, my laughter slowly subsiding. He was flushed with laughter with a big smile on his face, showing me his perfect dimples. His eyes were a brilliant blue, twinkling with his mirth, and they were burning into me with their intensity.

Unable to help myself, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him, gently for a moment, then more demanding. Jasper didn't seem to mind as he tangled his tongue with mine, cupping my face with his hands. As he pushed his fingers into my hair, a small whimper escaped me. I swear, I couldn't get enough of my beautiful Jasper.

Needing to feel his skin against mine, I broke our kiss and pulled his tee over his head, then started unbuttoning my shirt. Jasper was watching every move of my fingers as I slid each button through it's buttonhole. His eyes were dark with desire, and he licked his lips.

"Could you go any slower?" he asked impatiently, and I smirked at him.

"Well, then, darlin', why don't you help me?" I challenged, and Jasper's breath hitched. I didn't expect him to do anything but blush, but I had to hold back a moan as he reached over and pulled my shirt open, scattering the remaining buttons across the carpet.

"That's better," he breathed, and laid back, pulling me on top of him.

I studied his face, wondering where he found the courage to do that. My Jasper never ceased to amaze me, and I loved it. Shrugging out of my shirt, I leaned down and took the soft, sweet skin of Jasper's neck between my teeth. He groaned into my hair, and I ran my tongue over where I had bitten him. I didn't bite him hard, and he seemed to like it, so I bit him again, just as gently. He was running his hands up and down my back. As I bit him, he moved his hands to my ass, pulling me against him. Fuck, he was just as hard for me as I was for him.

Slowly, I rolled my hips against his, and his hands gripped my ass harder. "Oh, God yes!" he cried, and I moved my mouth back to his, gently kissing and nipping at his lips. "You like this, beautiful?" I whispered against his mouth, rolling my hips again.

"Yes!" Jasper gasped. " _More_ , Edward, I  _want_  more... I  _need_  more!"

Jasper's pleas went straight to my cock, and I knew I couldn't deny him what we both wanted. After kissing him once more, I moved off of him and stood, pulling him up with me. Taking him into my arms, I walked him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed. Slowly unbuckling his belt, I never took my eyes from his. I wanted him to feel comfortable with me, in whatever we did.

Surprising me, Jasper helped me pull the belt out of his belt loops and I dropped it on the floor. Gently kissing his lips, I then moved my hands to the button of his jeans. He just stared into my eyes, softly panting, waiting. I popped the button and pulled down the zip, not wanting to make my love wait too long.

Hooking my thumbs in his belt loops, I slowly and carefully tugged his jeans down over his hips. When I took my thumbs out of the loops, Jasper's jeans softly fell to the floor. He closed his eyes, a gorgeous pink blush staining his cheeks. I looked down and my breath caught as I realized he was also going commando. His thick, hard cock was standing proudly for me, and it was breathtaking. I swallowed hard at the thought of being able to put Jasper's beautiful cock in my mouth, which I was dying to do. But first, I had to get him out of being embarrassed.

"Jasper, look at me, darlin'," I said, and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "There is absolutely nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You are absolutely  _gorgeous_ , and I love seeing your delicious looking cock all hard for me." I paused for a moment, leaning in to kiss him softly, and I whispered out, "Can I touch you, Jasper?"

He barely nodded at me, giving me his answer. My lips met his as I gently wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock. He felt amazing in my hand. He was warm, soft, and unbelievably hard. I didn't know how much longer I could go this slow with him. My own cock was almost painfully hard, begging for release from the confines of my jeans.

Slowly, I stroked Jasper's cock, and his head fell back onto his shoulders. He hissed in pleasure then let his head fall forward onto my shoulder. "Edward...you have to...stop," he choked out.

I let him go immediately, and his dark, desire filled eyes looked into my own. "Are you alright, Jasper?" I asked softly, and he nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm just not gonna last if you keep that up," he said quietly. "Your hand is...just... _fuck_   _it_..."

Surprising the fuck out of me, Jasper took my hand and placed it back on his cock, then reached for the top button of my jeans.  _Fucking hell, he's brave when turned on!_  I thought to myself as Jasper then pulled my jeans open and started pushing them down my legs. His head was resting on my shoulder again and his hands fumbled with my pants. "Shit..." he moaned out as I quickened my pace a little around his cock. "Edward," he panted, "stop...stop..."

Letting go of him again, he quickly pushed my jeans the rest of the way down and I sighed when my cock was finally freed. "Crawl up on the bed, beautiful," I whispered, and watched as Jasper toed out of his shoes and socks, stepped out of his pants, and did as I asked. I don't think he realized that when he crawled onto the bed his ass was on prominent display for me. He was so fucking beautiful, I had to stop myself from tasting him right then. But God, how I wanted to!

Jasper laid on his back, propped on the pillows at his headboard. His dark blue sheets made his slightly pale body almost luminescent. He was breathtaking, and even though I could never get my fill of taking in his beauty, I had to taste him,  _now_.

I hurriedly got out of my shoes, socks, and pants, then climbed onto the bed, laying on my side beside Jasper. He looked over at me and smiled tentatively. There was just the faintest trace of pink on his cheeks, and I smiled back. "You are so beautiful, my Jasper," I whispered, then leaned down to kiss him softly. "I could stare at you forever and never get tired of looking."

The pink in his cheeks darkened a little, but he didn't hide his face. His eyes were still dark, and I was so ready to make him come undone with pleasure. I had to be careful, though, because if he got too embarrassed, he would shy away from me, and I didn't want that. I still didn't know why Jasper was so shy, and I wanted to find out, but I wanted him to come to me. Not wanting to push him into telling me, I figured I would wait until he was ready. It was fucking killing me, though, because while he was not as shy alone with me, I wanted him to feel like what his worth was, which was everything. God, I fucking loved him so much.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts by caressing my cheek with his thumb. Feeling fire race under my skin where he touched my face, like I always did, I focused my eyes on Jasper's.

"What were you thinking about, Edward?" he asked quietly, looking a little concerned.

Deciding not to tell him what I was thinking about his shyness, I just said, "I was just thinking about you, darlin'. I love you, Jasper."

Smiling, Jasper's eyes darkened a little more and he whispered out, "Kiss me."

"I'd love to," I replied softly, and touched my lips to his. Immediately, the fire of love and desire was coursing through me again. As our lips moved together in soft, loving kisses, I couldn't help myself and ran my hand over his lightly muscled chest, pausing at each of his nipples to tease them with my thumbs.

Arching slightly off the bed, Jasper's hand gripped my hair and he opened his mouth against mine in invitation. I didn't hesitate in deepening our kiss. Our tongues stroked each other lovingly, and I moved my hand closer to his glorious cock.

As my hand inched lower and lower on Jasper's stomach, finally resting in the soft curls below his happy trail, he moaned into my mouth, then broke our kiss. He was panting lightly as he looked into my eyes. "You can touch me, love," he whispered, and I wasted no time in running a finger up his turgid length. I reveled in how soft the skin was under my finger, and I could practically feel him throbbing.

Jasper's eyes rolled back a little as I closed my fingers around his cock and stroked him slowly a couple of times. I needed to taste his skin, so I leaned over and kissed along his collarbones. After a moment, I started moving my mouth down his chest, between his pecs, and onto his stomach. Once again, he was writhing underneath me and I loved the sound of the small whimpers and moans he was giving me. He was so fucking perfect.

I kissed along Jasper's happy trail, scooting sideways so I could reach him better. He had his head pushed back into the pillows, breathing hard. His hands were holding the pillows next to his head in a death grip as he tried to control himself. Hell, seeing him like that was making it hard for me to control myself.

Unable to wait any longer, I lifted my face to whisper, "Jasper, can I taste your magnificent cock?"

Jasper groaned and nodded, and that was all I needed. Slowly, to savor the taste, I ran my tongue up the side of Jasper's cock. He was  _so_  fucking sweet, and I realized I would never be able to get enough of his taste.

When I got to the head, I flicked my tongue against the underside, and Jasper cried out softly.

"You like that, Jasper?" I asked, and he nodded frantically.

Smiling at my beautiful Jasper, I flicked my tongue against his head again, then sucked it into my mouth.

" _Fuck!_ " Jasper cried, and bucked his hips. I held them down on the bed and gently sucked his head for a moment before sliding my lips further down, sweeping my tongue back and forth against him. He was breathing really hard now and when I got to the base of his cock, I gently grazed him with my teeth all the way back up.

" _Oh God, Edward,_ " he groaned from deep in his throat, and that just spurred me on. Bobbing my head up and down, I was determined to make him scream my name. Casting my eyes up to his face, I saw that his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open in a silent cry.

Letting him go, I said, "Jasper, don't hold back, beautiful. I want to hear what I'm doing to you."

He looked at me, then, and before he could close his eyes again, I took him back into my mouth. He tried to buck up into me again, but I held him still. "I'm... _close_..." he whimpered, and the sound of that made my cock twitch, and I moaned around him. He cried out loudly at that, so I did it again. Every time I went down on him, I moaned, knowing he was getting closer and closer to bliss.

Hearing his cries was amazing. Knowing I was the one to make him feel like this was making my heart swell with love and happiness. Not to mention it was also making my cock painfully hard.

"Edward...gonna..." Jasper breathed, then cried my name loudly over and over as he released in my mouth. I swallowed greedily, gently sucking him, so as not to miss a drop. He tasted fucking  _amazing_.

When Jasper's cock began to soften, I released him from my mouth and moved back up the bed. His breathing was still erratic, and I leaned over and softly kissed his parted lips. He looked at me then, and I pushed his damp curls away from his face. "You okay, darlin'?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Edward, that was...oh my  _God_... _thank_  you. I  _love_  you." Jasper rambled, then turned to his side and pulled me into his arms.

I held him close and stroked his back with my hands, calming him. He seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm. After a moment, I pulled away a little and asked, "Jasper, have you ever had a blowjob before?"

His face reddened, and he looked down. "No," he said softly, and I was shocked. After the blowjob he had given me, I was sure he had given and received one before. Suddenly, I wondered if the reason for his shyness with me was because he was a virgin. I didn't want to ask him, but I couldn't stop myself. "Jasper, are you a virgin?" I asked slowly, hoping I didn't upset him.

Surprisingly, Jasper chuckled at me. He looked up and I saw mirth mixed with sadness in his eyes. "No, Edward, I'm not a virgin. I've topped, one time only, but have never had the...um...pleasure of experiencing a blowjob, or handjob, or any of that with anyone but you."

"So you've never bottomed?" I asked.

"No..." Jasper mumbled, looking down again.

"Jasper, look at me."

"It's just that I...I mean...after what happened, and..."

Jasper was rambling now, and I was concerned. Was there something I didn't know about? Then it hit me. The reason why he was so fucking shy was because of something that had happened to him. Of course!  _That's_  why Rosalie was so overprotective of him. Now that I knew that something had happened to him, I had to know. I couldn't be intimate with him without knowing what to avoid.

Jasper looked up at me again and his gorgeous blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears. I touched his face softly. "Please talk to me, darlin'," I whispered.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Jasper said, "A little over a year ago, I had a friend in college named Jacob. He was my best friend, and was also gay. We hung out all the time at school and at each other's houses. We were pretty much inseparable.

"Rose knew we were both gay, but she's never given me or him any shit for it. Anyway, one weekend, we were at Jacob's house, off school on break. We were talking in Jacob's room, and at first, it was just usual conversation, just shooting the shit. Then, I don't know how, but we were talking about sex."

Jasper looked down again, blushing, but composed himself quickly. "We confessed to each other that we were both virgins, and Jacob told me he didn't want to be a virgin anymore. He said that he was in college for fuck sake, and he wanted me to...um...fuck him."

Pausing for a moment, Jasper wiped at his eyes with his hand. I took it his hand in mine and held it firmly, trying to comfort him. "It's alright, Jasper," I told him in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "Go on."

"So, long story short, I...um...fucked him," Jasper continued. "There were no kisses, no foreplay, no nothing. He was my best friend, and I did him a favor. Afterwards, he tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. I didn't think of him that way. He didn't get mad or anything, but he did offer to reciprocate the favor. I told him no thanks, because I wanted to bottom for someone I loved, not just to lose my V card. I thought he was gonna be mad, but he wasn't. He told me he understood."

He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself before he continued. His hands started shaking a little and he pulled away from me, laying on his back. I propped my head in my hand, resting my elbow on the pillow. Jasper looked down at himself and realized he was still naked. Blushing, he sat up and reached down for the folded afghan at the end of the bed. I just watched as he pulled it up over us and settled down again.

Looking at me with his cheeks still tinted pink, Jasper mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, beautiful. Go on," I assured him.

He looked down and picked at the edge of the blanket. "Jacob has a brother, Embry. Embry hated gays, really bad. Well, he heard me and...um...Jacob, and afterwards, he came running in the room. We were already redressed and talking, and he grabbed me."

Jasper paused again and sniffed a little. I lifted his face with my finger and saw that he had tears swimming in his beautiful eyes. "Jasper, you don't have to talk about this," I told him quietly, not wanting to see the pain on his face. I was surprised, however, when his expression hardened.

"No, Edward," he said firmly. "I'm finishing this."

I'll admit, I was a little taken aback by Jasper's tone. I realized, however, that he needed to tell me the reason of his story, no matter how much it hurt him, or hurt me to see him upset. Barely nodding, I whispered, "Alright," and moved my finger from under his chin.

"Anyway," Jasper continued, "Embry grabbed me and pulled me outside. He threw me down and kicked me, all while screaming how he hated faggots and I turned his brother into one. He asked me how I could dare fuck his brother."

Jasper's breath hitched as a choked sob escaped his throat. How my heart ached for him.

He rested his head on my chest and I ran my hand through his soft curls. It was hard to hold back my own tears when I was feeling Jasper's on my skin. "Take your time, darlin," I whispered to him. He nodded, but after just a moment began talking again.

"The whole time Embry was screaming, he was kicking me. He worked in construction, so he had on those fucking steel toed boots. They hurt like hell. I could hear Jacob yelling at Embry to stop but he didn't listen. He was calling me names with every kick. When he was finished kicking my body, he kicked me in the head. The pain was so intense, I begged God to put me out of my misery and let me die, but he didn't.

"Lying there in the dirt, I took my beating silently. I just wanted it to be over. Embry kicked me in the head so many times, my vision was blurry and I knew I was losing consciousness. I welcomed it.

"The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sounds of sirens coming closer. Silently, I thanked Jacob for calling 911."

By the time Jasper was finished with his story, my own tears were falling into his hair. How could someone do this to someone so kindhearted and sweet? I remembered how I ached for him when he told me how his parents had died in a plane crash two years ago. That was nothing compared to how much I hurt now. Oh, my poor beautiful Jasper.

I wrapped my arms around him and just held him as we cried together. My thoughts were interrupted when Jasper started talking again.

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later to find out that I had been in a coma. My brain had swelled, and had blood on it, so they had to drain it. There were bruises and scrapes all over me. I was a mess, and that's why Rose is the way she is now. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Rose holding my hand and crying. And, that's it. After I came out of the hospital, we moved here."

"Jasper..." I sighed, softly rubbing his back, "look at me, beautiful."

Raising his head, Jasper trained his watery, sad blue eyes on mine. Gently, I wiped his face with my hand.

"I love you, Jasper, just the way you are. It kills me to know that happened to you, and even though it's done and over, I still wish there was something I could do. But, I can swear this to you. As long as we are together, nothing and I mean  _nothing_  will  _ever_  hurt you again. Thank you, darlin', for sharing that with me."

Jasper smiled softly at me. "Thank you, Edward. For listening, for being with me, and most of all, for loving me. I love you, too,  _so_ much."

Unable to help myself, I leaned in and kissed my Jasper. It wasn't a urgent kiss, it was just a kiss that told him I loved him and meant what I said. And, I did mean it, with everything that was in me.

**I hope you enjoyed reading, and I also hope that I have shed some light on Jasper's past.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**

**Penny**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey ya'll. It hasn't been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry bout that. I hope you can forgive me, and I also hope this chapter makes up for it. This chapter was ready almost a week ago, but I have been sitting in the hospital with my hubs. I almost lost him, but the amazing doctors at TMC Carrollton and Piedmont in Atlanta put in a pacemaker. Now, he's good as new again!**

**Anyway, sorry for the ramble, and enjoy reading!**

**MMIH 6**

**JPOV**

"Jasper, are you ready yet?" Rose called up the stairs.

"Almost!" I yelled, still looking at my hair in the mirror. It just laid there, like it always does. I hated it. Fucking messy curls just got in my way! Maybe I should cut it short. I wondered what everyone would think if I did that. They'd probably go ape-shit. And Edward? He would kill me. Besides, I liked having his hands in my hair too much to cut it off.

Smiling to myself at the thought of that, I checked my appearance one more time. We were going to a barbecue at the Cullen's, and I wanted to look good. I was wearing the jeans Edward liked best on me, with a tee that said, "I leave bite marks". Edward had bought it for me as a joke, even though we both knew it was the truth.

Slowly, very slowly, I was coming out of my shell. I actually enjoyed going out with Edward, and going over to the Cullens'. The first time I had gone over, it was a nightmare! Esme and Carlisle wanted to ask all sorts of questions about me, which made me uncomfortable. I felt like I did when I was questioned by the cops about Embry, and I almost panicked. Edward had stepped in, though, and told his folks to leave me alone and that I was getting upset. Esme, I guess, thought she was making me feel better by giving me a hug. I swear, I almost fainted.

After the first time I went round, things went a lot better. Carlisle and Esme gave me the space I needed to get used to them. Sure, I still blushed like all hell all the time, but I did get used to talking to them. More often than not, if I was getting uncomfortable, Edward would [step](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/6/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) in.

"Jasper fucking Whitlock! Get your ass down here!" Rose yelled, making me jump.

"Okay!" I yelled back at her, and grabbed my [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/6/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) and wallet. Shoving them in my pockets, I headed downstairs. Rose was waiting for me at the bottom with one hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"Don't worry, little brother, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you even if you didn't spend an hour trying to do something with that mop." She ruffled my hair and I tried to dodge her.

"Rose...stop!"

She just laughed at me and turned to go out the door. I followed her, trying to pat my hair down. She locked the door behind me, still chuckling, making me flip her off on my way to the car. We chatted about mundane things on the way to the Cullens'. Ever since Edward had called her and Emmett out last weekend, she had been trying to be nicer to me. Personally, I found it pretty funny. I wish she had seen her face when Edward was telling her and Emmett about hearing them in the barn. I don't think I've ever seen her face so red before! It was great!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we pulled into the Cullens' driveway and parked behind Edward's car. There was a volleyball net set up on the front lawn, as well as tables and chairs. Edward and Emmett were casually hitting the volleyball back and forth over the net, while Carlisle and Esme sat at the nearest table, looking on.

When Edward and Emmett saw us pulling up in the drive, they abandoned their little game and made their way over to where we were parked. Before Rose could get the keys out of the ignition after cutting the engine, Edward was opening my door.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, leaning in the car to kiss me.

"Happy to see me?" I asked, chuckling.

Edward nodded, pulling me out of the car and into his arms. I rested the side of my face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He smelled amazing, like always. After a moment, I pulled back and looked over at Rose and Emmett, who were kissing passionately, not caring who was watching. Turning back to Edward, I rolled my eyes. He laughed, pushing my door closed. "Come on, darlin', let's go see Mom and Dad."

Entwining his fingers with mine, Edward led me over to Carlisle and Esme. They were chatting and sipping what looked to be iced tea. I risked a glance over at Emmett and Rose, and they were still kissing and giggling. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem bothered by their behavior.

Turning back to Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, I noticed that they were all looking at me expectantly. Blushing lightly, I mumbled, "Sorry, what?"

Carlisle chucked at me. "We were just asking how you're doing, son."

"Oh," I replied, blushing harder. Suddenly it felt hotter than it already was. "Sorry. I am good, how are you two?"

"We're doing well, Jasper," Esme answered while Carlisle chuckled over my embarrassment at getting caught watching Rose and Emmett kiss. She playfully slapped Carlisle on the arm. "Carlisle, stop terrorizing Jasper."

Carlisle looked from Esme to me, gingerly rubbing his arm. "Sorry, son. Why don't you go inside and have Edward get you something to drink?"

"Thank you," I said, relieved that the awkward moment was over. I was glad when Edward started pulling me into the house behind him.

Upon entering the kitchen, Edward pushed me up against the counter, holding me still with his body.

"Ignore them," he breathed, very close to my face, and I felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the air conditioned room. Edward pressed his mouth to mine, gently, and I tilted my head, immediately wanting more. Obliging me, Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth and I whimpered softly. God, he always tasted so  _good_.

Before I was ready for him to, Edward pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. " _That's_  how I wanted to kiss you when you got here, darlin'," he said quietly. "But, I have a little more decency than to do that in front of the parents."

Smiling at him, I replied, "I think Rose and Emmett would just go for it in front of your parents if they felt like it."

Opening the refrigerator, Edward laughed. "Don't say that too loud, beautiful, they might hear you. And that is something I definitely don't want to see!"

I watched Edward as he was leaning into the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. He was wearing fitted jeans and a tee that wasn't fitted, but was snug enough that I could see his muscled body underneath the fabric. His muscles moving as he moved things around in the fridge had me mesmerized. He had such a beautiful body.

I couldn't figure out why he affected me so deeply. A man as wonderful as Edward shouldn't be in love with a man like me. In the month and a half we'd been together, he had shown me endless patience, compassion, and caring. Sure, he was a cowboy on the outside, rugged and boisterous, but on the inside he had a beautiful soul. He loved me unconditionally, taking me despite my flaws.

Last weekend, when I told him about my bashing, he told me he'd never let anyone else hurt me. He was so loving and gentle with me. He even cried. Him holding me, listening to me, and comforting me had helped me in my healing more than any doctor or psychiatrist could. He made me feel beautiful, safe, and loved. And fuck, I loved him back with my whole heart and soul. There was absolutely no way I could ever let him go. He was a permanent fixture in my life now, and my feelings would never change.

Technically speaking, I had Rose and Emmett to thank for me being so happy these days. If they hadn't made me go to the club that night, I certainly wouldn't be where I am right now.

"Jasper?"

Startled out of my musings, I looked at Edward. He was holding a can of soda and a bottle of water.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, my face reddening.

Edward laughed softly. "Soda or water, darlin'?"

"Oh, um, water," I answered. "Thank you."

Turning and putting the can back, Edward grabbed another bottle of water and closed the door. He leaned against the door for a moment, looking me over, then slowly sauntered over to me. With a gentle smile, he sat the bottles of water on the counter and pulled me into his arms.

He held me tenderly, lovingly, burying his face in the crook of my neck. It wasn't a sexual gesture, but one of love and adoration. I ran my fingers through the soft hair on the nape of his neck as he pressed a soft kiss onto my skin.

"Jasper, I love you," he said to me, his voice nearly a whisper. "I missed seeing you this week."

"I missed you too, love," I replied, smiling. "I love you, too, and it was a long, long week."

Edward stepped back, letting me go except for my hands, which he held in his. I looked into his eyes, which twinkled with mirth. "You know what we're gonna do now?"

I gave him an apprehensive smile. "What?"

"You, beautiful, are gonna get up on Pal."

My eyes widened. "I'm gonna  _what_?"  _Please tell me you didn't say what I think you said, Edward,_  I thought. Yeah, I had spent time with Pal when I visited before, but I was in no way ready to get up on him. Just the fact that Edward wanted me to freaked me out. He must have seen the frightened look on my face because he laughed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, darlin'," he said softly. "I swear you will be perfectly safe."

I believed that Edward would keep me safe, but the idea that I would be sitting high up on an animal that could take off if he wanted to terrified me. If he did decide to take off, I would be up fucking shit creek.

"I don't know about this, Edward," I said, and he put a finger to my lips.

"Hush. It will be fine, now come on. You know Pal likes you."

Reluctantly, I grabbed our bottles of water and let Edward lead me back out front. He was pulling me by the hand to the side of the house and Carlisle looked up from where he was pouring charcoal in the grill. "Dinner's in an hour and a half, boys!" he called, and Edward threw him a wave.

We went around back of the house, through the backyard, to the barn. The barn was situated so you could enter it from the backyard at the front doors and exit into the pasture. The fence was attached to the barn wall on the outside, about halfway down. The pasture was huge, and held nothing but green grass, waving slightly in the soft breeze. There was also a stream that ran through the back side of the pasture, so the horses had fresh, cold water when they were turned out of the barn.

Inside the barn, to the right, was the ladder up to the hayloft, which ran along the whole right side. There was another ladder near the other doors at the end of the barn. To the left was the tack room, which was massive and held saddles, bridles, and assorted other horse accessories, from feed, buckets, and tools, to a mini fridge that held medicine in case one of the horses got sick.

Just past the tack room and ladder were ten stalls, five on each side. The Cullens only had four horses, one for each of them.

When we got to the barn doors, Edward opened them and we stepped inside, out of the hot sun. I could immediately smell the now familiar smell of hay and horses, and I smiled, until I heard it. There were sucking noises and moaning coming from the tack room. Fucking hell, it was Rose and Emmett! Slowly, I looked over at Edward and he gave me a disgusted look before he got a wicked glint in his eyes and smiled widely.

Putting a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet, he motioned for me to follow him. Quietly, we went through the open door of the tack room. Edward leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and motioned for me to do the same. I leaned next to him, but was trying hard not to look at Emmett and Rosalie next to the mini fridge. It wasn't working, and what I saw was fucking  _disgusting_.

Rose was on her knees in front of Emmett, enthusiastically sucking his cock. Emmett had his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed with his mouth hanging open. Every time Rose would go down on him, he would let out a sickening moan. It was all I could do not to vomit.

Edward suddenly cleared his throat loudly, and said, "Don't mind us, guys, we're just getting a rope halter."

I have  _never_  seen Rose move so fast! She stood up, turning around to face us with her hand over her mouth, leaving Emmett completely exposed. He covered his junk the best he could, mouth still hanging open, but this time in shock. He turned to face the wall and yanked his pants up. Rose just stood there, frozen, her face as red as...well...mine.

Edward burst into laughter then, as I just covered my face, but I had an idea that none of them would expect.

"My eyes!" I cried loudly. "Oh God! I think I'm going blind!"

Edward just laughed harder and I moved my hands away from my face, which was red, but I was grinning like a motherfucker. Edward slung his arm around the front of my waist and buried his head in my neck, laughing so hard, he snorted. I laughed at that and kissed the side of his head.

Rose was just standing there with her mouth hanging open, her face red all the way to the top of her ears. Emmett finally recovered and turned around to face us. He didn't say a word, he just walked over to Rose, grabbed her arm, and towed her out of the tack room. After a moment, we heard the barn door slam.

Laughing hard, I waited for Edward to collect himself. It took him a moment, but finally, he raised his head and let go of my face to wipe his eyes.

"Oh my God, Jasper," he said, trying to catch his breath, "Rosalie and Em are  _never_  gonna live this down!"

"Never," I agreed, laughing.

"And  _you_..." Edward said, suddenly pushing me up against the wall with his body. He leaned in and sucked the spot just beneath my ear, making my eyes flutter closed. "Fuck, beautiful, your little stunt has made me hard..." he breathed against my skin, which sent a tingling sensation directly to my cock.

Edward continued kissing along my neck and jaw, setting me on fire. I was now completely hard and the sounds he was making against me were just fueling the flames.

"Edward..." I moaned out, "God..." I couldn't form coherent words at the moment, so I tried letting him know how I felt by grabbing his hips and pulling them into mine, grinding our hard cocks together through the denim of our jeans. It wasn't enough.

"Jasper..." he breathed, moving his lips to my slightly parted ones, where he flicked his tongue against them. I leaned forward a little and captured his tongue with my lips, sucking it into my mouth. Groaning deep in his throat, Edward caressed my tongue with his own. I was in Heaven every time he kissed me like this.

After a few moments, Edward pulled back a little and his sweet breath fanned my face. "Let's go up to the loft where we can get more comfortable, darlin'," he whispered, then backed away, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the ladder. He ushered me up first, following me quickly.

We weren't even in the loft a full minute before Edward had crushed me to him, kissing me deeply, urgently. His hands gripped my hips as he walked us backwards toward the back corner of the loft, behind some bales of hay. We were bumping along and stumbling the whole way.

Without breaking our kiss, Edward pushed me down on a big pile of hay. He broke our kiss just long enough to pull my shirt up and over my head, throwing it aside, then pulled off his own. Through my half lidded eyes, I stared at his magnificent body. His abs were moving with the panting breaths he took, and I had to taste them.

"Edward," I panted, "you are so fucking gorgeous, love. Come here."

Holding onto Edward's sides, I pulled his chest down to me. He propped his hands on either side of my head, and I slid my hands up his torso to his pecs, where I ran the pads of my thumbs over his already pebbled nipples. I kissed along the line down between his pecs, onto his abs, and all the way back up to his collarbones, which I sucked on lightly. He was moaning softly at me, mumbling incoherent words.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next, however. He bent his elbows and slid his chest down mine, laying fully on top of me. Jesus, I loved his weight on me, and I grunted involuntarily. Answering with a grunt of his own, Edward kissed me again, grinding his hips into mine. Softly, unable to help myself, I cried out into his mouth and dug my fingers nto his ass, trying to pull him closer.

Needing air, Edward broke the kiss and moved to my neck, sucking, licking, and nipping. I felt no embarrassment when Edward and I were like this. The love, passion, want, and need took over my senses, making me high and bold. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted.

"Edward," I panted, "lose the jeans. Now."

Surprised, Edward looked at me. "What? Are you sure? We're in the barn, babe." His eyes were still clouded with desire, but there was also concern there. I smiled.

"I'm sure, Edward," I said softly. "I know what I want, and I want you. Who cares if we're in the barn? All that matters to me at the moment is me and you." I paused for a moment, looking into Edward's eyes, and I was positively sure that this is what I wanted when I whispered, "make love to me, Edward. Please."

Edward looked surprised for a moment before a slow smile graced his beautiful face. He trailed a finger down my cheek lovingly. "Are you sure you're ready, Jasper? You're sure this is what you want?"

"I have never wanted anything more. Please, Edward, claim me fully as yours."

My heart filled to bursting with love as I made my request to Edward. I didn't have any second thoughts. This was truly what I wanted. Edward had changed my life in so many ways, and I loved him more than myself for doing so. I wanted to give him this gift, not to mention how badly I wanted to feel him inside me, thrusting lovingly into me as we kissed and murmured words of love. I was positive it would be my Heaven.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed my swollen lips. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock, and I would love nothing more than to make love to you. Thank you, Jasper, for loving me and trusting me enough to give me this precious gift."

"I trust you with my life, Edward, and I love you, more than anything else in this world. I can't wait to have you inside me." Slowly, I pulled his face to mine and took his lips in as loving a kiss as I could muster.

After a moment, Edward pulled away and stood in front of me. I propped myself on my elbows so I could see him better and he popped the button on his jeans, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled down the zip, then hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. My breathing hitched as he slowly slid his jeans down over his hips. He was going commando, and I couldn't wait to see his magnificent cock.

Slowly, tortuously, Edward lowered his jeans. I couldn't suppress the groan of anticipation as his fully erect cock sprang free. Smiling gently at me, he shed his shoes and the rest of his clothing, until he stood completely naked before me. I let my gaze wander over his form unashamedly. Fuck, he was a god.

Edward turned and reached under one of the bales of hay. After a moment of digging around, he turned to face me, holding a condom and a small bottle of lube. My heart sped up at the realization that very soon, he would be inside me. It was what I so desperately wanted, and I couldn't wait.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as Edward sauntered back to me, straddling my hips and resting his ass on my thighs. He dropped the lube and condom next to us and I raised my eyebrows in question. "Are you always this prepared?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Em's stash." He smirked, and I grinned. Emmett was gonna freak when he found out.

Suddenly, Edward's lips were on mine again, as he pushed me back onto the hay once again. His kisses were gentle and loving, and I ran my hands up and down his toned back. The fire that Edward always evoked in me was raging again, white hot, and when Edward flicked his tongue against my lips, I parted them eagerly.

Our tongues explored the deepest recesses of each other's mouths. Edward reached down and popped the button on my jeans. Pulling down the zip, Edward murmured, "Lift your hips, beautiful."

Obliging Edward and feeling him slide my jeans and boxers down over my ass and hips was making me crazy with wanting him. He pressed open mouthed kisses all over me as he moved backwards, slowly ridding me of everything I had on.

When all my clothes were set aside, Edward sat back and looked at me. He was smiling, but his eyes looking me over made a light blush tint my skin. I felt...exposed...probably because we were in the barn without the safety of a locked door between us and the rest of the family.

"Jasper," Edward said softly, "you are breathtaking."

Smiling a little, I held my hand out to him. He crawled slowly up my body, pausing every now and then to kiss or nip my heated skin. My heart overflowed with love for him at how loving his gestures were.

Stopping at my chest, Edward grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. His eyes never left mine as he wrapped his fingers around my rigid cock. I sighed softly, but it turned into a moan as Edward lowered his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth. God, that felt so  _good_. I was hyper-aware of the sensations I was feeling, and I couldn't help the guttural groan that left my lips.

My eyes fluttered closed as Edward continued mouthing my chest and nipples, all the while not breaking rhythm with his hand on my cock. I moaned incoherently, lost in pleasure. Edward was a very talented man.

Slowly, Edward slid his hand down my cock, over my balls, toward my entrance. I felt a brief pang of nervousness.  _Was it gonna hurt very much?_ I wondered. Edward, however, made that thought vanish as he pressed his index finger against my hole. It sent a jolt of pleasure through me and I bucked my hips against his hand.

Edward continued massaging my hole and brought his mouth to mine. As soon as our lips touched, he carefully pushed his finger in. I gasped a little at the sting I felt, but Edward was gentle.

Kissing me slowly and ardently, Edward was trying to soothe my mind away from the sting of him prepping me. I was lost in his kisses and murmured words of love, but couldn't help stiffening a little when he entered me with a second finger.

Moving his mouth to my ear, he whispered, "Relax, beautiful. I am so sorry for hurting you, but it won't hurt for long. I promise."

"I'm okay," I panted. "Don't stop." I tried my best to relax.

Edward carefully stretched me with his fingers, keeping me occupied with his mouth on my neck. I barely felt the third finger going in, and he pumped them steadily. As a matter of fact, his fingers were starting to feel really good.

Lifting my hips to meet his hand made his fingers go deeper, and I groaned against his shoulder. Immediately, he stilled his movements, but I kept bucking my hips into his hand.

"You okay?" he whispered.

I moaned out, "Yes, why did you stop?" It almost sounded like whining, and Edward chuckled, resuming his actions.

"Feels good?" he asked, and I nodded emphatically.

"Fuck yes," I moaned out. "I'm ready now, Edward. Please."

Smiling at me, Edward withdrew his fingers and nudged my legs apart. He knelt between them and pulled my ass up onto his thighs, placing my legs around his waist.

He had a look of complete concentration as he opened the condom and rolled it on. I noticed he used a lot of lube when he applied it to his cock. He leaned over me, then, placing his cock at my entrance. I only winced a little as he pushed the head in. My breathing picked up and I felt like I had been shocked as I realized that Edward was  _inside_  me, and we were connected in the most intimate of ways.

"Edward," I rasped out, as my emotions threatened to overtake me, "I love you."

"As I love you," Edward whispered, looking into my teary eyes. He moved his hips gently, back and forth, pushing in a little at a time, so I could adjust to him. He was hot and hard, and by the time he was fully inside me, I was panting and whimpering.

Wrapping my arms around his back, I dug my fingertips into his soft skin. His gaze became concerned. "You alright, beautiful?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "You can move now."

Edward started thrusting slowly, rolling his hips against me. His head fell forward and he groaned softly. "Jasper...you feel... _so_   _good_."

My mind was clouded with pleasure. I never knew anything could feel as wonderful as Edward making love to me. It may sound corny, but he was my world, and I knew this would change me forever.

I looked at Edward, who had raised his head to look at me, and he was stunning. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead, eyes half lidded, and his red, swollen lips parted.

"Let me kiss you," I panted out, and he crushed his mouth to mine. Our kisses were fueled by desire now, and we tangled our tongues together, lost in each other.

Edward thrust a little harder now, and I felt goosebumps raise all over me, despite the heat in the barn and the fact that we were both sweaty. He hit a spot deep within me, making me groan loudly. I wanted him to do it over and over again; the pleasure was so intense.

"Did I find it?" he panted, and I nodded.

"Do it again."

With a sly smile, Edward fucked me harder, hitting that spot again and again. We were creating a symphony of moans and groans and words of love as we neared bliss. My still somewhat slick cock was trapped between us and every thrust of Edward's hips created an amazing friction.

"Edward," I moaned, "I'm  _close_..."

"Me too. Cum with me, Jasper."

I didn't think it was possible, but Edward thrust faster and harder, pushing me to the edge. Leaning my head back into our bed of hay, my mouth was open in a silent cry as I was brought to the brink of ecstasy. Edward was grunting against my ear, and when he lightly sucked on the skin beneath it, I was done for.

"Oh! God! Edward!" I cried as I felt my cum spilling onto our stomachs and chests. Edward was right there with me, and I could feel his cock pulsing inside me as he emptied himself into the condom. He cried out my name as he came, and kissed me hard.

We rode our highs together, clinging to each other, and as we came down, we kissed softly and slowly. Edward looked at me then, smiling, trying to catch his breath. "Thank you, Jasper," he said softly, "for giving me this gift."

Returning the smile, I replied, "You're welcome. I wouldn't have this any other way."

He leaned down and kissed me gently one more time before carefully withdrawing from me. He grabbed his shirt and cleaned me carefully then tied off the condom and wrapped it in his shirt. I sat up, resting my arms on my knees. Edward looked at me after wiping himself off and laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is full of hay," he chuckled, and smiling, I took a handful of hay and threw it at his head.

"There ya go," I laughed. "Now yours is too."

"Thanks a lot, asshole," he teased, and threw me my clothes. "Let's go see if we can get the hay out of our hair before dinner."

We dressed in relative silence, hurrying so hopefully no one would come in and catch us. When we finished, we descended the ladder and Edward got our bottles of water out of the tack room. Before we opened the barn door to go back to the house, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you again, beautiful, for the gift of making love to you. You are...exquisite, and I cherished every moment." He kissed me gently.

"I will never forget this," I told him. "It was perfect, and I was blessed to have you make love to me. You were amazing."

Smiling, Edward kissed me gently once more, then opened the barn door. We hurried into the house and into his room, successfully avoiding anyone on the way. We knew that if they saw us coming up from the barn looking the way we were, they would know what we were doing.

Closing the door behind us, I chuckled seeing the state of Edward's shirt in his hands. Smiling at me proudly, he disposed of the condom and threw the shirt in the hamper to wash, before pulling a clean shirt out. Looking in the mirror, I began to pull the bits of hay out of my hair. The last thing I wanted was to have hay in it at the dinner table. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently.

"You ready to go and have lunch?" he asked, looking at us in the mirror.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I nodded my head slightly.  _They're bound to know,_ I thought to myself.

As if he could read my thoughts, Edward said, "They won't know, and so what if they do? I'm sure Rose and Em have been caught out before now."

"Yeah," I smiled, "you're probably right."

Taking my hand, he led me out of the bedroom, downstairs, and outside to the rest of the family. They were sitting at the table already, making their plates of food. Edward and I sat across from Rose and Emmett, who were concentrating either on Carlisle, Esme, or their food. I peeked over at Edward, and he was grinning.

"It's about time you boys joined us," Carlisle said, smiling. "Did you not hear me call for you?"

"Um...no, Dad, we didn't," Edward answered, and I felt my face go red. Edward squeezed my knee under the table, trying to let me know everything was okay.

"It's okay, boys, get some food," Carlisle commented with a wink.

Edward and I got our food and settled in to eat, when I spotted a plate of hot dogs sitting on the table next to Emmett. I nudged Edward under the table, and subtly gestured to the plate. He almost choked on his bite of burger and I hid my smile behind my napkin.

Nonchalantly, Edward reached over and picked up a hot dog from the plate. "Hey, Rosalie!" he called. Rose looked at Edward, and he asked, "You and Em seen anything new at the movies lately?" He was using the hand with the hot dog in it to gesture with, and I had to lay my head down on the table to hide my laughter. I knew my face was red, but I didn't care, because the expressions on Rose and Emmett's faces were hysterical.

Getting control of myself, I raised my head just in time to see Edward smirking at Emmett and Rose, and Emmett flipping Edward off. I nudged Edward under the table and he smiled widely at me.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked in an innocent voice.

Chuckling, I just shook my head and continued eating. Emmett and Rose were sulking and whispering to themselves, completely ignoring us now. I couldn't help but wonder if they were plotting revenge.

The question of revenge was answered later during the meal, however, when Carlisle got up to gather some of the empty dishes. When he reached me and Edward, he commented, "You boys could have taken a little more time to come out for lunch if you wanted." He paused, looking at our confused faces. "You know, so Jasper could get the hay out of his hair and Edward could have put his fresh shirt on right side out."

He continued walking past us like he didn't say anything, and I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Edward had his hands over his face, completely embarrassed. But what really got me was when Carlisle stopped and turned around with a smile.

"And, boys, I hope you used a condom."

**There you have it! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it! Leave me a review and let me know!**

**I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning, so I will put it here: I own nothing Twilight!**

**Also, I forgot to mention my thank you's: A big huge sloppy kiss and thank you to OCDJen, for prereading this, and a big thank you to Katy, for being the super beta she is and doing this for me! Also, I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites this. Ya'll are fucking awesome!**

**One last thing, I want to give an extra special thanks to Jen and Mag for helping me get through the hardest week of my life! You two are truly angels and my BEST friends! I love you girls!**

**Penny**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm finally back with another update! Thanks to all who sent well wishes to my hubs and family! : ) He is doing great! He's still not back at work yet, and is bugging the ever loving hell out of me, so I know he feels better! Hahaha!**

**Anyway, huge hugs go to OCDJen, for prereading for me and for putting up with my whining on[the phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/7/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven)! Thank you, bb! Much love to you!**

**Thanks also to Katy, for being my awesome beta! You rock!**

**And last but not least, a big big[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/7/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) you goes to My Name Is Seren Dipity, for buying me on FGB! She owns my ass, and I can't wait to write for her! Much love, mon amie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**Now, on with the show! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I stared at my dad with my mouth open in shock. I couldn't believe he had just said that! Emmett and Rosalie were laughing their asses off, and Mom was just sitting there with a sweet smile on her face.

"Edward, you're catching flies," Dad said, grinning. "So?"

"So, what?" I choked.

"Did you boys use a condom?"

Oh my fucking God! I couldn't believe he really asked me that.

"Yes, Dad, we were safe," I answered him, rolling my eyes. Dad nodded, chuckling, and turned to go to the house. Looking at Rose and Em laughing their asses off, I smirked. "Hey, Dad?"

He turned back to me. "Yes?"

"There was no need to worry. I took the condom from Em's stash in the barn." Grinning widely, I leaned over and kissed Jasper's very red cheek. He smiled at me as Rose and Em went very quiet.

"Ah, I see," Dad said, looking at Rose and Em, who were just as red as Jasper. "Emmett, make sure you keep your [stock](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/7/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) fresh. I'm not ready for grand-babies yet."

Rose and Emmett's mouths hung open, and Dad continued to the house, looking satisfied.

Laughing lightly, Mom stood up, gathering more dishes. "I'm going to help your father and leave you guys to...talk," she said, and hurried into the house.

"Guess she couldn't handle the sex talk," I smirked, winking at Jasper, who answered with a smile.

"Either that or it made her horny and she's going in to do it with Dad." Emmett chuckled. Rose slapped him on the back of the head as Jasper and I made gagging noises.

"Nasty! Shut the fuck up, Emmett!" I yelled, and he snickered.

"Jasper," Rosalie said quietly, and he gave her an apprehensive look. I had a feeling that she wanted to talk about our lovemaking in the barn, and I just hoped she didn't go all mother hen on him. The mood around the table was suddenly serious, and I have to admit, I was kinda anxious.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked in a small voice.

"Did you guys have sex?" she asked, and I couldn't decide if she was mad or concerned.

"Yes," Jasper mumbled, looking down.

"Well, are you okay?" she pressed, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm fine," Jasper answered, looking up at her with a sigh.

"So, who topped who?" Emmett asked, and I rolled my eyes again. Leave it to Emmett to ask a stupid question in the middle of a serious conversation.

"God, Emmett!" I yelled. "Would you just  _shut the fuck up?_ "

Jasper put his hand on my arm. "It's okay, Edward," he said softly, then looked at Rose. "I...bottomed."

"For the first time?" Rose asked, surprised.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

Rosalie's eyes were wide. "But you said..."

"I know what I said," Jasper replied. "I said I would never bottom for anyone I wasn't in love with." He paused, looked at me with a smile, then back at Rose. "And I didn't. I am completely and undeniably in love with Edward. He's the reason I wake up every day. There's no going back, Rose."

Jasper's words went straight to my heart, and I couldn't believe he was confessing his feelings for me to Rose with me and Emmett sitting here. He surprised me with his courage, and I loved him all the more.

Even more surprising was when Rose smiled gently at Jasper and covered his hand with hers. "Jasper, the love in your eyes tells me you're telling the truth. I'm so happy you've found love, because no one deserves it more than you." She glanced at me then. "Even if it is with this retard."

If I was surprised before, nothing could have prepared me for the shock of what Rose did next. She stood up and walked around the table to me and Jasper. She pulled Jasper into a loving hug, then motioned for me to stand. I complied, rather afraid she was gonna punch me or some shit like that, but she didn't. She held her hand out to me and, surprised as fuck, I took it.

"Edward," she said, her face serious, "if you ever do  _anything_  to hurt my brother, I will castrate you myself with a dull kitchen knife. Got it?"

Looking directly into her eyes, I wanted her to know I was completely fucking serious when I said to her, "Rosalie, I wouldn't  _dream_  of hurting Jasper. He is my life."

Rose nodded, then pulled me in for a brief hug. I couldn't believe she was finally accepting me. She was so protective of Jasper all the time, it was hard for me to take in the fact that she had just given me her blessing. Letting me go, Rose wiped at her eyes and went back to sit beside Em. He covered her hand with his.

"I'm proud of you, baby, you did a good thing," he murmured to her, and she smiled at him with watery eyes.

Jasper looked at me with his dimpled grin, and I was mesmerized by the light shining in his eyes. Shocking the hell out of me, he leaned in and kissed me. He didn't waste any time in pushing his tongue into my mouth, either. The realization that we could kiss and hold each other without having to hide from everyone hit me, and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. This was an incredible turn on. It was so hard to hold back all the time. I deepened our kiss, and Jasper snaked his arms around my neck, playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Alright, alright," Emmett huffed out. "Just because you ain't gotta hide to kiss and shit doesn't mean we wanna see it."

Jasper ended our kiss and dramatically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Emmett made a gagging noise and Rose and I laughed. My eyes met Rose's and she surprised me yet again by saying, "Em, I  _did_  do the right thing."

I guess Jasper coming out of his shell has had an impact on Rose. Never forcing anything, I always let Jasper lead. Every time he would do or say something in front of everyone that was even a litle bolder than his usual shy self, I was so proud of him. I wasn't gonna push him out of his shyness. He had to do that himself, and I was willing to wait forever if that's what it took.

The rest of the afternoon was spent goofing off in the front yard. I tried to get Jasper to play volleyball, but he adamantly refused. He said he didn't want to make an ass out of himself in front of everyone. Of course, I told him he wouldn't, but he wouldn't be budged. So, me and Rose played against Emmett while Jasper sat and talked with my parents, who had come back out to watch us play.

When Emmett spectacularly kicked mine and Rose's asses at volleyball, we decided to wrestle in the yard, which Emmett pinned both me and Rose every time. Jasper laughed at me, so I pulled him into the yard for a bit of fun. He was really strong, but I pinned him anyway. I quickly decided that wrestling with Jasper wasn't a good idea when I sat on top of him and looked down at his flushed, smiling face. Thoughts of our earlier activities in the barn raced through my mind, making me get off him quickly before I could get hard. That would be embarrassing as hell.

As the evening became twilight, we all sat at the table with my parents, drinking iced tea and chatting. It was comfortable, and I couldn't help but watch Jasper's face as Dad and Mom told him stories about their misspent youth. He would listen wide-eyed, barely blinking, his eyes twinkling with mirth. And when the stories were funny and he would laugh really hard, and throw his head back, giving me a full view of his slender neck.

God, I love him.

When the twilight became full dark, Mom and Dad excused themselves to go inside so us 'youngsters', as Dad called us, could have some time alone before Rose and Jasper had to leave. Emmett and Rose moved to the porch, cuddling and talking quietly. I ran into the house, grabbed a thick blanket, and took Jasper out into the backyard, where I spread it out and motioned for him to lay on his back next to me. The moon was full, and the stars were bright, bathing us in soft light. We were quiet at first, just laying side by side, fingers linked together.

"Jasper?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just what a good time I had today," he answered quietly. "I will remember today for the rest of my life."

"So will I," I whispered, and touched his face. "Today was perfect.  _You_  are perfect, Jazz."

Leaning in, I pressed a lingering kiss on his lips, and he pulled back slightly, turning on his side and propping on his elbow. I did the same, caressing his arm with my free hand.

"What we did today, Edward, has changed me, I think," he said.

Frowning slightly, I asked, "Changed you?" Suddenly, I was afraid of his answer.

"Yeah," he answered, looking down. "I mean, I'm  _really_  not a virgin now...and that's important to me."

Frowning more, I had to ask, "Are you telling me you regret having me make love to you?"

"Oh,  _God_   _no_ , Edward. Absolutely not," he told me, looking into my eyes. "What I meant was that I'm changed now, for the better." He touched my face. "There's no going back for me now. Having you make love to me today was  _the_  most special moment of my life."

He paused, and leaned in to kiss me gently. "I'm so fucking in love with you, Edward, and you're stuck with me."

"Oh, Jasper," I breathed, and pulled him to me. I held him tightly against me so he wouldn't get cold, and we were silent. The only sound around was the chirping of the crickets. Feeling Jasper laying against me, breathing softly, was exactly where I wanted to be. We were quiet again, but after a moment, jasper looked at me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Was I...um...any good at, you know...sex?"

Looking at his worried face, I answered, "Jasper, you are a wonderful lover." I kissed the end of his nose. "You are amazing at sex, beautiful."

Sighing in relief, Jasper snuggled back into my side. "Good," he replied. "Cause I plan on doing lots more of it."

Because I had been gone all week training a horse in a neighboring county, I wanted to take Jasper somewhere nice. After asking Dad and Em for suggestions, I decided to go with Dad's. They were going away for the night, camping, and they were going to stay all the next day, fishing. And, Rose and Em were going with them. That meant Jasper and I would have the house all to ourselves for almost twenty-four fucking hours. I was ecstatic. It had been almost a week since we had made love, and I wanted him.  _Badly_. I didn't only want him for that, though, I wanted us to wake up in the morning next to each other. I wanted to hold him and watch him sleep. On the other hand, I couldn't wait to get Jasper in my bed, writhing underneath me as I made slow, sweet love to him. Fucking hell, he set me on fire. My smoldering need for him is always present.

Dad's suggestion was that I take Jasper to dinner then bring him back to the house to, put quotes here, watch movies. Yeah, right. The way I was feeling at the moment, once me and Jasper got through the front door, we'd be lucky to make it to my room before we started losing clothes.

Em's idea was...typically Emmett. When I asked him for his input, he said one word.  _Fuck_. Damn asshole. Jasper was so much more than a fuck to me, and Emmett knew that. Then again, he was probably tired of me bitching all week about having to be out of town.

On Friday evening, after the rest of the family left, I went to pick Jasper up for our date. I wasn't usually romantic, so I wasn't surprised when Rose told me I had to pick Jasper up at their house. He was the romantic one, and I found myself smiling at his attempt to get me to be romantic. My practical ass just assumed that he was gonna ride over with Rose. But now, here I was, in my car on the way to pick him up.  _Sneaky little bastard,_ I thought fondly.  _But he's my sneaky bastard, and I loved the shit out of him._

Pulling into the driveway of Rose and Jasper's place, I smiled at the sight of my beautiful Jasper standing on the porch, leaning on the railing. He looked  _fuckhot_  in black jeans and a white tee, with a black button up on over it, unbuttoned. He had a sexy as fuck smirk on his face, and I wasted no time in cutting the engine, getting out, and going up the porch steps to get to Jasper. When I reached him, he threw his arms around me, buried his face in my neck, and breathed in deeply before kissing me there.

Chuckling, I asked, "Miss me, darlin'?" I held him close, discreetly breathing him in too.

"Fuck yes," Jasper breathed, kissing my neck once more before lifting his face to mine. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure," I smiled, and kissed him until we were both breathless. By the time we pulled apart, my head was fuzzy with my need for him. Judging by the look in his eyes, he felt the same.

"You ready to go, beautiful?"

Jasper nodded at me and we went to the car. Once we were on the road heading to town, Jasper asked, "Where are we going?"

"We have reservations," I answered, not wanting to give anything away.

"At that gourmet place?" Jasper asked, surprised.

Nodding, I grinned at him. My boy deserved the best, and after being out of town, I wanted to treat him good.

"Wow," Jasper said softly. "Thank you." He brought our clasped hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of mine.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant, we listened to the radio, not talking much and just enjoying being together again. This past week wasn't the first time I was away, but it was the first time in almost two months since I had been so far away from Jasper. Emmett was so frustrated at my worrying that by the time the end of the week rolled around, he was so ready to kick my ass.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Jasper and I left the car with the valet and went in to get our table. We were in the front corner, partially hidden by a low, wide wall with ivy on the top and trailing down the sides.

We settled in, sitting close together and resting our joined hands on the table. Before we could even begin to have a conversation, a waiter arrived. He looked at our joined hands with a smile. I was glad, because I would hate to ruin the evening by getting rude with him.

"Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome. What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke?" I asked Jasper, and he nodded. "Two Cokes, please," I answered the waiter and he nodded before leaving us alone. Jasper opened his menu and I followed suit. Looking over the top of my menu, I saw his lips pursed as he was reading. Jesus! If I wasn't turned on before, I certainly was now, and then my cock decided to lift its head and survey the situation. Quickly, I looked back at my menu so as not to make the situation in my jeans worse.

By the time the waiter came back with our drinks, we were ready to order and I had my ...uh...problem under control. Jasper ordered chicken and I ordered pork. When the waiter was gone, we fell into easy conversation.

Jasper was so different when it was just us alone. He was animated when he talked, and rarely became embarrassed. He liked to watch educational channels, and he fascinated me with stories of what he had learned from them. Listening to him talk about those things, I noticed he had a light in his eyes that was amazing. He was so happy in his element, and I loved that about him.

He was currently regaling me with a story about a show that he watched about Billy the Kid when he suddenly became rigid in his chair. His face paled and his hands started shaking.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned and afraid of what he had seen.

Pointing to a table a little ways down from us, he said quietly, "That's Jacob."

"Jacob?" I asked, looking where Jasper was pointing and seeing a black haired man sitting with another man. They were sitting close together and had their legs hooked together under the table.

I was suddenly livid.  _This_  was the man who claimed to be Jasper's best friend then just looked on as his brother almost beat Jasper to death? Oh,  _hell_  no! I was not going to let this shit go! Pushing my chair back, I let Jasper's hand go and stood up. I had a few questions I wanted answered from this asshole, and I wanted my answers  _right now!_

Striding over to his table, I tapped him on the shoulder and he ignored me. That just pissed me off more. "Excuse me," I bit out through clenched teeth, tapping him again. He looked up at me, frowning.

"What? Can't you see that I am on a date here?" he asked rudely, looking me up and down. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Come on," I seethed, pulling him out of his chair by his arm. He was protesting loudly, making everyone in the restaurant look at us as I pulled him toward the front doors. When we passed mine and Jasper's table, I motioned for Jasper to follow us.

The three of us went out the front and away from the windows, where I pushed Jacob up against the wall. He looked past me, at Jasper, and his face paled. "J-Jasper?" he stammered, "Is that you?"

"Yes," I said in a low voice, fisting his shirt in my hands and pushing him harder against the wall. "That is Jasper,  _my_  boyfriend and the man you watched get beaten almost to death by your brother! What the  _fuck_  were you thinking?"

Jacob paled even more. "I-I was scared!" he yelled, but I was having none of it.

"If you were so scared, why the fuck did you wait so long to call 911 for Jasper? You were supposed to be his best friend!" I noticed that Jacob had tears in his eyes, and I let him go, breathing hard. I so wanted to pound this fucker's face in, but seeing his tears made me hesitant. He seemed a lot tougher than to cry because I was yelling at him.

Trying to calm myself, I asked, "What happened, Jacob?"

Jasper walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I think I know what happened," he said quietly.

Surprised, I looked from Jacob to Jasper. "What, Jasper?"

Not looking at me, Jasper answered, "It happened to him, too."

I looked from Jasper back to Jacob, and he nodded. "Right after the ambulance left with Jasper, Embry turned on me. He didn't hurt me as bad as he did Jasper, but he busted me up pretty good. Luckily, I was able to call 911 before he got me too bad. I'm sorry, Jasper, for what Embry did to you. It was my fault, and I got my punishment for it. I'm a fag too, remember?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Jasper told Jacob with a soft expression, and the two friends hugged each other.

I was standing there in shock. My anger had faded and I felt like a fool for what I had just done to Jacob. When they parted from their hug, I had to ask, "Jacob, what happened to Embry?"

"He's in prison, for two counts of hate crimes and one count of attempted murder. He will be there for a long time."

Walking up to Jacob, I felt a mix of emotions. I was ashamed of attacking him like I did, sorry for him being bashed, and relieved that Embry was locked up. Holding my hand out, I looked Jacob in the eyes, hoping he could see the sincerity in mine. "Jacob, I'm Edward Cullen, Jasper's boyfriend, and I'm very sorry for what I did to you."

With a smile, Jacob shook my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, and it's all good. Jasper's very lucky to have a boyfriend who is so protective." He threw Jasper a wink and let go of my hand.

Jasper smiled and looked at me with love shining in his eyes. "I am," he said softly, and gently kissed my neck.

I returned his smile and slipped my arm around his waist. "Jacob, I apologize again for the way I acted."

"It's okay, really," Jacob said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Jasper. You look well and happy."

"Very well and very happy," Jasper answered.

Suddenly, all I wanted was to get out of there and go home. Looking at jasper, I asked, "How do you feel about going home, ordering a pizza, and watching a movie, darlin'?"

"Sounds fine to me," Jasper smiled.

"Alright. I'll just go pay the waiter, and I'll be right back." Kissing Jasper softly, I left to go back into the restaurant. I apologized to the hostess and the waiter for the scene I had made before paying for our meals and giving the waiter a hefty tip.

When I went back outside, Jacob and Jasper were sitting against the wall, wiping their eyes. They had needed a moment alone, but now, I was ready to take Jasper home. Walking up to them, I held my hand out to Jasper.

"You ready, beautiful?"

Smiling, Jasper took my hand and let me pull him up. "Yep," he asnwered, then looked at Jacob. "We'll talk soon."

Jacob nodded. "See ya."

"Hey," I said. "Can we exchange numbers? Maybe we could all get together and hang out somehow."

"Sure," Jacob said with a smile.

We exchanged phones, putting each other's numbers into our phones, then with a last goodbye, I led Jasper to the valet to get the car. As I drove us home, Jasper was quiet, looking out the window. Our hands were clasped between us, but his was limp. Usually, when we held hands, he held on to mine. Looking over at him, I saw that his brow was furrowed, like he was deep in thought.

"Jasper? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

He looked over at me, and I was surprised to see his jaw set and his eyes blazing with a determined look. "I'm fine," he answered, a little harshly. Fuck me, was he pissed off at me because I exchanged phone numbers with Jacob? All I wanted to do was have all of us get together so Jasper and Jacob could catch up and hopefully be friends again. I refused to believe that Jasper could even think that I wanted Jacob. Christ, Jasper was my  _world!_

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and when we got back home, I let us in the house without saying anything. Hell, I was afraid to say anything! I didn't know if Jasper was fixing to explode at me or something. Walking into the living room, I pulled out my phone to order the pizza, and was shocked when Jasper took the phone from me and threw it on the couch. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What-" I managed to get out before Jasper pushed me down on the couch and straddled my lap. He leaned in and kissed me, holding my face tightly in his hands. He was demanding in his kiss, almost feral. He rocked his hips against mine, and I could feel that he was hard. What was going on with him?

Breaking the kiss, Jasper looked directly into my eyes. I know he had to see the confusion I was feeling but his eyes were burning pools of blue. His pupils were dilated with lust. "Forget the fucking pizza," he hissed. "You are  _mine_  and I am gonna  _prove_  it to you."

**Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed reading! I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter out in a week!**

**Please review! I love to hear what ya'll think!**

**Penny**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm not gonna ramble this time…**

**I just want to thank OCDJen, for being the BEST prereader an author could have, and Katy, my beta, who does freaking awesome work! Thanks so much girls!**

**Alright, then, now for what you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Jasper pushed me into my bedroom and closed the door. The push was a little forceful, making me turn around to look at him. I know the look on my face was of shock. Jasper had never been this way with me. Remembering the confrontation with Jacob, I realized he must be very pissed. Especially when we traded numbers.

I heard the lock on the door click, then before I could say anything, Jasper pushed me so I fell back on the bed. He loomed over me, and I was very surprised to see his eyes dark with desire. "Jasper, what the -"

"Shut up, Edward," he growled at me, and I closed my mouth immediately.  _What the fuck was he up to?_

"This is what you are going to do," he continued. "You are going to take off everything but your jeans. Now. Then, you are gonna scoot back on the bed and prop on the pillows. Do not make a sound."

Completely shocked, I did as Jasper asked. While I was getting the pillows ready, I could hear Jasper's shoes hit the floor.  _Oh, my God, he was_ _undressing._  My cock twitched in my jeans, at the thought of him undressing. Surely, I thought Jasper was pissed, but if sex was what he had in mind, I certainly wasn't gonna complain.

Turning around, I settled myself on the pillows. The sight that greeted me was one I would never forget. Jasper was standing at the end of the bed, in nothing but his jeans, my cowboy hat, and was lazily swinging a piece of rope in his hand. The low light in the room glimmered on his chest and abs, and I badly wanted to feel them under my tongue. His face was bathed in a gorgeous glow, and I could see the smirk he wore. His golden curls were tucked behind his ears, under the hat, and I bit my lip, trying not to moan out loud. He was so fucking sexy.

"You always want me to ride your horse, Edward, but I much prefer to ride the cowboy. I know I could do that very well," he said in a husky voice. That voice went straight to my cock, which was becoming painfully hard now.

Unable to help myself, I whimpered a little. Jasper climbed onto the bed with the rope, and straddled my thighs.

"Now," he drawled, "I don't want my cowboy to run away, so I'm gonna have to tie him up."

Closing my eyes and swallowing hard, my breathing began to speed up. I had never seen this side of Jasper before, but fuck if I didn't like it! My cock obviously liked it too, because I could feel the wetness of my pre-cum leaking into my briefs.

Jasper raised up on his knees, making my face level with his stomach. I raised my head, trying to kiss him there, and he moved back a little. "Uh-uh, cowboy," he admonished. "No touching. No talking. Now, give me your hands."

Wordlessly, I dropped my head back onto the pillows and held my hands up for Jasper to take. He carefully tied them together against the top bar of the headboard, making sure they were secure but not too tight. My breathing was speeding up again until I was softly panting. Jasper leaned back and sat on my thighs again, biting his bottom lip. Ugh...he knew how much that turned me on!

"Now, let's see," he said, his voice still husky. "What do I want to do with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jasper cut me off.

"No speaking, Edward, or I will stop," he said gently. "Hmmm...do I want to kiss you, or do I want to touch you? Do I want to taste your perfect mouth or take one of those gorgeous nipples between my lips? Hmmm...what to do?"

Jasper's words were driving me crazy, and I wanted to scream, "Anything! Everything! But God, just don't tease me anymore!" I knew that if I said anything, though, he would stop, and I couldn't take it if he did. All I could do was stare at him, waiting, panting, and wanting. He was in complete control.

"I know," Jasper continued, leaning down so close to me, I could feel his sweet breath against my lips. "I'm gonna taste your mouth, then your nipples, and then, if you're good, I might just taste your cock."

My eyes rolled back in my head and Jasper kissed me...hard. Finally, some contact! I moaned into the kiss as Jasper's tongue played hell with my own. All too soon, however, he pulled back, and my hands strained against the rope.

"Patience, lover," he whispered, and brought his mouth to my neck. I tilted it to the side so he could access it fully, and he slowly drug just the tip of his tongue up my neck to behind my ear.

After briefly sucking there for a moment, he breathed, "Mmm...your skin tastes like the sweetest wine. I love to feel your skin under my tongue. It makes my cock so hard for you..." He accented that remark with a roll of his hips against mine, and I could feel him straining against his jeans.

Slowly moving back a little, he suddenly sucked one of my nipples into his warm, wet mouth. My back arched against him of its own accord, and I groaned loudly. Jasper gently took my hardened nipple between his teeth and tugged. It sent a ripple of desire throughout me, and I gasped. Silently, he let my nipple go, then lavished the same attention to the other one. By the time he was finished, I was sweating, panting, and silently begging for release. My cock was aching in my jeans, and I couldn't wait to have it freed.

Jasper kissed his way down my stomach, which was heaving with my harsh breaths. Just as he got to the waistline of my jeans, he moved off of me, standing next to the bed. Surely, he wasn't gonna leave me here like this! I would die of a fucking hard on!

Much to my relief, Jasper popped the buttons on his jeans and slowly pushed them down. He hissed when his hard cock met the cool air in the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beauty, and I didn't even try to stop the whimper that escaped my lips.

Smirking, Jasper ran his finger up and down his turgid length. "You like what you are seeing, Edward?"

I nodded furiously, letting out another small whimper.

"What else would you like to see?" Jasper asked, his eyes boring into mine. "You want to see me do this?" He then wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it slowly a few times. His head fell back and he groaned softly. "Ohh...that feels good..." he breathed, and I redoubled my efforts to get out of the rope. Looking back at me, Jasper sighed and licked his parted lips. "You know,  _your_  hand would feel a lot better doing this..."

 _Then get your fuckhot ass over here!,_ I screamed in my mind. God, I would wank him, suck him,  _anything_  he wanted me to do! He had me so fucking horny, I didn't know if I would be able to keep from cumming in my jeans if he kept this up!

Letting go of his amazing cock, Jasper climbed back on top of me and attacked my mouth. I pulled against my restraints, moaning into his mouth. Before I wanted him to, he feverishly kissed down my body and  _finally_  opened the button on my jeans. Immediately, I lifted my hips so he could pull them off.

He did, roughly, and when he had them off and on the floor, he buried his nose against my balls, breathing in deeply. My hips bucked against his face, and I cried out. Jasper then lifted his face to look at me.

"Remember...no moving..." he breathed, then sucked one of my balls into his hot mouth. My eyes rolled back and Jasper sucked on the other. "Mmm...you taste good..."

 _Jesus Christ!_ I didn't know how much more of this I could take! I wanted to scream and beg for him to untie this fucking rope so I could touch him, but I  _really_  didn't want him to stop.

"I wonder how you taste here..." Jasper told me, and pushed my legs all the way up, holding my ass cheeks in his hands. "Your ass is so beautiful, lover," he whispered. "I can't wait to fuck you...with my tongue..." And with that, he licked one long lick from my ass to my balls. "Mmm..." he hummed, "you are delicious..."

I was breathing so hard, I thought I was gonna hyperventilate. Jasper licked me again, then kissed my hole. Unable to help myself, I moaned out his name. He ran his tongue around my hole lazily, then sucked it gently. Seeing stars behind my eyelids, I cried out his name, loudly.

He continued, licking me and flicking his tongue against me. Every so often, he would give me a quick suck. The noises he was making alone were about to make me explode. I wasn't gonna make it much longer. Suddenly, I gasped as Jasper carefully pushed his tongue inside. He wiggled it for a second, then pulled out.

"God, Edward," he said quietly. "I didn't know if I would like doing this, but you know what?" He paused, waiting for an answer, but I said nothing.

He smiled. "Very good. You remembered. You can answer, lover. You know what?"

"What?" I croaked. My throat was dry from breathing so hard.

"I fucking  _love_  doing this to you..." he answered in a low, husky voice, and I dropped my head back onto the pillows. The next thing I knew, he sucked on my hole once before thrusting his tongue about halfway in and wiggled it. Good God! I knew he was just trying it out for his first time, but  _fuck_! He knew what he was doing!

Feeling my release get closer, I groaned and panted and cried out unashamedly, writhing my upper body on the bed. I had a feeling my wrists were gonna bear rope marks in the morning, but at the moment, I didn't care. There was a pool of pre-cum in my bellybutton, and I was desperate for any friction I could get.

Jasper, however, was relentless. He tongue fucked me until I couldn't stand it anymore, and I screamed out his name as he brought me to the edge. When I did that, Jasper's mouth was suddenly gone, and he dropped my hips to the bed. I groaned, then whimpered.

Crawling up my body, Jasper's eyes were hooded and dark. He licked his lips seductively. "I think I will be doing that again, my love. But, I couldn't let you cum just yet..."

Jasper settled himself between my legs and made a show of appraising my cock. "Well, what have we here?" he asked, and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. I trembled. "I see there is something else here for me to taste..." He traced the V of my hips with his tongue, then my balls, then up my straining cock. Letting out a pitiful moan, my eyes once again rolled back. I couldn't watch; if I did, I would cum in seconds. But I couldn't take my eyes away.

Taking my cock in his hand, Jasper blew lightly on the now almost purple head, then slowly... _too fucking slowly_...sucked it into his mouth like a kid would do to a lollipop. He let it go, then sucked it in again. And again. I could feel my body tingling with my impending release, and I shuddered. Jasper let me go a final time and crawled up my body, settling himself on me.

"You're getting too close," he breathed against my neck as he kissed and sucked it lightly. "Tell me what you want, Edward. I want to know what you want me to do to you."

Swallowing hard, I moaned out, "Fuck me, Jasper!  _Please!_ "

"That's not what I want to hear," Jasper said, lazily sucking my Adam's apple. "I want details."

Oh God, I didn't know if I could do this. To add to my frustration, he started gently rolling his hips into mine, grinding our cocks together. If he didn't stop, I would cum soon...very soon. "Jasper," I panted, "I want you to fill my ass with that gorgeous cock of yours..."

"That's better, lover," Jasper told me, moving to my side and reaching over to the table. "And how do you want me to do that, exactly?"

"Ugh..." I groaned as I watched Jasper grab the lube and a condom from my bedside table. He flipped the lube open and dripped some onto his fingers.

"I'm waiting..." he whispered, and he was so close, I could feel his breath on my lips. I stuck out my tongue to try to lick his bottom lip, but he pulled back enough that I couldn't reach.

"Jasper," I whined, then gasped as I felt one of his fingers stroking my entrance.

"Tell me, Edward," he whispered, barely brushing my lips with his.

"I want you to fuck me hard and deep..." I almost yelled, ending in a sharp cry of pleasure as he pushed a finger in, pumping it lazily. Christ, I needed more.

"Very good," Jasper smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Do you love me, Edward?"

"Fuck yes! I love you, Jasper, more than anything!" Even through the lust clouding my mind, I had to wonder where the hell Jasper got the idea to do this to me. Believe me, I didn't mind, but this was just so unlike Jasper.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper kissing along my chest and stomach. He was inching closer and closer to my aching cock, which twitched every time his soft mouth touched my overheated skin.

Suddenly, Jasper licked the head of my cock and simultaneously pushed in a second finger. Those sensations together nearly pushed me over the edge. Moaning loudly, my eyes rolled back.

Pumping me with his fingers, stretching me, Jasper sucked just the head into his mouth, flicking the underside with his tongue. He sucked me in time with his thrusting fingers, but only the head. He wouldn't go down further, but even still, it was mere seconds before I could feel my release nearing.

"Jasper!" I gasped, and he let go of my cock to look at me. Removing his fingers from my ass, he grinned his dimpled grin.

"You ready to be  _fucked_ , baby?"

"Yes, please!" I panted. "Been ready..."

Kissing me once more, Jasper whispered, "Alright." He moved between my legs, taking my feet and resting them on his shoulders. Looking down at my exposed ass, he licked his lips. "Can't wait to fuck you," he murmured, and grabbed the condom from beside me. Ripping it open with his teeth, he rolled it on and covered himself in lube.

Leaning forward, he pushed just the head of his cock inside me.  _Fucking finally!_ I couldn't help but cry out loudly, pulling at my restraints once again.

Jasper looked exquisite, flushed, sweaty, and breathing erratically as he inched inside me. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he hissed words like 'so tight' and 'feels so good'. This was the first time I bottomed for him, and he was beautiful in the throes of his pleasure.

Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward and kissed me, giving me time to adjust to him. We were so involved in our kiss that I didn't notice he had reached up and untied the rope with one hand. Breaking our kiss, he started thrusting gently, and I swear I had never felt anything as good as Jasper's cock inside me.

I needed to touch him. I needed to feel the silk of his skin under my fingertips, needed to hold him as he made love to me. Pulling on the rope, it loosened, and I shook it off quickly before gripping Jasper's ass with my hands, crying out in pleasure. He cried out, too, and thrust faster.

"Jesus, Edward," he panted against my neck, "you feel so good..."

Groaning, I just met his thrusts with my own, bucking my hips up into him to try to get him deeper. He must have known what I was after, because he started thrusting long, deep thrusts that brushed my sweet spot. Unashamedly, I cried Jasper's name as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

"This...what you...wanted?" he groaned out. "You want...me to...fuck you hard?"

"Yes!" I cried, and Jasper was suddenly pounding into me. Our cries and groans filled the room as we both neared our release.

My head was spinning with my impending bliss, and I clutched his back, scratching him with my short nails. I could vaguely hear my headboard hitting the wall, but that didn't matter. Through hooded eyes, I watched Jasper, his face contorted in pleasure, sweat trickling down his temples and chest. He was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen.

Suddenly, I was there. Crying Jasper's name loudly, I came hard all over my chest and stomach. Jasper watched me, and he threw his head back, lost in his own orgasm. I could feel him pumping inside me, and when he was spent, he kissed me hard, collapsing on top of me.

Slowly, I stroked his back while we caught our breath. Fucking hell, I had never felt anything like that before. Dominant Jasper was truly amazing, but I had a feeling it wasn't just to surprise or please me that he did it. He had been acting strange since the car ride home.

Jasper kissed my shoulder softly. "I'm sorry, Edward," he sighed, propping on his elbows to look at me.

What the hell was he apologizing for? He had just made one of my fucking fantasies come true! "For what?" I asked, my eyes searching his remorse filled ones.

Rolling off of me and carefully withdrawing himself, he disposed of the condom then grabbed the box of tissues from my nightstand. I watched as he silently cleaned us both with the tissues and threw them away before pulling the sheet over us and settling back down beside me. He propped on his elbow, resting his head in his hand.

"Jasper," I prompted. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have tied you up like that, Edward. It was wrong," Jasper answered, looking down.

Reaching over to him, I tilted his face up with my finger. "Jasper, that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever experienced. Seriously, you didn't hurt me or anything. Seeing you all dominating like that was amazing. But, I don't think you did it entirely to please me. What happened?"

Jasper blushed lightly and looked down again, muttering.

Tilting his head back up again, I asked, "What did you say? Did I just hear the word  _jealous_  come from you?"

Reddening even more, he nodded, then huffed. "Yes. I was jealous, okay? You and Jacob exchanged numbers, and I was jealous. I wanted to show you that you are  _mine_. I wanted to make you see that it's me that loves you more than life. I can't live -"

Cutting off his rambling, I pulled him to me, holding him firmly. "Jasper, shh," I said softly, running my hands up and down his back. "There's nothing to worry about with me and Jacob. I just thought we all could get together sometime so ya'll could catch up. I never meant for you to feel like I wanted him." Pulling back a little, I whispered, "Look at me."

Jasper raised his head and trained his beautiful blue eyes on mine. I took his hand and placed it over my heart, then touched his face, cupping his cheek in my palm. "Can you feel my heart beating, Jasper?"

He nodded, and I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. "It beats for only you, beautiful," I said in a near whisper, and kissed him. I tried to put all the love I felt into the kiss, and when I pulled away, his eyes were shining.

"So, I'm the one, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

"Jasper, you will be the one until the day I die. I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too, Edward."

Snuggling together with my chest against Jasper's back, my arms wrapped around him, we slowly drifted to sleep. This was the first time Jasper and I had shared a bed like this, and I wanted it to be like this every night. My last thought before I closed my eyes was that, one day, I would marry this man: my sweet, passionate, loving Jasper.

**So, what did ya'll think? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Penny**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm back from another round! Thanks to all who read and reviewed…I know I don't reply, but I do so love reading your thoughts on my little fic! I hope ya'll can forgive me for not replying! I do appreciate all of ya'll…..so much!**

**A very special thanks goes out to my fuckawesome prereader, OCDJen, who is so very busy right now, and she took the time to preread this for me…. Much love, bb![Thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/9/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) you so much!**

**This chapter has not been beta'ed, as Katy is out until August 2. So, all mistakes you find in this chapter are all mine. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, but I sure as hell wish I did! ; )**

**JPOV**

I was so comfortable, I didn't want to open my eyes. The house was quiet in the early morning stillness; all I could hear was the chirping of the birds outside the window. It was so peaceful, that I guess I felt that if I opened my eyes, the serenity wouldn't be real. It was warm here, under these blankets, wrapped in these arms. The arms of Edward.

Feeling his soft breaths against the back of my neck made me think about the night before. I couldn't help but think that I did Edward wrong by tying him up like I did, even though he said he liked it. When I saw him exchange numbers with Jacob, I felt so...possessive...like I needed to make my mark and [claim](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/9/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) him as mine. In that moment last night, I wanted him to know who he belonged to. And of course, after, I felt like an asshole. Edward assured me that I was the only one for him. and I guess that's what I needed: reassurance. After all, if I wanted to be immature, I could point out the fact that I was the one in his bed, not Jacob.

Jacob was a different matter altogether. When Edward and I were in the restaurant and I saw him, I just froze, not knowing what to expect. I didn't know if he would say anything to me if he saw me, or if he was in there with Embry, or what. When I pointed him out to Edward, the last thing I expected was for him to get pissed and confront him. I was touched that Edward cared enough about what had happened to me.

But when Edward hauled Jacob outside and slammed him against the side of the building, I knew just by the look in Jacob's eyes what had happened. I won't deny that I felt bad, realizing that Embry had bashed Jacob as well as he did me. I also must admit that I was surprised how Edward's anger dissipated when he realized it too. He was such a caring man underneath his rugged cowboy exterior. After that, he was friendly to Jacob and I was thankful, until I had thought they had exchanged numbers for the wrong reason.

Suddenly, I felt soft, gentle kisses being placed on the back of my neck, making me smile. Edward's strong arms squeezed me gently and I sighed in contentment. I was dreading having to get out of bed.

"You awake, beautiful?" Edward asked against my neck, followed by more kisses. His voice was thick with sleep and a little raspy.

"Hmm..." I hummed, enjoying the feel of Edward's soft lips teasing the back of my neck.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured, and I shook my head no.

Chuckling, Edward asked, "You're still sleeping?"

I nodded my head, smiling.

Edward laughed softly and pulled me against him. I could feel his morning wood pressing against my ass. Of course, I had my own morning wood, but I had always taken care of it in the shower. A little embarrassed, I wondered what I was supposed to do now. _What the fuck are you thinking, Whitlock?_ My mind screamed at me.  _You have a gorgeous man in bed with you! Turn over and get some lovin'!_ Berating myself for being retarded, I decided to do just that.

Looking back over my shoulder, I smiled at Edward and he kissed me softly, touching my face. I shifted onto my back while Edward was still pressing soft kisses to my lips.

"Morning, darlin'," he whispered, pulling back just enough so I could see his deep, green eyes. He looked so happy. I hoped he was and that it was because we had woken up together, in his bed.

"Good morning," I mumbled with a shy smile. "Did you sleep good?"

"I've never slept better," Edward answered, and continued pressing light kisses on my lips. Soon, however, the kisses became more heated, and I could feel the now familiar heat spreading over my body.

Turning over, I placed my hands on Edward's hips and pulled him closer to me. He hitched his leg over my hip and I whimpered as our groins met. We were both hard, and when Edward moved against me, it sent tingles up my spine. Damn. I would never get tired of feeling him against me, hard and wanting.

I leaned in and kissed his neck, lightly sucking. It elicited a soft moan from Edward, and I smiled. "I could get used to this," I said, continuing my teasing of his neck.

"What?" he breathed, rocking his hips against mine.

"Waking up with you."

Edward answered by rolling us over and laying fully on top of me. I welcomed his weight and let my eyes flutter closed. Edward then leaned down so close to my face, I could feel his breath on my lips. Parting them slightly, I waited for his kiss. He did not disappoint, first flicking his tongue against my bottom lip, then sucking it into his mouth gently. A breathy moan left my lips, and I cupped the back of his neck, kissing him fully.

When we finally stopped kissing, Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Will you shower with me?" he asked softly, his bright eyes fixed on mine.

"Yeah," I answered, and Edward got off of the bed, pulling me with him by the hand. We went into the bathroom, where Edward turned the water on, letting it heat up. While we were waiting, he pulled me into his arms, lightly kissing along my shoulder. "Your body is so beautiful in the sunlight," he murmured against my skin, and I smiled into his hair.

When the water was warm enough, we stepped into the shower and took turns washing each other's hair and bodies, stealing kisses and touches along the way, until we were both almost panting with need for one another. Then, we did something that I had never done before. We wanked each other off. Standing face to face, with the warm water raining down on us, we took each other's cock in our hands. The feeling of Edward's hand on me, stroking me with just enough pressure, was mind-blowing. Somehow, he knew just what I liked.

Holding onto each other with our free hands, we kissed and nibbled each other's wet skin until we both came, each with a cry of the other's name. It was perfect.

After our showering, we dressed quietly, then went downstairs and had breakfast. We talked casually about mundane things, then we went to the barn so I could watch Edward groom Pal. He told me he was going to challenge Emmett to a race when they got home, and in all honesty, I really wanted to see it. I had never seen Emmett on a horse before, and I couldn't imagine it.

Edward and I managed to keep our hands mostly to ourselves while grooming Pal, and it just so happened that everyone arrived just as me and Edward were making out in the barn. I was so fucking embarrassed when Em and Rose walked in and caught us kissing with our hands in each other's pants. Luckily, though, they didn't make too much fun of us. I guess they remembered the last time me and Edward had caught them.

True to his word, Edward did challenge Emmett to a race, and he readily accepted. I was glad, as it would give me and Rose a chance to talk.

~~xo~~

Sitting on a bale of hay, I watched Edward on Pal and Emmett on his horse, King. They were racing in the pasture, not far from where I was sitting. I wasn't surprised that Edward was winning. But to be fair, I had to admit that Emmett could ride very well. He was a big guy, and before today, I always thought he would look awkward on a horse. He didn't, but maybe that was because King was fucking _massive._ I've never seen a horse as big as Emmett's.

Rose was sitting next to me, quietly watching them. We really hadn't had a chance to talk since they had gotten back. I thought she would be peppering me with questions about what me and Edward did while they were gone. Maybe she was giving me my space, waiting on me to talk. After recovering from my bashing, she mainly left me alone, but every night, we would sit and talk and catch up. I didn't know if it was because I almost died after being bashed, or if she was trying to fill the 'parent' role. Either way, I grew to look forward to our talks, as long as she left me alone the rest of the time. I was on disability, due to the post traumatic stress of the bashing, so I didn't work. Usually, before Edward, I was content to be alone during the day while Rose worked. As long as I was alone, in the house, nothing could hurt me. I guess Rose wanted to kind of make up for leaving me alone by having those talks. Since being with Edward, they had become less frequent. Though, I must admit, I kind of missed them.

"So, Rose, how was camping?" I asked, looking at her and shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand.

"It was great!" Rose answered with a smile. "I actually went fishing this time."

"Really?" I asked., surprised. "With worms?" Rose wasn't afraid to get dirty and sweaty, but she hated any kind of bugs or insects.

"Yep, with worms," she said proudly.

"Wow," I replied, truly impressed. "Did you catch anything?"

"Me and Esme didn't, but the guys did."

"Esme went fishing?" I asked, amused.

"She sure did. I didn't think she would, but Carlisle talked her into it."

"I'm not surprised," I chuckled. "I think that man could talk chrome off a bumper."

Rose laughed. "I think you're right," she agreed, ruffling my hair. "So, what did you and Edward do?"

Batting her hand away from my hair, I said, "He made reservations for us at that gourmet restaurant in town."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "No kidding! Wow. How was it?"

"Well, the waiter was really nice, but I can't tell you how the food was." I paused for a moment. "Jacob was there."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Did you just say that Jacob was there?"

Nodding, I looked down and started picking at the hay I was sitting on. I had a feeling Rose was fixing to go off.

"And? What happened, Jasper?" She urged, no longer relaxed on her hay bale. She was sitting forward, twisting her fingers together.

"Well, I didn't know if...um, Embry...was there with him, so I was nervous. Edward noticed, and when I pointed out Jacob, he went after him. He grabbed him and all three of us went outside. Then Edward, um...pushed Jacob up against the restaurant wall."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Did Edward hit him?"

"No," I answered, looking over at her.

"Why not?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Because Jacob got bashed by Embry, too, right after the ambulance took me away," I answered quietly.

"Oh, shit," she whispered.

"Yep. Then we came home and-"

"Okay, that's enough," she interrupted with a smile. "I don't need to know the rest."

Looking down, I felt my face redden, yet I couldn't help but smile. Images of last night appeared in my mind: my teasing, our lovemaking, and the way we fell asleep after. It all felt so natural, so right. And, if I was completely honest with myself, I really didn't want to go home. I think I could be perfectly happy waking up next to Edward every day.

"What happened to Embry?" Rose asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"He's in prison, for a long time," I answered.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Jazz, that's great! Now you, Jacob, or anyone else won't have to worry about him."

Smiling in answer, I looked up as I heard hoof beats approaching. Edward and Emmett rode up and came to a stop.

Rose and I stood while they dismounted their horses. Emmett leaned over, looking at Pal's leg, while Edward walked over to me. He pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me.

"Found it, Edward," Emmett said, and Edward looked over at him.

"What is it?" he asked, and went back over to Emmett.

"A piece of barbed wire," Emmett answered.

Edward leaned down and examined Pal's leg. "If I go around behind him, it'll be easier to pull it out," he said thoughtfully, then straightened up and walked behind Pal. Leaning over, Edward carefully touched the wire and Pal flinched.

"Sorry, boy," Edward soothed, then took hold of the wire, giving it a firm tug.

Without warning, Pal kicked and Edward went flying. Calling Edward's name, I raced over to where he was lying motionless in the dirt.

Dropping to my knees beside Edward, I looked him over. He was lying on his side, on a rock. His breathing was labored but at least, thank God, he was breathing. My breath caught in my throat when my eyes landed on his face, and my heart shattered. The whole left side of Edward's head, from the top of his ear to the crown of his head, was covered in blood. It was running freely from not only his head, but his nose and ear as well.

Crying out, I sat on the ground and cradled Edward's head in my lap, stroking his blood soaked hair. I sobbed unashamedly. "Edward, love, stay with me," I whispered brokenly. "I love you, just keep breathing for me. Please."

My breath was coming out in harsh pants and sobs as I begged Edward not to die. I was unaware of Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle huddled around me; my focus was on Edward, willing him to live.

I didn't know how long I sat there, incoherently mumbling to Edward, my tears falling on his swollen face. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead, painting my lips with his blood. A hand on my shoulder startled me, and I looked up to see a paramedic kneeling next to me.

"Let us take care of him, son," the medic told me softly, nudging Edward out of my lap. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. The medic's partner helped him get Edward onto a backboard and Emmett pulled me up into he and Rose's arms. I struggled against Emmett's hold, not willing to let Edward go.

Sobbing uncontrollably, I pleaded with the medics, "Please,  _please_  don't let him die!"

The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of Carlisle and Esme. I clung to them with the hope they could hold me up while my whole world was falling down around me. Edward couldn't die! He had to be here with me...there were so many things we still had to do!

I could barely hear the reassurances Carlisle and Esme were trying to give me through their tears. Carlisle was whispering in my ear and Esme was rubbing my back, but I felt and heard nothing. My entire being was focused only on Edward.

Unaware that I was even walking, I realized we were going to the car. We were going to the hospital. I sat in the back, between Em and Rose, and I curled into Rose's side. She tried to soothe me by rubbing my arm. It had little effect to the numbness I was feeling. My tears continued to fall, and even if I wanted to try and stop them, I doubted I could.

The ride seemed to take forever, even though I knew Carlisle was driving anything but slow. Seconds turned to minutes, and I was almost crazy from not knowing what those medics were doing to Edward, whether they were keeping him alive or not.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital's emergency room. Before Carlisle even had time to cut the engine, I was climbing over Emmett to get out.

"Wait, Jazz..." Emmett said, trying to stop me.

"Let him go, Em," Carlisle said, his voice thick with tears.

Emmett let me go and in no time, I was out of the car and running into the hospital. I ran straight to the desk, unaware that I was covered in Edward's blood and people were staring at me. Wiping my teary face, I panted out, "Edward Cullen."

The nurse behind the desk typed something on the computer, then looked up at me calmly, ignoring the state I was in. "Are you family?" she asked curtly.

"I'm his...partner..." I choked out, which brought on a fresh round of tears.

"I'm sorry..." the nurse said, and I covered my face with my blood streaked hands. I knew what she was going to say. "...but no one except family is allowed in there."

I waved her off and turned around to see Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett rushing in. Running to Rose, I threw myself into her arms while Carlisle and Esme went to the desk.

"What is it, Jasper?" Rose sniffed. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know!" I wailed into Rose's shoulder. "They won't let me back there!"

"Mom and Dad have gone back," Emmett said quietly. "They'll let us know."

"Jazz, calm down," Rose told me. "A nurse is coming over with security."

"Guys," the security officer said, "you're gonna have to calm him down and get him cleaned up. He's scaring the other people in here."

Rose nodded, and the nurse handed Emmett a pair of scrubs. Emmett thanked her quietly and pried my arms from around Rose's neck.

"Come on, Jasper, let's get you cleaned up," he said softly.

Emmett took me to the bathroom and wet a handful of paper towels. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at the sight of myself. I was streaked with blood, my eyes were swollen and red, and my clothes were a mess.

I stood, unmoving, while Emmett carefully cleaned my face, hands, and forearms. Slow tears were still leaking from my eyes, dripping onto my shirt. I just couldn't believe this had happened. One minute, we were all fine, and the next, my lover was fighting for his life. Why had this happened? Edward didn't deserve this. He was the most wonderful person in the world, so why did God choose him to suffer this?

"Jasper," Emmett said quietly, disturbing my thoughts. "Can you get dressed?"

"Oh," I whispered, looking away from the mirror to Emmett, who was holding the dark blue scrubs out to me. "Yeah."

Emmett watched me walk into one of the bathroom stalls while wiping his eyes. I have never seen him so sad before. Slowly, mechanically, I took off my bloodstained clothes and tied them into a bundle with my shirt. I dressed in the scrubs the same way, all the while thinking of Emmett. It must have taken a lot of guts and will for him to clean his brother's blood from me.

Exiting the stall, I walked to Em, who was propping on his hands on the sink shelf, his head down. "Em? Thank you for helping me," I said in a near whisper. "I'm so sorry, Emmett."

Turning to face me, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and, for a moment, we held each other close. In a way, we were connecting, sharing our grief. I was crying again, and judging by Emmett's sniffles, he was too.

I pulled myself away from Emmett and looked down. "You ready to go?" I mumbled.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded, wiping his face once more.

Trudging down the hall next to Emmett, I was scared to death of what news awaited me once we returned to the waiting room. No, I was  _terrified_. We walked in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

When we finally made it back to the emergency room waiting area, people were looking at me funny, but I was too occupied to care. Carlisle and Esme were standing with Rose in the corner, talking quietly. As we approached, they looked at me with mixed emotions I couldn't place. I stared at them, waiting.

"He's alive," Carlisle told me as Rose moved to put her arm around my shoulders. I was relieved for that, at least. A small part of my heart rejoiced, but I knew he wasn't finished.

"But?" I asked, dreading hearing the answer. There could be so much wrong.

"He's in surgery. They have to remove his spleen because he landed on the rock the right way and it broke two of his ribs, which punctured his spleen. Also, he has swelling on the brain."

I didn't know what to say. With every word that came from Carlisle's mouth, my heart broke a little more. I hated hearing this. I didn't want to hear this. All I wanted to hear was that Edward was going to be okay. Carlisle looked over at Esme, and I knew he hadn't told me everything yet. I leaned against the wall to ground myself, waiting for what he had to say next. Esme barely shook her head at Carlisle.

Before he could reply, I said tiredly, "I want to know everything, Carlisle. Please, don't hold it back from me. I need to know."

Sighing deeply, Carlisle said sadly, "He's in a coma, son."

Numb. That's what I was when I heard that last sentence fall from Carlisle's lips. Edward was in a coma. My vision started to go grey and the last thing I saw was Emmett and Rose reaching out for me as I started to slide down the wall, into the blessed darkness.

***hiding* If ya'll are still with me, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Penny**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey ya'll! I'm back!**

**I want to[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/10/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) OCDJen for being the best prereader ever! And, a big thank you to Katy, for betaing!**

**I won't make you wait anymore, so…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

JPOV

The next three days were the hardest days of my life. They were filled with nothing but waiting. Once Edward was out of surgery and recovering in intensive care, I was by his side.

I will never forget my first look at him in that bed. There were IVs in both of his arms, bandages on his head, and a tube down his throat, connected to a respirator. The left side of his face was swollen and purple. I could see his beautiful, soft hair sticking out the top of the bandages on his head. It was now free of blood, I noticed. It's funny how, in the most dire of situations, you notice the smallest things.

When I went into that room, my vigil began. I sat next to his bed and took his in mine, being careful not to jostle him. There was no way I was moving until he opened his eyes. It could take hours, days, or even  _week_ _s_. I didn't care. There was nothing more important to me but seeing Edward's gorgeous green eyes look into mine once more. Not even food or sleep could move me from his side.

Everyone tried to get me to lay down and sleep, but I wouldn't. What if Edward woke up while I was sleeping? I couldn't risk it. Esme and Rose took turns bringing me food, but I couldn't eat. I didn't want to. All I wanted was for Edward to open his eyes and speak my name again. I didn't feel cold, I didn't feel warm; I didn't feel anything at  _all_. Rarely did I speak to anyone; I was almost catatonic. The nurses and doctors that came in to check Edward worked around me, especially after the first time they came in. The first nurses that came in tried to get me to move so they could turn Edward. I was having none of it, and I yelled at them to leave me the fuck alone. They must have told everyone else that I would get hostile if they tried to get me to move, so no one else tried.

At sunset of the third day, I had went to the bathroom, and on my way out, I looked at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself. My face was pale, my hair lank, and I had dark purple, almost black, circles under my eyes. I looked nothing like my former self. The light was gone from my eyes; they were a dull, lifeless blue. I knew that the only way the light would come back is if Edward woke up. Tiredness washed over me, over and over again. Not just tired for sleep, but tired of waiting and watching. Tired of worrying about my love laying there, and tired of my heart hurting every time we reached a new day and Edward still wasn't awake.

When my eyes weren't on Edward, they were on the clock. I couldn't help it. Seconds turned to minutes, and they turned to hours. If I put my head on the edge of Edward's bed to rest and closed my eyes,I saw clocks with spinning hands and vivid green eyes.

The nurses told all of us to talk to Edward like we normally would. We all took turns off and on all day for those three days, but to no avail. Edward never moved, not even a flinch or flutter of his eyelashes.

By the end of the fourth day, I was starting to doubt my sanity. By now, I was completely exhausted. Every time I would blink, it felt like there was sand behind my eyelids. I had a raging headache, and my arms and legs felt so heavy. Everyone had already taken their turns talking to Edward, and they were getting ready to go get some food. Earlier in the day, Rose and Emmett brought me some clean clothes and made me get into the shower. I had never washed and shaved faster, but I did feel a little better after. When I was done, I resumed my place next to Edward. They may have made me clean up and eat occasionally, but I wasn't giving up my place beside the only man I would die for.

Of course, I declined going to get food with the rest of the family, and Carlisle went into a speech about it not being healthy to just sit there like I was doing. I guess they all noticed the change in the way I looked.

"Jasper, please come with us," Rose pleaded.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm staying. Just bring me something back."

Rose threw up her hands in frustration and shook her head, irritated at my stubbornness.

Then, it was Esme's turn to try. "Jasper, son, you need some fresh air."

"No, I don't," I told her as kindly as I could manage. I was getting pretty frustrated. "For the past few days, I have had no time alone with him. Please, let me have an hour alone to talk to him." I felt my eyes start to fill with tears, and I silently cursed them. I was so fucking tired of crying.

Carlisle and Esme were silent for a moment, then Esme nodded. "Alright," she said softly. "We'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you," I told all of them sincerely, and they all filed out of the room.

Moving from my chair to sit on the edge of the bed, I looked down at Edward's battered face. His long lashes rested gently against his cheeks. The tube from the respirator made it hard to see his lips and nose.

Slowly and very carefully, I ran the back of my finger along the cheekbone that wasn't purple. "Edward? It's me, love," I said quietly. My voice was raspy, and I cleared my throat. To me, my voice sounded weird in the silence of the room.

"I'm waiting for you," I continued, holding his hand in both of mine. Absently, I played with his fingers. "I'm waiting to see your beautiful eyes look at me again. I'm waiting to hear you say my name again. I know you will, but it's so hard..."

Trailing off my words, I had to wipe my eyes. I just couldn't stop the tears.

"I miss you, Edward," I said brokenly. "I miss us picking on Rose and Em and laughing together. I miss your arms around me, holding me close. Everything is right in my world when I'm in your arms, Edward. I just love you, so...fucking... _much_."

Moving back into my chair, I laid my forehead on the edge of the bed. "Please wake up, Edward," I whispered. "Please come back to me, babe."

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until a loud beeping noise woke me. Lifting my head, the first thing I noticed was pressure on my hand. Trying to clear my sleepy head, I realized Edward was gripping my hand and his eye that wasn't swollen was searching the room, frantic with fear.  _He's awake!_  My mind screamed at me.  _Get someone to get that tube out!_

Finally, my body caught up to my mind and I raced to the door, opening it and calling frantically for a nurse. Luckily, a nurse was coming out of the room across the hall, and she ran past me and into the room. Going back in, I watched how she removed the tube from Edward's throat. He gave a raspy cough and sucked in air sharply. The nurse then used the call button to get more nurses in the room.

Backing up against the wall, I watched as the nurses took care of Edward, making sure he was okay. One nurse took his vitals, while another gave him sips of water, and still another was switching off the respirator and asking questions, writing frantically on Edward's chart.

Unashamed, I cried openly. These were happy tears. My Edward was awake! Hope filled my heart, making my chest constrict with the intensity of it. I felt high, and I couldn't help it; I laughed, and it felt so fucking good!

When all the nurses deemed Edward okay, they left the room with instructions to call them if anything happened. I was all too glad to agree, and I was back beside Edward before the door was fully closed.

Sitting on the edge of Edward's bed, I took his hand gently in mine and smiled through my tears. "Edward," I breathed. "I missed you, babe."

Edward squeezed my hand, swallowing hard. "Jasper," he croaked, and I couldn't help it; I burst into tears. His voice, even with it being rough from the tube, was the most beautiful sound to ever enter my ears. Laying my head down on the side of the bed, I cried. Relief flooded through me knowing that Edward was now awake. After a moment, I felt fingers softly and slowly tangle themselves in my hair. Edward didn't say anything, he just gently massaged my scalp with his fingertips, waiting for me to calm down.

When I had gained some semblance of control, I looked back up at Edward, wiping my face. "Sorry about that," I said quietly. "I was just so fucking worried that I was gonna lose you. I mean, you were in a coma for three days, and -"

"Wait," Edward whispered, cutting me off. He cleared his throat and I carefully gave him a few sips of water. "What happened?"

"Pal kicked you in the head," I explained. "You landed on a rock and it broke two of your ribs, which punctured your spleen, and the doctors had to remove it. The fall caused you to have swelling on your brain." I paused for a moment, willing myself not to cry again. "I thought I had lost you," I whispered, bringing his hand up to my lips and kissing it gently.

"I was...in a coma?" Edward asked, a confused look in his eyes.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Today was the fourth day."

"Fuck," Edward breathed, wincing slightly as he took a deep breath.

"Rest, love," I told him softly, stroking the back of his hand with my own. He intertwined our fingers together, and I smiled at him.

"I don't want to go to sleep, but I am tired," he whispered.

"You can sleep, Edward. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be right here holding your hand when you wake up."

Letting his good eye drift closed, Edward whispered, "Love you, beautiful."

"I love you," I whispered back, and watched as Edward's breathing evened out in sleep.

It wasn't long after and Em, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle came back, bringing me food. I was starving. When they came in, however, the first thing they noticed was that the respirator was off.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in a voice that was borderline panic.

"Edward woke up," I answered, unable to stop the big smile from forming on my lips.

Emmett gave a loud cheer and was smacked by Rose. "Shut up, you ape! This is a hospital, and your brother is sleeping!"

"I'm not," Edward whispered, and opened his good eye again. Everyone rushed over to his bedside, giving him a pat on the shoulder or a kiss on the cheek, telling him how worried they were and how glad they were that he was okay. Tears of happiness were shed, and the tension was gone from the room.

While I ate, Edward dozed and we all sat and chatted about aimless things. A little later, two nurses came in to check Edward's vitals and to give him pain meds. I really wish they hadn't done the latter, because instead of making Edward sleepy, they made him seem drunk. We all found out, unfortunately, that Edward high on pain meds was a very talkative Edward, that had no filter. At all.

I thought my face was going to permanently be red, because Edward prattled on about how he was upset because, obviously, fucking after being tied up was way more fun than regular fucking, and that it was my turn to be tied up next. Rosalie and Emmett laughed their asses off, with Carlisle, while Esme turned red and I tried to shut Edward up. Did it work? Fuck, no. Every time I would put my hand over Edward's mouth, he would lick it, and that shit was just gross.

Finally, after a half hour of me being mortified beyond belief, Edward started to fall asleep. I was so relieved. Esme urged me to lay on the cot the nurses had brought in for me, but every time I tried to get my hand out of Edward's, he would tighten his grip and murmur for me to stay. I couldn't deny him, so I got comfortable as best I could in my chair.

We told Esme and Carlisle to go get some decent rest at home. Since Edward was awake, they did, but Rose and Em decided to stay with me. I was thankful for them, even though their kissing on that cot behind me was grossing me out.

The next morning, Dr. Clearwater came in early, waking us all up. He greeted us happily and loudly, and it was all I could do not to groan in frustration. I was still fucking sleepy.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" the doctor asked, and Edward tried to smile.

"Like shit, doc," he said. "How about you?"

Emmett tried to hide his chuckle in a cough, but I knew better. Edward's answer  _was_  pretty funny.

"I expected you to say that," Dr. Clearwater laughed. "I am good. In a few minutes, a nurse is going to take you to get an MRI of that head of yours. Your brain swelled a little, but since you're awake, it might have gone down."

"Kay," Edward murmured, half asleep.

"Now, I'm going to check your incision, alright?" He looked at me, Rose, and Emmett. "If you would, please let us have a few minutes."

Rose and Em stood, making their way to the door, when Edward opened his good eye fully. "Jasper stays," he said firmly.

Dr. Clearwater looked from me to Edward for a moment, and slowly nodded. "Alright," he agreed.

Edward relaxed visibly, and I gently squeezed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, love," I murmured to him, and he let go of my hand so he could rest his on my arm. He stroked my arm slowly, and I wondered if he was nervous.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, as long as you're here," Edward mumbled, then drew in a sharp breath. I figured the doctor was poking around on him, and my heart went out to him.

"Fuck," Edward hissed, and the doctor covered Edward back up.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Clearwater told Edward. "You are healing nicely. Now, all we have to do is see how your head is. Someone will be right in to take you down."

Edward nodded, mumbling out a 'thanks', and Dr. Clearwater left the room.

Leaning over Edward, I whispered, "You okay, love?"

"Fine," he answered. "But, you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kiss me," Edward whispered, making me smile.

Reaching up, I ran my fingers down his forehead. Slowly, I brought my face closer to his and kissed first his forehead, then ever so gently, I brushed my lips across Edward's swollen eye and cheek. His soft breath fanned my skin as he sighed. Finally, I pressed my lips lightly to Edward's in a soft kiss. I felt the electricity buzz throughout me like it always did, and I realized it had been too long. A thought struck me as the wonderful electrical buzz moved throughout my body. If Edward had never woken up, I would have lost this.

With that thought going through my mind, I tilted my head and placed another, open mouthed, kiss on his mouth. Edward hummed against my lips and I felt another shock race through me.

"Love you," I murmured against his lips then pecked him once more before pulling away.

"Love you too," Edward whispered back just as the door opened and an orderly came in, followed by Emmett and Rose. I stood up straight and I knew my face must have been pink, but the orderly just smiled at me before turning to Edward.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, are you ready to go have your head looked at?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yeah," Edward answered sarcastically. "Highlight of my fucking day."

The orderly just laughed and released the brakes on the bed before starting to push it toward the door. Emmett and Rose moved with me up against the wall so she could have room. Before she could get to the door, however, Edward stopped her.

"Jasper," he called, "come here."

I walked to Edward's bedside, and he took my hand. He looked _so_  scared.

"You'll be here when I get back?" he mumbled low enough so no one could hear but me.

"Of course, love," I soothed, pushing his hair off of his forehead. "I'll be right here."

Edward relaxed visibly and I kissed the back of his hand before letting it go and nodding to the orderly, silently telling her it was okay to go.

When they were out of the room, Emmett clapped me on the back. "We asked the orderly how long it would take for the test and she said about an hour, so come on. You're gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

Nodding and smiling at Emmett and Rose, I replied, "Sounds like a great idea."

We went outside into the hospital's gardens, and I looked up into the bright blue sky, enjoying the sun warming my face. I breathed in deep lungfuls of the fresh air, feeling the stress and tension of the last few days fade away. I was happy that Emmett and Rosalie brought me out here. Though it had only been minutes since we stepped outside, I was feeling so much better already.

Rosalie, Emmett, and I just messed around, talking and laughing, for about twenty minutes before I looked around and saw a familiar face.

"Jacob!" I called, and he walked up to us with a big smile.

"Hey," he said to us and Rose and Em greeted him then walked away a little, to let us talk, I supposed.

"How's Edward?" he asked, and I frowned slightly.

"How'd you know about Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Rosalie got in touch with me and told me what happened. Is he okay?"

"He's healing," I answered. "He woke up from the coma yesterday and now he's getting an MRI to see how the swelling on his brain is."

"Wow," Jacob said thoughtfully, moving closer to me. I ignored it for the moment. "He's really messed up, huh?"

"Yeah, but he's gonna be okay," I answered, a little nervously. Glancing out at the gardens, I made sure Rose and Em were close, which they were. Jacob was making me uncomfortable, with the soft look he was giving me.

"Rosalie told me you were pretty upset," Jacob told me in a soft voice, moving even closer to me. My breathing started to quicken. What the hell was he doing?

"Um...yeah," I stammered out. "Very." Trying to back up, I realized I couldn't because there was a wall behind me. Shit. I was trapped. Looking up at Jacob, I saw that his eyes were dark and burning.

"I could help you feel better," he whispered, cupping my cheek with his hand. I tried to get away, but he gripped my face a little harder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I breathed out, as I started to panic.

"Just helping you," Jacob said, then held my face tightly in both of his hands as he crashed his lips to mine. His lips were unfamiliar to me, and completely unwelcome. I tried to pull away, but Jacob held me still. He pushed his tongue against my lips, but I kept them closed. There was no way he was getting into my mouth.

Whimpering and grunting, I tried to get out of Jacob's hold, but he had me pushed up against the wall so hard with his body, I couldn't get away. Feeling Jacob's hardness against my thigh, I struggled harder.

Finally, mercifully, Jacob was being pulled off me by a very pissed off Emmett. He tried to pull out of Em's grip, but couldn't.

Suddenly, I was so full of rage, I was shaking. How  _dare_  that fucker kiss me when he knew I was with Edward? He should have known better than to do that shit to me, and before I could fully register what was going on, I pulled back and punched Jacob as hard as I could, right in the mouth. "Don't you  _ever_  come near me again, Jacob Black!" I spat, then turned and started walking back to the hospital entrance.

After a moment, Em and Rose caught up to me and Rose put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jasper," she said sadly. "I had no idea he would do that."

Looking over at Rose, I saw how sad and sincere she was, and I granted her a small smile. "It's alright, Rose. It's not your fault."

"Dude!" Emmett boomed happily, "I didn't know you had it in you! That was the fucking  _shit_ , man!"

I looked at Emmett's excited face and couldn't help but smile a little. "Thanks, Em," I mumbled.

By the time we made it back up to Edward's room, the adrenaline had worn off and I was kinda nervous. God. Jacob kissed me! What the hell was he thinking? The stupid asshole! I couldn't believe that Jacob would think that I would go to him because Edward had gotten hurt. That was ridiculous! I was in it with Edward, for the long haul. Hurt or not, sick or well, all of it.

But now, I just had one problem. How the fuck was I gonna tell Edward what happened?

**I hope all ya'll liked it! Please leave a review and let me know! All of ya'll who read and review, or just read, are AWESOME! Thank you!**

**Penny**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey ya'll! I know it's been awhile, but you know how RL goes…. I hope ya'll are still with me on this fic. I will try to do better : )**

**Big thanks to my prereader, OCDJen. You are the best! This has not been betaed, but I had to get it out, and I[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/11/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) Katy for understanding.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Here ya'll go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**~~xo~~**

**JPOV**

Guilty. I felt so guilty, and gross. Jacob had his hands and mouth on me.  _Ugh_. No one was allowed to put their hands on me like that. No one but Edward. God. I really didn't know how to feel. Not only did I feel guilty, but I was so fucking pissed. What the fuck made Jacob think he could do that shit to me? Just because we had met again after all that happened didn't mean he had any right to touch me. I felt betrayed by Jacob, and I felt I had betrayed Edward.

Oh God. Edward is gonna be so pissed at me. When he finds out about this, he is gonna think I cheated on him. I know I sure as hell didn't ask for nor want Jacob to kiss me, but a kiss was a kiss, right? Technically, another man's lips besides my lover's had been on mine. I was tainted now, and things couldn't be the same. Unworthy of having Edward's love anymore. Fuck, how could I have allowed this to happen?

Folding my arms on Edward's [bedside table](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/11/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), I laid my head on them so Emmett and Rose wouldn't see me cry. My heart was aching from the realization that Edward wouldn't want me anymore. I had fucked up so bad, and even though it hurt like a bitch, I couldn't blame Edward. This was all on me.

Tears filled my eyes and fell from my eyelashes onto my arms as my heart slowly fell apart in my chest. I couldn't have a life without Edward in it. There was no way I could survive without him. I lived my life  _for_  him. Soon, he would be back in here and I'll have to face my fate, but I was not ready. Thank God Rose was in here with me, because I just couldn't tell him alone.

A hand on my shoulder made me look up and Rose was standing there, looking concerned. "Jasper," she said softly, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"Wh...what?" I asked through my tears.

"It wasn't your fault and Edward will know that."

Her sincere voice and soft eyes broke me and I threw my arms around her waist, burying my face against her. Crying openly, I stammered out, "H..how do y...you know?"

"He loves you, Jazz," Rose said simply.

"Rose is right," Emmett spoke up from right beside us. Surprised, I looked up at Emmett. He always made it a point not to talk about or interfere with mine and Edward's relationship. So, for him to speak up about this made me think it could be a possibility.

"My brother," Emmett continued, "loves you more than you can imagine. You should see him when we're training horses. He drives me batshit crazy wondering if you're okay and what you're doing. He hates being apart from you. If he could have you with him all the time, he would."

Slowly, I nodded. I had to man up and grow some balls and stop acting like this. Of course Edward wouldn't be upset with me. It would be wrong and is wrong of me to doubt his love for me. Rose moved back as I stood up and headed to the bathroom. Reaching the door, I turned around, smiling, to face Emmett and Rose.

"I am going to wash my face and hands, and brush my teeth, and when I come out, I'm gonna stop this pity shit. Ya'll are right, and I'm done with being a baby about it." And with that, I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I could hear Emmett and Rose chuckling and Emmett called out, "You go, boy!". Smiling, I shook my head.

When I was done in the bathroom, Rose, Em, and I sat and talked about nothing of any importance really, while waiting for Edward to return. Esme and Carlisle arrived, looking a lot more rested, and they each hugged all of us when they came in. We told them how the night and morning went, and they, too, were appalled by what Jacob had done. They asked me if I was gonna tell Edward and I told them of course I was. Esme gave Carlisle a worried look and Emmett patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mom, he can take it," Em told her, and she patted his hand, giving him a small smile.

It wasn't long after that when the door opened and a nurse pushed Edward's bed in. After getting him all set up with the monitors and shit, she left us alone and I pulled my chair back beside him. He was sleeping, looking just as beautiful as always. Carefully, I brushed the side of his face with my finger and hid eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. I smiled at that and leaned over to very softly brush my lips over his. He stirred a little as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay...sleepy..." he mumbled.

Smiling, I said, "Go back to sleep, love. I just wanted you to know that I'm still here."

"Mmm hmm..." Edward hummed, drifting back to sleep.

Holding his hand in mine, I sat there, once again, watching him. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose were quietly talking in the background, and the hum of their voices was making me sleepy. Finally, I laid my head down on the edge of Edward's bed and drifted off to sleep myself.

~~xo~~

 _Edward cried my name loudly as he_   _came deep within me. We collapsed together on the bed, limbs tangling, breaths heaving. Edward had just taken me from behind for the first time, and it was incredible. Leaning over, I threaded my fingers through his...black hair?_

_What the fuck?_

_Looking fully at the man beside me, I saw Jacob's face smiling back at me._

_Holy shit! No, this just didn't happen! No, no, no, NO!_

Jerking awake, I didn't realize I had yelled until Rose asked me if I was okay, and I looked around to see everyone staring at me, even Edward. Shit! I woke Edward up!

"I'm okay," I assured everyone. "Bad dream." Pushing my hair out of my face, I saw Rose and Emmett exchanging a knowing look and I nodded at them. Rose turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, I feel like taking a walk. Will ya'll come with Emmett and me? There's a certain flower I want to show you, Esme, and we also need to get Jasper something to drink, okay?"

Catching on to what Rose was trying to tell them, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett, who surprised me with a squeeze of my shoulder, followed Rose out of the room. Once the door clicked shut, I looked at Edward. He was looking at me through confused eyes.

"What just happened, Jasper?" he asked quietly.

"I had a bad dream," I told him while taking his hand in mine and looking down at it. I was afraid to see his face when I told him what happened. Edward's hand tightened in mine.

"Look at me, darlin'," Edward said softly and hearing the concern in his voice made me look up at him. Tears filled my eyes as Edward's beautiful ones searched my face. "What happened?"

"Me, Rose, and Em took a walk in the hospital's gardens after you left for your test," I began, and took a deep, steadying breath. "While we were out there, Jacob showed up, um, wanting to see how you were."

"He did?" Edward asked, surprised. "That was nice of him."

"It wasn't," I whispered, the tears threatening to spill.

"What? Why?"

"He...he, um..." I stammered, feeling the tears starting to fall. Edward carefully leaned up a little and touched my face, which made the tears come faster.

"What did he do, Jasper? It's alright, beautiful, you can tell me."

"He...pushed me against the garden wall...wouldn't let me go...then he..."

"What, Jasper?" Edward asked in a slightly louder voice. I flinched a little, then just figured I'd be better off blurting it out.

Looking directly into Edward's eyes, I murmured, "He kissed me." After that came out, all of my words just came out in a rush. "I didn't want him to, Edward. He was holding me there. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth, but I wouldn't let him. God, I was mortified. I don't want him, I want you, and now I'm dirty and tainted and you're the only one who is supposed to touch me or kiss me and-"

"Stop, Jasper," Edward said, cutting off my rant. His eyes were cold and his jaw was set. The only thoughts I had running through my mind was that he was going to end it right here, right now. I couldn't help the choked sob that came from my throat as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward, so sorry," I whispered, and Edward was quiet for a moment. That moment felt like hours as I wondered when he was going to drop the dreaded bomb on me.

"Look at me, Jasper," he said softly once again, and I looked up to see that he had calmed down some. "If I wasn't hurt right now, I would be hunting that motherfucker down and beating his ass. No one, and I mean no one touches you, Jasper, but me. I can be a possessive bastard over something or someone I love, that's mine, and Jacob Black is gonna find out how much of a bastard I can be, just as soon as I'm well.

"Now, as for you, my beautiful Jasper," he said, "stop this mess. This wasn't your fault, by any means. Jacob assaulted you, darlin', and you did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Stop beating yourself up over this. You did nothing."

Nodding, I allowed a small smile to form on my lips. "Thank you, Edward, for not going ballistic on me. I don't know what I would do if you believed that I wanted it. Cause I didn't. Actually, I punched him."

Edward surprised the shit out of me by laughing. "You what?" he asked, holding his ribs.

"I punched him," I said again, grinning now. "Emmett pulled him off of me and held him and I punched him in the mouth."

Edward gave me a big smile, and I noticed that his eyes were darker. "Fuck me, Jasper, that's hot," he murmured. "Get your badass over here and kiss me."

"Gladly," I said, leaning over and taking his face carefully in my hands while tilting my head and capturing his lips with mine.  _Ugh...he tasted good_. These were the lips that were meant to be on mine. And they always would be, if I had my way.

I was surprised to feel Edward's tongue slide through my parted lips, but I met it eagerly with my own, teasing and brushing. He leaned more into me and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped from me. After all the shit we both had been through with Edward's accident, this was heaven. It was the normalcy I needed to let me know that everything was going to be okay. The door opening and the rest of the family coming in didn't phase me and Edward as we were so lost in our loving, sensual kiss.

"Somebody feels better," Carlisle said, and I pulled away from Edward, looking over and smiling at him. He, along with Esme, was smiling, and Rose had a dreamy look on her face. Emmett had his hand over his eyes, and I laughed.

"It's all good now, Emmett," I said, and he moved his hand to look at me.

"Thank God," he said. "I'm not sure if I like this new, bold Jasper. Next thing you know, you'll be fucking in public."

"Hmm...good idea..." I said, smirking and quirking an eyebrow.

Emmett groaned and the rest of the family laughed, including Edward, even though he had to hold his ribs.

Right then, in that moment, I really felt like we all were a big, happy family.

~~xo~~

Dr. Clearwater returned later that afternoon with the wonderful news that Edward had no more swelling on his brain, and his head was going to be fine. He was healing nicely from the surgery, and his face was even looking better. The only thing that inhibited him now were his ribs. They would take the longest to heal.

Exactly a week after the accident, Edward was released from the hospital, and I went home with him, to help in any way I could. Carlisle and Esme invited me and Rose to stay as long as we wanted, so we went home and packed some clothes and things to take back to the Cullens'.

If I was being completely honest, I loved being at the Cullens' all the time. There was always such a nice family atmosphere all around , and it was awesome. It was weird to be included in their family stuff; it had been so long since Rose and I had a proper family.

There were times, however, when I just wanted to be alone. At those times, I would go into the barn and sit with a still healing Pal, playing my guitar. I would rejoin the family later, feeling refreshed and more myself.

After the first couple of days of staying at the Cullens', Edward and I had our first argument. I was only trying to help him, because of his ribs, and he was already frustrated. He snapped at me, told me I was smothering him, and that he could take care of himself. He even went so far as to tell me to get out. With my heart at my feet, I left him alone. I went out to the barn and proceeded to sit there and cry; berating myself for not being what Edward needed or wanted me to be. Edward still hadn't been out to the barn since the accident, so I knew he wouldn't look for me there. For the time being, the barn was my refuge.

After a couple of hours, however, Edward sent Emmett out to the barn to get me. I refused to go, because I knew I wouldn't be able to take the hard look in his eyes when he looked at me. He told me I was smothering him, and if that was the truth, why the hell did he want me to go back in there?

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett pleaded. "He's not mad anymore."

"I don't care," I replied, scrubbing the heels of my hands against my eyes to rid them of my tears. "He said I was smothering him when I was only trying to help. He told me to get out, for fucks sake!"

"He knows that now, Jazz. He's just irritated, cause he wants to be all the way well again. He wants to get back to work. He feels like...less of a man because he's still hurting."

"But he's not, Em. He just has to heal."

"I know that, and you know that, and maybe he doesn't want to be waited on. He might just want your company, support and love right now."

Shit, I never gave that a thought. By doing things for Edward, I was making him feel like he was worthless and an invalid.  _Shit_ _!_  No wonder he got upset. I should have known not to baby him because when I was healing; I used to get so pissed at Rose for doing the same thing.

"You're right, Emmett," I finally said. "You're absolutely right." Standing up, I wiped my face with my hands one final time before walking out of the barn and purposely up to the house. Entering through the kitchen door, I saw Esme was standing at the stove. Briefly, she looked at me, then back at the pot she was stirring.

"He's in his room, honey," she said quietly, and I thanked her.

My heart was beating hard as I went upstairs and knocked on Edward's door.

It wasn't even ten seconds before the door was opened, and Edward pulled me inside, shutting and locking the door, then took me into his arms, mumbling apologies against my neck in between kisses. His eyelashes were wet as they brushed against my skin, and I knew he had been crying.

"Edward," I said into his hair, "Stop. Listen to me."

Edward leaned back to look at me with red rimmed eyes. He looked afraid of what I was going to say. Softly, I cupped his face in my hand. He leaned into the touch.

"I'm the one who needs to be apologizing, love," I told him. "Em helped me see that I was giving you help in the wrong way. I never meant for you to think that you're less of a man cause you're hurt. You're just as much of a man now as you ever were. You just need time to heal. I won't try to baby you anymore, but please, don't hesitate to ask me for anything, okay?"

Nodding, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. His lips were mere inches from mine. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, beautiful. I was frustrated, and I feel so bad about it. Please, forgive me, my Jasper."

His eyes were shining with unshed tears, and the love I saw in them let me know all was right in my world again. Leaning in, I barely brushed his lips with mine. "I forgive you..." I whispered against his lips, and he hugged me as hard as he could manage with sore ribs.

The hug was brief, and then his lips were on mine, his tongue seeking out my own. I obliged, parting my lips for him, and he moaned into my mouth as our tongues danced and tangled together in a mind numbing kiss. When we finally broke apart, our breathing was harsh, and I could feel his hardness against my own. Suddenly, I realised it had been a long time since we had done anything even remotely sexual. And I wanted him, right here, right now.

Pulling his hips against mine elicited a whimper from him, and I walked him backwards toward his bed, carefully lowering him onto it. Leaning over him, I started unbuttoning his shirt, trailing my tongue along his sweet, smooth skin. He moaned softly, twining his fingers through my hair. Finishing with his buttons, I pushed his shirt open and placed a gentle kiss first on his ribs then on his scar from his surgery. It was still healing, but looked so much better. I then moved my lips up to his collarbones and placed gentle, sucking kisses there. He moaned out my name sending a shiver down my spine from the sound. Edward's voice, husky with lust, always brought me to my knees.

Scooting him up on the bed a little, I brushed my nose along his pecs, over both of his hardened nipples, and down onto his stomach. He smelled so good, so right, like home. Letting my eyes drift closed, I kissed his abs, then his bellybutton, and along his happy trail, to the waist of his jeans. Raising my head up to look at him, I saw that his head was leaned back and his hands were clenched by his sides.

"You okay?" I asked softly, and Edward looked at me.

"Jazz, I want you so fucking bad right now, I can't stand it," he answered, his eyes locked on mine. They were a rich green, pupils dilated with desire. I had to keep myself from moaning just from the way he was looking at me.

"We can't make love just yet, but I can make you feel good, Edward," I promised, never looking away and pulling open the button on his jeans. Edward let his head fall back onto the bed and I smiled to myself as I pulled down the zip of Edward's jeans and gripped the sides, pulling them down and off. I heard him sigh as I barely ran my fingers over the bulge in his boxer briefs. He was so hard already.

Pulling his briefs off, I took a moment to admire his cock. It was so hard, flushed, and glistening with precum. It looked delicious. Taking him in my hand, I pumped him slowly and he arched off the bed with a gasp.

"Ugh...Jasper...feels so good..." he groaned, and I leaned down to lick just the head of his cock, collecting the precum on my tongue. I moaned at his taste and sucked the velvet skin into my mouth with my hand still pumping him lightly.

"Fuck, Jazz!" Edward cried out, and I looked up to see him watching me with hooded eyes. He was frowning, mouth open and cheeks flushed, and I could have came right then.

Looking up at him through my lashes, I sucked him in again, sweeping my tongue back and forth, then let him go. "Mmm..." I hummed with my lips against his slit, making him whimper.

"Suck me, beautiful..." he panted at me, and how could I deny him? Now was not the time for teasing. Now was the time to suck his glorious cock until he screamed my name.

Without any pretense, I took his whole length into my mouth and sucked hard on the way back up, with my cheeks hollowing. I repeated my actions, not quite deep throating him but letting his head rub across the ridges on the roof of my mouth.

"God...Jasper...so good...not gonna last long..." Edward was murmuring while he teased his nipple with one thumb and caressed his heaving stomach with the other. Seeing him come undone in front of my eyes made me suck faster, bobbing my head on him. He was groaning now, deep in the back of his throat, and I let go of his cock with my hand and trailed my fingers along his balls to the skin just below and pressed lightly. I never broke stride with my mouth, and Edward cried out my name.

"Jasper! God! I'm gonna cum, beautiful...fuck...God...fuck!"

Right after he yelled that, he was grunting as his warm cum flooded my mouth. I swallowed quickly, trying not to choke. God, that was a lot of cum. When he finally stopped pulsing in my mouth, I sucked him gently to get every last drop before letting him go. Crawling up onto the bed beside him, I laid on my side, propping my head in my hand and taking in his exquisite form as he came down from his high. His hair was stuck to his forehead, lips parted, and eyes closed as his breathing calmed.

After a couple more moments, Edward opened his eyes and looked at me with a goofy smile on his face. I was painfully hard, but I ignored it; I was just happy to have made Edward feel good. Surprising me, Edward turned onto his side and leaned in, kissing me softly.

"Thank you, Jasper," he said. "That was amazing. I love you, darlin'."

"I love you, too, Edward," I answered, touching his face. He tuned his head to kiss my palm then brushed his damp hair off of his forehead.

"Are your ribs okay, love?" I asked, hoping all the heavy breathing he had done didn't make him hurt.

"What ribs?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed, not only for the joke he made, but also because we were okay again. I never wanted to make Edward upset again. My heart just wouldn't be able to take it. I lived for this beautiful man next to me, and I would wake up every day for the sole purpose of making sure he was happy and well loved.

**There you have it! I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading, and please review : )**

**Penny**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey ya'll! I am so freaking sorry it's taken so long to update…..I hope ya'll are still with me!**

**Thanks go to OCDJen, for prereading.**

**This has not been betaed, as Katy is very busy at the moment, so any mistakes you find are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Oh, one more note. I usually don't do split POVs, but in this chapter it was necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

No. I couldn't do it, and it was still so fucking frustrating! Almost two months had passed since my accident, and I still couldn't go into the barn. It wasn't fair to Emmett, either. He and Dad were doing all the chores in the barn as well as dealing with the horses. It was my job to be helping Emmett, not Dad's. He shouldn't have to do more than what he was doing already. But, I just couldn't bring myself to go in there. I tried, believe me, I tried. Every time I would get close to the barn door, I would [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/12/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) shaking and break out into a cold sweat. In my mind, there was no reason for me to be like this. I've had Pal for ten years, and loved him dearly. It wasn't his fault that I got hurt, and I knew better than to stand behind him like I did, especially with him being hurt.

Jasper had even tried to help me go into the barn, but that didn't help either. He walked with me, held my hand, and tried to soothe and distract me as much as possible. I loved and admired him for it, but still, I couldn't fucking go in there. When I got frustrated about it, Jasper just told me it was okay to be afraid, and that I would get there. He really seemed to understand my fear, and I fucking loved him for that.

I hated being scared and frustrated about it all the time. In my mind, I was supposed to be all strong and shit, not acting like a fucking pansy. Dad and Em also tried to talk to me, telling me the same things Jasper did. Really, I tried to believe them, and wanted to believe them, but when it came right down to it, the fear was too great. Every time I walked away from that barn, defeated, I felt like a little piece of me was being stripped away; my layers of manhood going.

Currently, it was the second week of October. Jasper and Rose had been gone from our house for a couple of weeks, and I realized that I really missed them. My [depression](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/12/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) of not being able to go in the barn was twice as bad once Jasper and Rose were gone. I just felt lonely all the time because our home life and work was centered around horses, and I didn't feel like I was part of their world anymore. Dad had me bookkeeping for the business, but I still felt like I should be doing more. The way I was acting was not fair to them.

Jasper noticed my depression as well, and I could tell it was putting a strain on us. Our relationship wasn't the same as it used to be before the accident. We used to talk for hours and laugh about silly things, but now, we were quiet. Don't get me wrong. I love Jasper and I need him, but this accident has changed me. I'm just not the same as I was once was. I'm broken, less of a man, and unworthy of love. Jasper deserves so much more than me. I think of him as being like a caterpillar when we met and now he has emerged a beautiful butterfly. It's time for him to fly.

With that thought in my mind, I got my wallet and keys, and went to my car. The whole way over to Jasper and Rose's, I berated myself for what I was about to do. It was killing me that I was going to hurt the love of my life. Yet I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do, letting him go, and that he needed to find someone better than me. Like I said before, I was nothing anymore. And I sure as hell wasn't worthy of Jasper anymore.

Pulling into their drive, I cut the engine and trudged up to the door. I knocked, and it was only a few moments before Jasper was pulling the door open, grinning. "Hey, love," he said brightly, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. My heart ached in my chest and I felt tears welling in my eyes. Jasper had his face in the crook of my neck, breathing me in like he always did. Carefully, I stepped back and he frowned at me.

"What's the matter, Edward?" He asked, and the innocence in his face nearly broke me.

"Will you come out onto the porch with me?" I managed to ask, and he nodded, walking out and closing the door behind him. We sat on the swing, our bodies angled toward each other. Jasper looked really concerned, wringing his hands together, and I reached over to take his hands in mine. Hopefully, he would calm a little bit before he really got upset.

"Well?" Jasper asked, frowning. "What is it?"

Clearing my throat, I told him, "This isn't a good visit, Jasper."

"Is everybody okay? Nothing's happened, has it?"

"Everybody's fine, Jasper," I replied, raising a finger to smooth the crease from between his eyes. I studied his face intently, never wanting it to fade in my mind. "Everybody except me," I continued.

"What are you talking about? Are you sick or something? What is it?"

He was firing questions at me so fast, I had to hold my hand up to stop him. He quieted immediately.

"I'm not sick, well, physically," I said softly, and the crease in Jasper's forehead deepened. "I am unworthy, Jasper," I told him.

"What?"

"I am unworthy," I repeated, looking up from my lap and into his gorgeous but confused eyes. I could feel my bottom lip tremble a bit. "You deserve better than me. I am broken. The accident has changed me. Now, I can't be the man you want or need me to be."

Jasper looked at me with confusion and hurt in his eyes, and I thought I could see them well with tears. "What?" He asked again, but almost in a whisper this time.

Looking down at our entwined fingers, a tear fell from my bottom lashes onto the back of Jasper's hand. He flinched, and I suddenly realized he was shaking. I looked back up at Jasper's angelic face, internally cursing myself for the next words that were to come out of my mouth. "I have to - let you go, Jasper," I choked out, then lowered my face aagain because I knew I couldn't handle the pain that was surely etched on his face and in his eyes.

I was surprised, however, when Jasper pulled his hands out of mine. When he did that, it felt like he ripped my heart right out of my chest. God, it hurt. It hurt so much. I didn't know it was going to hurt this much. Before I could stop it, a sob was ripping it's way out of my chest. Daring a look back up at Jasper, I was surprised to see that he was livid. His eyes were a flat blue, with no sparkle that I loved so much. His mouth was set in a grim line, his jaw clenched. Tears were coursing down his cheeks, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Why do you have to..." he paused, swallowing hard "...as you say, let me go?"

"Because I'm worthless, Jasper," I mumbled. "There's nothing for me anymore. That accident was the end of my career, and you don't deserve a broken man. You deserve a man who can make you happy, and I can't do that anymore."

Jasper stood and started pacing in front of me, pushing his hands through his hair. "That is fucking bullshit, Edward!" He yelled, and I flinched. "Your career is not fucking over, you just choose to think it is. Yeah, you got kicked by a horse, and now you can't go into the barn without freaking. Big fucking deal! You could go in there. You could tell yourself that it's all okay now, and push the fear away and go in there, but what do you choose to do? You choose to wallow in your own self pity."

He took a breath, trying to collect himself, before continuing. I couldn't look at him anymore, seeing him so mad, and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Edward, when I was bashed, and I woke up and was so fucking scared to go out of the house, did I just wallow around, feeling sorry for myself? No, I did not. Rose made sure of that, and I'm a better person for it. I admit, I do stay in the house a lot of the time, but I never allowed what happened to me consume me like you have. You have to be a man and grow a pair. You can't go on like this, and I'm not gonna let you."

Slowly, I stood to face Jasper. His eyes were wet, but wild with emotion. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, and I couldn't help but run the back of my fingers over the side of his face, trying to memorize the feel of his skin against mine. God, I was gonna miss him.

Leaning in, I kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment, so I could take in his sweet scent one more time. "Goodbye, Jasper," I whispered against his forehead, before walking around him, off the porch, and to my car. As I got in, my tears were flowing freely, and I didn't even try to stop them. As far as I was concerned, my world was over.

~~xo~~

**JPOV**

I watched Edward drive away from the house with angry tears running down my face. Everything I yelled at him just now was the truth. He had let that accident take over. It didn't have to be like this, and I refused to let it be. He could go into that barn; he was just scared to. Pal kicking him was a freak accident, and it couldn't be helped.

My heart was threatening to shatter in my chest at Edward's words, but I had to do something about his wallowing. He was willing to destroy us so readily, because of the fucking accident? Oh, hell no! There was no way I would allow Edward to use his trip on the pity train to end us. I would make him see reason. I was fucking pissed, and I would show his ass that he could go into that barn.

Going into the house, I purposely walked into the kitchen where Rose was putting bottles of water in the fridge. I wiped my eyes and gritted my teeth. I would keep control.

"Come to Edward's with me," I said harshly, making Rose jump and turn around.

"Shit, Jasper! You scared the hell out of me! What the..." Rose started to say, then trailed off as she looked me over. "What's wrong, Jazz? What happened?"

Taking a deep breath to try to keep myself from crying, I answered, "Edward seems to think that he's unworthy of me because of his accident, and he came over to tell me he has to 'let me go'." I used air quotes as I repeated Edward's words, and Rose was immediately pulling me into her arms, telling me how sorry she was. I pulled back from her, and I knew the anger was flashing in my eyes.

"Oh, no, Rose," I said, determination lacing my voice. "There will be no apologies because I'm going over there to tell him just how fucking stupid he's being and to get his head out of his ass. You can come with me or you can stay here, but I'm going."

Rose stared at me in stunned silence for a minute then launched herself into my arms, nearly knocking me over. She was laughing, and then she surprised me by kissing my cheek before letting me go. Her smile was huge as she said, "I fucking love you, Jasper Whitlock. Come on, let's go."

The ride to Edward's was quiet and tense. Rose kept looking nervously over at me, as if she thought I would explode at any minute. I just looked out the window, thoughts of Edward's 'break-up' words in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I got. Who was Edward to tell me what I needed and didn't need? I was quite capable of making that decision for myself.

Before the car was fully stopped, I was out and running up to the porch. I knocked loudly on the door and was met with a confused looking Emmett. "Jasper-" he started to say, but I pushed past him, cutting him off.

"Not now, Em," I said, and took the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to get to Edward. When I reached his room, I yanked open the door to see Edward curled up on his bed, his shoulders shaking. I purposely strode over to him, put my hand on his shoulder, and turned him over to face me. He looked like hell with his red, puffy eyes, still leaking tears. Any other time, I would have taken him into my arms and soothed him. Not this time. I was pissed and frustrated, and I had a point to prove to him.

He stared at me dumbly, not saying a word, and I grabbed his upper arm, forcing him to stand. Still, he said nothing.

"Edward, I refuse to believe that you are less of a man for that accident, and I'm gonna prove to you that you're not. Come on."

With that, I pulled Edward by his arm behind me out of his room, down the stairs, past his family in the kitchen to the backyard. His family and Rose followed us and I stopped a little more than halfway to the barn. Turning to face him, I said, "Now, you're going into the barn."

Immediately, Edward's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no, Jasper, I can't go in there," he babbled, almost incoherently, and I gripped his arm tighter.

"Oh, yes you can, Edward, and you're going to. I'm gonna prove to you that there's nothing to it and you're gonna let me. I refuse to let you break us up over something as completely retarded as this. Yeah, you're scared, Edward. So fucking what? I was scared after I got bashed! I fucking got over it, and so are you, now come on!"

The closer I pulled Edward toward the barn, the more panicky he became, trying to twist out of my grip and pull away. He was crying in earnest now, begging me to let him go. When we were about ten steps away from the door, I looked around at Edward's family. Their faces showed various degrees of shock, except Carlisle. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a small smirk. Before I could wonder, however, at what that meant, Edward managed to pull out of my grasp. He started to back away, wiping his eyes, but I was faster.

"Oh no you don't, Edward!" I said harshly, and towed him to the barn door. He was starting to hyperventilate by then, and I was seriously tired of his fit. Hating myself for what I was about to do, I told myself it was a necessary evil. Raising my hand, I slapped Edward, open handed, across his face. It made a resounding smack and I heard Esme gasp just as Edward became still and silent. He brought his hand up to rest on his cheek, where it must have been stinging. The look of shock and disbelief on his face was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry, Edward, for slapping you, but you were panicking," I told him, holding my hand out for him to take. "Take my hand, love, and let me help you."

Reluctantly and very slowly, Edward reached a shaky hand out to me. I held it in both of my hands for a moment, then kissed his hand gently. Wordlessly, I led Edward to the barn doors, opened them, and brought Edward inside. He looked around while I closed the doors, and when I turned back to him, he had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. I think he was relearning the smell of the barn, and without warning, Edwrd was sinking to the floor, pulling his knees up and burying his head against them. I noticed that his shoulders were shaking, and I realised he was crying.

Sitting next to him on the floor, I pulled him onto my lap and he threw his arms around my waist, burying his head in my chest. I just held him, stroking his back and running my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. It took a moment for him to calm down, and he looked up at me through tortured, swollen, red eyes. It broke my heart.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, beautiful," Edward said, his voice rough from crying. "It was killing me, telling you it was over, when I didn't mean it. I thought it was the only way..."

He trailed off, his lip trembling, and I touched his beautiful face.

"It doesn't matter now, Edward," I told him. "Yeah, it hurt, but I was more pissed because you were giving up. I refuse to let you give up, love. I've been where you are now, scared and feeling alone, but believe me, you are not alone and you never will be. There's nothing to be scared of anymore. What happened was bad, yes, but you are stronger than you think. You'll be fine, love, with your family and me to help. You just have to buck up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're my cowboy, babe, and I love you, more than anything."

Edward then squeezed me tight, burying his face in my neck, kissing me softly. "I love you too, beautiful. No more feeling sorry for myself." He paused for a moment, kissing my neck again. "Please forget everything I told you on your porch, darlin'. Please tell me we're not over. I can't live without you, Jasper."

Taking Edward's face in my hands, I looked directly into his eyes.

"There's no fucking way we're over, Edward. Ever."

Edward smiled through his tears before crashing his lips against mine, hard.

**So what did ya'll think? Thanks for reading!**

**Penny**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey ya'll! This chapter has some fun stuff! I hope ya'll are excited! I was really excited while writing it.**

**Thanks much to my lovely prereader, OCDJen, and to my very punctual beta, MrsKatyCullen. You girls rock!**

**Oh, and I just wanna say, to everyone who celebrates it, have a happy and[safe](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/13/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The day I almost broke up with Jasper was a [turning point](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/13/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) for me. After he pulled me into the barn and I completely broke down, Jasper held me and let me get it all out before getting me to walk through the barn a few times. Though I must admit, I was shaking and holding onto him for dear life, I did it. When I passed Pal in his stall, he leaned his head over and nudged my shoulder. It made me jump like hell, but I did rub his nose briefly before moving on. Seeing him again reminded me of the accident, but also, I realised how much I had missed him.

When we left the barn, the family was still standing out there in the yard. [Mom](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/13/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) was looking worried, Dad was smiling, and Rose and Em were just standing there talking. They, too, were grinning. I was embarrassed as hell, but Mom and Dad hugged me and told me they were proud of me and they knew I would be okay. That meant a lot.

As I was taking shit from Emmett about getting smacked in the face, Dad had walked Jasper away and was talking earnestly to him. Jasper was smiling, as was Dad, and when they were finished talking, Dad hugged Jasper, hard. I wondered what that was all about but brushed it aside for now.

Going into the house for dinner, I learned that Jasper and Rose were moving back in for a time, until I was completely comfortable going in the barn by myself. Secretly, I was glad, because I was upset when they left the first time. As we ate, Jasper and I held hands under the table, occasionally brushing our thighs together.

The conversation stayed away from my little episode, settling on lighter things, and for that I was glad. I had been embarrassed enough without anyone mentioning it. When dinner was done, Jasper and I cleaned up while Rose and Em went to get some of her and Jasper's things from their house. By the time we were done cleaning, I was tired. It had been an emotionally tiring day, I thought.

Jasper and I excused ourselves from watching TV with Mom and Dad, and went to my room. We talked for a little while about the barn situation, and then we showered together. Our shower was just that, a shower. We washed each other and shared brief touches and sweet kisses, relearning our bond with each other. By the time Rose and Em got back, we were in sleep pants, cuddling on the bed. I laid with my head on Jasper's chest, loving the smell of my soap on him. This was what I wanted, him here with me every single night.

Rose and Em knocked once before opening the door to bring Jasper's things in. I barely noticed them, as I was so content laying against Jasper, but he was pissed. He yelled at them for coming in without permission, even though they had knocked. But in my content state, I couldn't help telling Em that he'd better watch it or Jasper would hit him, and that shit hurt.

Emmett and Rose laughed while I snuggled closer to Jasper, and I just knew he was blushing. Smiling against his skin, I just kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the closeness. What Jasper said next, however, took me off guard, and I found myself raised up, looking into Jasper's beautiful flushed face as he grinned at Emmett.

He told Emmett that he wouldn't just slap him like he did me, but he would get a riding crop from the barn. My mouth was hanging open at his statement, then, before I could completely take it all in, I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Rose and Em got the hint and left, leaving Jasper's things at the end of the bed. Breaking away from Jasper, I went to lock the door then resumed my attack on Jasper's mouth.

Believe it or not, we didn't make love that night, but the making out was just as special.

After that first night, things sort of became a routine for all of us. I did the books in the morning, while Dad and Em worked with the horses. In the afternoon, Jasper and I would go into the barn. Each day, I was getting better and better, and taking more risks. Two days after the first day, I walked the whole length of the barn, including the loft, without Jasper holding on to me. He was so sweet, giving me encouragement and praise, and I was actually feeling proud of myself. Jasper had been right - I was healing.

A week before Halloween, Mom and Rose informed all that we were having a Halloween party. So thus began the decorating. Why everyone in the house thought Jasper and I would be best as decorating just because we're gay was beyond me. I hated fucking decorating. Jasper didn't seem to mind it, so I went with it for him. And, there went my cowboy image, right out the window. Ah hell, if truth be told, I couldn't deny my beautiful Jasper anything.

So, Jasper and I ended up spending the week decorating the house, the yard, and the barn. We set out hay, dried cornstalks, pumpkins, spiderwebs, complete with spiders, and skeletons. Rose and Mom cooked all week. Em and Dad just did their usual working with the horses, and I think the day Jasper and I fixed up the barn was the worst. Every time Emmett would come into the barn, he would give us shit about decorating like girls. That little episode ended real quick when Jasper looked right at Emmett, grabbed his crotch, and said that if Em thought he was a girl, he'd pay him a dollar so he could feel again. Em's mouth hung open, I busted out laughing, and Jasper just winked at me, telling me I could feel for free. The rest of that day was spent with me sporting a rather uncomfortable woody.

By the time Friday came around, everything was done, so Mom decided that we all needed to go shopping for costumes. That was what I was waiting on. I kept what I wanted to be to myself because I wanted to surprise Jasper. He did the same, so when we went into the costume shop in town, we went our separate ways. As I browsed, I kept trying to see what Jasper was looking at, but Emmett was being an ass and wouldn't let me. It was frustrating. It didn't take me long to find what I wanted, and I wasted no time in paying and getting the clerk to wrap it so it couldn't be recognized.

I stayed in the truck, waiting on the rest of them, with my bag between my feet. It wasn't long before they came out, their own bags in hand. Emmett was nudging Jasper with his elbow while smirking at him, and Jasper was just shaking his head with a pink tinge on his cheeks. He was so sexy, and when he got in the backseat of the truck, I snuggled up against his side, kissing him lightly on the neck. He looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Forget it, love," he said, "I'm not telling you."

Sitting back up, I muttered, "Dammit, you can't blame a guy for trying." Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and Jasper chuckled, pulling me back against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured, tilting my head up to look at him. I barely had time to close my eyes before his lips were moving against mine softly. Humming contentedly, I parted my lips, inviting him in. He obliged me by teasing my tongue with a few flicks of his own before kissing me in earnest. Our tongues teased and stroked each others, and a fire ignited in me. It had been a while since we made love, and I wanted him.

Reaching down, I took his hand that was on my stomach and slid it down onto my rapidly hardening cock. I wanted him to know what he was doing to me, and I was rewarded with him palming me gently as he moaned softly into my mouth.

"Oh hell, guys! Can't ya'll fucking wait to get home before mauling each other?" Rose yelled, effectively startling both me and Jasper.

Jasper jerked his hand back and broke our kiss, looking at Rose sheepishly.

"Fuck," I breathed, and kissed Jasper's neck one last time before moving back to my side of the truck. I put my hands in my lap to hide my obvious boner from Rose, and she smirked before turning back around. Looking at Jasper, I saw that he was hiding his boner as well and I grinned at him, winking. He chuckled and winked back before looking out the window.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, but thank God, it didn't take long. When we got there, Emmett took mine and Jasper's bags with our costumes in them and told us he was putting them in Rose's underwear drawer, which he knew we wouldn't get into. No fucking way! I think I even saw Jasper shudder.

Jasper leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Fuck me, Edward."

That was it. All thoughts of costumes and Rose's underwear were forgotten as my cock jumped in my jeans. Grabbing Jasper's hand, I pulled him with me to the house, calling out to Rose and Em that we had shit to do. Em just burst out laughing and Rose whistled. I didn't give a fuck about them at that moment; I only knew that I had a beautiful boy to please, right fucking now.

Once we were inside the house, I took Jasper straight to my room and closed and locked the door. When I turned around, Jasper was right in my face, looking at me with lust darkened eyes.

"I want you, Edward," he said roughly, unfastening the buttons on my shirt and kissing my neck. "I don't want you to make love to me, either," he added, pulling at my belt and nipping at my jaw and lips. "I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. Make me scream."

With that, Jasper pushed himself against me, thrusting against my hip and rubbing his thigh against my already aching cock. Grunting loudly, I let my head fall back on the door. Jasper moved back just a fraction to pull his shirt over his head and to push mine off my shoulders. He was back on me before they hit even the floor. His hands and mouth attacked my body, teasing my nipples with the palms of his hands while kissing and sucking on my Adam's apple. God, his mouth felt so good!

Turning us around, I pushed him up against the door and kissed him, hard, before unbuckling his belt and pulling it swiftly out of his belt loops. Dropping it on the floor, I leaned in and pulled his nipple between my teeth gently while unfastening his jeans and roughly pushing them down his hips.

I licked and kissed my way back up Jasper's chest to his lips. As I attacked his mouth with mine, he let go of my shoulders and pushed his jeans down far enough so he could kick them off, along with his shoes. I broke our kiss and looked him over, moaning lowly as I realised he was going commando and saw his glorious cock standing proudly for me.

"God, you're gorgeous," I rasped out before shedding my own shoes and jeans. Jasper just stood there, flushed with desire, panting softly. God, I loved him so fucking much!

Reaching out for him, I pulled him to the bed where he settled against the pillows. I covered his body with mine, rolling my hips against his, and he leaned his head back, letting out an almost animalistic groan. I echoed it heartily and rocked against him while kissing him roughly. There was nothing romantic about this. This was raw need, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to have him.

"Need you now," I panted against his mouth and he whimpered, grabbing my ass and pulling me against him.

Taking that as his assent, I reached over and took a condom and lube from the bedside table. Moving beside him, I instructed him to turn over and get on all fours, which he did readily. I had never taken him this way before, and I swear, if I thought he was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how he looked on his hands and knees, open and waiting for me.

Flicking open the lube, I slicked three fingers and closed the bottle before throwing it beside us on the bed. I moved behind Jasper, taking in the sight of his beautiful ass, open and ready. Running one slick finger down his ass and over his hole earned me a soft grunt and a whispered 'please'. Slowly, I worked a finger inside his tight hole and pumped it gently. Jasper must have been really sensitive because he pushed his ass back against my hand.

"More...please," he whimpered, and I kissed his hip as I slid another finger in. He groaned out a 'yes' and started fucking himself on my fingers. Damn, my boy was impatient. Adding a third finger, I took Jasper's cock in hand and pumped it in time with my fingers. He dropped to his forearms, shaking and begging me to stop.

Immediately, I let go of Jasper and removed my fingers from him, moving up so I could see his face. He was flushed and sweating, breathing hard with his eyes squeezed closed. Softly, I touched his face.

"Jasper? Look at me, beautiful. What's wrong? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

Smiling, Jasper opened his eyes. "You didn't hurt me, Edward," he whispered. "I almost came, and I didn't want to without you in me. I'm sorry I scared you, love, now please fuck me. I'm so ready."

Leaning over, I kissed Jasper with as much passion as I could then moved back behind him, kneading his firm ass with my fingertips. He moaned softly and I could see that he was touching himself. It was so hot and I raised up to slide my cock against his ass.

"Yesss," Jasper hissed. "Fuck me...want your cock..."

Backing up a little, I grabbed the condom, ripped it open, and quickly rolled it on. I then covered myself in lube and slowly, gently, pushed into my love. A guttural moan left his lips and when I was fully in, I paused to let him adjust. He was so tight and so hot, I was afraid that if I moved right away, I would cum and it would be over before it started.

"Fuck, you feel good, beautiful," I breathed, and Jasper whined beneath me.

"I'm ready...please fuck me...hard and fast..." he panted out, but I was determined not to hurt him. I started a slow, steady rhythm, and Jasper surprised me by pushing back against me.

"I need it harder," he said in a moan, and I picked up the pace, but only a fraction. God, how I had missed Jasper's grunts, moans, and cries of pleasure as I moved in and out of his tight heat. It was all consuming, making me feel high.

I leaned my head back as I thrusted reverently into my love, soft moans falling from my lips. I couldn't describe the love I felt in that moment, when Jasper and I were one. It was amazing.

Jasper pushed back into me, arching his back as he gripped the sheets. "Edward," he panted, "fuck me harder, please...God, please..."

Not wanting my beautiful boy to be left wanting, I started pulling his hips back to meet mine as I started pounding into him. "Like...this...?" I panted out and he redoubled his efforts on his cock, stroking fast and hard.

"Yes!" he cried. "God...yes...right...there!"

Continuing to pound into him, hearing his cries mixed with my own, was quickly bringing me to the edge. I could feel it, the heat, spreading all throughout my body, and when Jasper started shuddering and calling my name as his orgasm overtook him, I fell hard.

Panting out Jasper's name, I rested my head on his back as I trembled and jerked, spasming with each clench of Jasper's muscles around me. When we were both spent, I carefully withdrew from Jasper and threw the condom in the bin beside my bed. Laying on my side, I pulled Jasper down so his back was against me, making sure to keep him out of the mess he made.

We lay there quietly for a moment, listening to each other's breathing calm down. Softly, I kissed his shoulder and he sighed contentedly. "I love you," he murmured drowsily, and I smiled against his back.

"I love you too, beautiful," I answered quietly. "So fucking much."

Reaching up, I gently tucked his hair behind his ear before getting up to get a wet cloth to clean up our mess. When I returned, Jasper was sleeping with the blanket pulled up over his hips. He will scream his pleasure when we make love, but is still a little embarrassed to be so exposed after. It was just one of the many, many things I loved about him.

I cleaned myself then pulled on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and jeans before wiping the cum off my sheets as best as i could. I would change them before bed tonight. Kissing Jasper lightly on his forehead, I told him to sleep and that I would wake him later. He murmured his assent and I left the room, pulling a tee on while closing the door.

The house was eerily quiet for a Friday evening. There was no music playing, no TV on, and noone talking. After getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, I finally found everyone sitting out in the backyard. Em was lighting the grill and Dad, Mom, and Rose were sitting at the table, talking. Walking over to them, I sat down beside Mom and opened my water, draining about half of it in one go. She ruffled my hair.

"You could have brushed that mop before coming back out here." She smirked, and Dad chuckled as I just wiggled my eyebrows at Mom. She just shook her head, smiling, and I looked over at Em.

"Oh damn," I said, loud enough for him to hear me. "Please don't tell me  _he's_  cooking!"

Em flipped me the bird and I just laughed before drinking more of my water.

"I don't wanna hear it, Sir Fucks A Lot," Emmett said. "I've never heard you complain."

Laughing loudly at what he said, I asked, "What the hell did you just call me?"

Emmett turned from the grill, smirking. "I called you Sir Fucks A Lot. Why the hell did you think we're all out here barbecuing at the end of October?" He waited until he saw the realisation of what he said dawn on my face before saying, "Point made," and turned back to the grill.

Covering my now very red face with my hands, I huffed out, "Fucking hell." I never gave a thought to the fact that the whole family could hear me and Jasper upstairs. Man, he was gonna be even more embarrassed than I was!

Mom patted me on the shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed, son. Everyone needs a good fuck now and again."

Three sets of eyes, plus mine, widened in shock. We all stared at Mom, who just continued to wrap the corn in foil to put on the grill. After a full minute, at least, of silence, she looked at us and shrugged.

"What?" she asked, as if there were no reason for us to be staring at her. "It's true, isn't it Carlisle?"

We all looked at Dad then, who grinned like a fucker and leaned across the table to kiss Mom. "Absolutely, love, and you'll get yours tonight." He smirked.

There was a chorus of 'Ewww's from me, Rose, and Em and I think Em even made gagging noises. Mom just blushed and Dad winked, sitting back down.

It was then that I spotted Jasper walking out the back door of the house. By the looks of him, he was freshly showered, his hair hanging in wet curls. Getting up from the table, I jogged over to him and threw my arms around his waist, burying my face against his neck.

"Save me, Jasper, from those two people who call themselves my parents!" I cried, and Jasper burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Edward?" he asked, and I pulled back with a mock look of terror on my face.

"Mom dropped...the F-bomb!" I answered, and Jasper threw his head back, absolutely howling with laughter. I pouted at him, and he patted my head.

"Aww, babe, it's okay," he snickered. "I'll bleach your brain later."

I couldn't hold a straight face anymore and I started laughing. Taking Jasper's hand, I led him over to the table and we sat with the rest of the family. Our dinner continued with easy conversation and good food, but not before Em had to embarrass the shit out of Jasper for our earlier activities. Jasper did blush and hide his face, but then, all through dinner, he made little comments here and there that left everyonne wide-eyed, including me. Damn, my beautiful boy was getting one hell of a snarky mouth and fuck, I loved it.

When dinner and cleaning up were done, we all had a lazy evening in the living room, chatting and watching a movie. By the time the movie was over, I was waking Jasper up to go to bed, and we fell into a satisfying sleep with our arms draped over each other's waists.

~~XO~~

The next morning broke clear and cool and it wasn't long after breakfast that we were all busy getting things ready for the party. There was a hint of ecxitement in the crisp air, even I couldn't deny that. In all honesty, I just wanted to see everyone's costumes. That should be interesting. Also, I was really looking forward to Jasper seeing me in mine. I had a feeling I was gonna surprise the shit out of him.

With the work we were doing, the day flew by and as the sun started to go down, we all took our still wrapped costumes from Emmett and I went in Em's room while Rose went into mine, so we all could get ready. I snickered at Emmett as he pulled out his costume, which consisted of bell bottomed jeans, a tie-dye shirt, flip flops, and a headband and necklace with peace signs on them. I couldn't imagine Em as a hippie, at all. We got dressed in our respective outfits, and Em helped me with my hair.

When I looked in the mirror, I barely recognised myself, but I was pleased. Jasper was gonna shit. My outfit consisted of khakis, penny loafers, a white oxford shirt, buttoned all the way up with a green sweater vest over it, and black rimmed glasses with tape around the middle. My hair was parted on the side and slicked down with only God knows how much gel. It was the complete opposite of me.

Em and I waited about ten minutes after we were all ready to go knock on my bedroom door. It opened to reveal Rosalie dressed like Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz". She stepped back and we walked in. Rose laughed at Em and he started kissing her, mumbling some shit about how hot she was, but I paid no notice. Standing in front of me, dressed in dark, tight pants, black boots, a billowy white shirt, halfway open, I might add, with a black shiny belt, was Jasper. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few curls hanging around his face. He was wearing an eyepatch and a big gold hoop in his right ear, and oh, fuck me, he was wearing black eyeliner.

My breath hitched in my throat as I drank him in with my eyes. He was looking so fuckable standing there, all nervous and biting his lip. Closing the distance, I pulled him to me and grabbed his ass with one hand and his ponytail with the other. "Good God, you're hot, beautiful," I breathed into his ear, nipping it lightly. "I wanna fuck you like this."

Jasper smiled sheepishly. "You like it, then?" he asked, and I laughed lightly.

"I fucking love it," I replied, letting him go. "Good," he said, taking my hand and looking me over. "And you, love, are adorkable." He leaned in to my ear. "And I wanna fuck you like  _that_. I'm gonna have a hard time hiding my fucking boner all night."

Closing my eyes, I sighed deeply. God, how Jasper could arouse me with just a few words. Collecting myself quickly, I replied, "Come on, darlin', and let's go see what the parents look like."

Nodding, Jasper pointed at Em and Rosalie, who were blissfully kissing near my bed.

"Okay, you two, go do that shit in your own room," I called, and Emmett flipped me the finger before pulling Rose out of my room. I grinned at Jasper. "Damn, that was easy," I commented and Jasper surprised me by pulling me against him and palming me roughly through my pants.

"You are one fucking hot dork, you know that?" Jasper murmured against my lips, then kissed me hard. I reached up and grabbed his ponytail, pulling gently as we kissed. He hummed his approval and I ended our kiss before letting go of his hair.

"Fuck, I like that," Jasper said lowly, and I winked at him.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I  _will_  remember," I promised, and led him out of the room.

We went downstairs and found Mom and Dad in the dining room, setting up food. They were dressed as Romeo and Juliet, and when me and Jasper walked in, Mom let out a whistle while Dad burst out laughing. Me and Jasper looked at each other questioningly, then back at Mom and Dad. "What?" I asked.

"You make a very good looking pirate, Jasper," Mom complimented, and Jasper blushed, making him look even more fuckable than he already did.

"What the fuck is so funny, Dad?" I couldn't help asking.

Still laughing, Dad answered, "Edward, a geek, really? Damn, what a pair! The pirate and the geek!" And, he cracked up again.

"Carlisle," Mom admonished him, smiling, and I just rolled my eyes and pulled Jasper into the living room where Em and Rose were messing with the stereo. It wasn't long before guests started to arrive, and Em cranked up the music as we greeted our guests and showed them where the food and drinks were. Most of the guests were people who we trained their horses for, and a few from the barrel races. I introduced them to Jasper, who was a little quiet, and he blushed a lot, which was a big distraction for me. Everybody seemed to like him a lot.

As the party went on, we ate, drank, danced, and mingled. It was really a good time. It was nearing midnight when I realised I didn't see Jasper anywhere. I asked almost everyone if they had seen him, and when they all said they didn't, I started to get worried.

I walked out into the front yard, lit by lanterns and pumpkins, and scanned the few people milling around. Finally, I saw him. He was leaning up against the side of the huse with his back toward the porch. Walking over to him, I put my hand on his shulder and he jumped, then let out a big breath as he realised it was me.

"Shit, you scared me," he said, and I smiled.

"You alright, beautiful?" I asked, and he nodded, pulling me to him so he could rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm fine, love. It was just really hot and crowded in there," he answered, his voice a little muffled. I rubbed his back.

"I know."

"And," he continued, "I couldn't stand to see drunk Emmett mauling my sister anymore."

"I know," I chuckled. "Just wait till Mom and Dad see them."

Jasper looked at me, smiling. "I kinda wish I could see that part."

So involved with Jasper, I didn't notice when a car pulled up with its headlights off. I also didn't notice the person got out until I heard the drunken voice call to me and Jasper.

"Hey, ya'll! I heard there was a party here tonight! Why wasn't I invited?"

Turning quickly, I saw Jacob Black walking toward me and Jasper with a huge smile on his face. Immediately, I saw red. This was my chance to confront him about kissing Jasper.

"Jacob!" I seethed. "Did you think that maybe you didn't get invited because you kissed Jasper while I was in the hospital?"

Jacob stopped walking, and I felt Jasper move behind me. I was so pissed, I was shaking.

"I know, and he knows, that I would better for him than you!" Jacob yelled at me, and I just felt my anger build.

"NEVER come near Jasper again, Jacob Black!" I shouted, breathing hard, my hands clenched into fists by my sides.

"He's my friend, and I can come near him if I want to," Jacob spat. "I was his friend long before ya'll met."

"I don't care! You forced yourself on him against his will!"

Jacob smirked. "How do you know? For all you know, he initiated it! 'Cause see, what you have to remember is, he fucked me first!"

That was it.

I had hit the end of my rope and I charged myself at Jacob, knocking him to the ground.

**Well, peeps, did ya like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Penny**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey ya'll! I know I left ya'll on a cliffy, and I am so so sorry for the wait. I've had sick kids and shit. Ya'll know how that goes…**

**This chapter is dedicated to** **my adopted DD, LGDIB, cause she was sooo excited bout the fight...for you, bb *mwah***

**Many, many thanks to OCDJen, for prereading and MrsKatyCullen for her beta[work](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/14/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven).**

**I won't keep ya'll waiting any longer…..I hope you enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Oh my fucking God. I knew this was going to come, but I was still unprepared for it when it did. Edward just took off and tackled Jacob, throwing punches. The people outside started to gather around them and a few went inside to tell everybody else there was a fight. Then people were milling around everywhere, watching, while I just flattened myself against the side of the house. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. Hearing the noises of them wrestling around and the grunts as punches connected was more than enough for me. Edward was even still yelling at him. I could only hear bits and pieces of what he was saying, though. I heard ' _mine_ ' and ' _never_ _again_ ', but that was about it.

It seemed like the fight had barely begun when it was suddenly over. Carlisle had grabbed Edward and was holding him while Emmett had grabbed Jacob. Edward wasn't fighting against Carlisle, he just stood there, breathing hard. He had lost his glasses and his hair was a mess. I hated the fact that he got in a fight, but at the same time, I was in awe that he fought for me.

Jacob, however, was giving Emmett a hard time. He was thrashing around, trying to break free so he could get to Edward. With how loud he was yelling, I was glad we didn't have any really close neighbors.

"You will fucking see, Edward Cullen! You will see that Jasper will come to me when you break his fucking heart!" Jacob screamed. "He's my [best](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/14/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) friend, and I fucking loved him first!"

Holy shit! That shed a new light on things. So it was true that Jacob didn't want me for sex just to 'get it out of the way'. He was in love with me then. Fucking hell. I had never thought about Jacob in that way, and I never would. Edward mumbled something to his dad and Carlisle let him go. He walked over to where I was and I noticed that he had a cut lip, but the bleeding was stopping. I must have looked terrified because he approached me slowly.

"Jasper, you alright, darlin'?" he asked, sounding worried.

Nodding, I answered, "Yeah, just a little shaken up. You're hurt. Let me see."

Holding my hand out, I beckoned for Edward to come closer. He walked the rest of the way over to me and I took his face in my hands, turning it so I could see how much damage had been done. The only thing I could find was the cut lip.

Holding his face so I could see his eyes burning, I said, "Edward, you fought for me."

Edward smiled carefully so he wouldn't hurt his lip. "He had it coming, beautiful. He never should have touched you."

"He never will again, love. Never. He fucking used me."

Seeing the hurt look on my face, Edward pulled me into his arms and I held him tightly with my face in his neck. "I heard what he said, darlin', and you can forget about him now," Edward said quietly.

Nodding, I took a deep breath and just held Edward. I could hear Carlisle and Emmett talking to Jacob, persuading him to leave. It sounded like Jacob was crying, and I didn't want to hear it or see it. Raising my head, I looked at Edward. "Can we go inside?" I asked softly.

"Of course, beautiful," he answered, keeping one arm wrapped securely around me while leading me towards the house. When we passed Jacob, I saw him looking at us. God, Edward really did a number on him. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. I looked away, and when Edward got me into the house, Esme and Rose were right there on us.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked just as Rose asked, "Jasper, you okay?"

I chuckled a little and looked at Edward, who smiled. "We're fine. Just let us have a minute, okay?" I asked, and the girls nodded at us. I took Edward into the kitchen and had him stand at the sink while I wet a few paper towels. Wringing them out, I carefully cleaned his lip. After getting the blood off, I saw that the cut wasn't very deep at all; it was just a little cut, probably from his tooth.

"All done," I said, throwing the used towels in the trash and taking Edward's face in my hands again. "Hang on," I told him. "There's one more thing." Then, I leaned in and kissed his lip softly. He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said. "You ready to go back out to the party?"

Nodding, I took Edward's hand and let him lead me back into the living room. There were still a few people milling around, and Carlisle and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Edward led me over to them and we sat down.

"Damn, Edward, you really whipped that kid," Emmett said, and Edward looked at him.

"It was coming, Em," he said. "He never should have touched Jasper, and he did. I just hope he learned his lesson."

"Oh, believe me, he did," Carlisle said. "He has a black eye, a busted nose and lip, and you broke one of his teeth."

"Damn..." Edward said quietly, and I chuckled softly.

"Bastard deserved it," I mumbled, and Emmett laughed.

"He did, Jasper, but what threw me was when he said he was in love with you."

I grimaced. "Please don't remind me, Emmett."

"What happened between you two?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"If it's all the same," I said as kindly as I could, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Carlisle smiled at me and patted my leg. "No problem, son, but I'm always here."

Smiling, I nodded. Leaning my head back against the couch, I closed my eyes, trying to process all that had gone on tonight. The more I thought about it, the more tired I felt. I just needed to forget it. It was over now, and I needed it out of my mind. So, I thought about Edward and the feel of his hand in mine. I thought of how he looked when he walked in earlier today in that fucking hot costume. God, I so wanted to fuck him looking like that.

Deciding that I better get rid of that train of thought before I ended up with a boner, I turned my attention back to Edward and Carlisle. They were talking about some kind of show coming up, and Edward was telling his dad that he didn't know if he would be competing or not. His dad didn't press the issue, but I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

As the night wore on, the party died down until finally, all the guests had gone home. Em turned the stereo off, and we all just sat around the living room, completely exhausted. I was snuggled against Edward in the big chair, with his arm around my shoulders. He was rubbing my arm as we chatted, and it was putting me to sleep. I was warm and comfortable, but I really wanted to get out of the costume.

Excusing myself, I went up to Edward's room and stripped out of my costume. I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror and saw that the eyeliner Rose had put on me was smudged all under my eyes, making me look like a raccoon. How girls could stand that shit was beyond me. I went over and flicked the shower on, waiting impatiently for the water to heat. When it was warm enough, I got in and showered quickly then dried off and dressed in sleep pants. I was so tired. I barely made it into bed before I fell asleep.

A warm arm and lips brought me out of my sleep. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I breathed in deeply to catch the smell of Edward's shampoo. He was kissing along my shoulder and back and it felt nice, but wasn't arousing me. I was too sleepy and, if I was being honest, too freaked out about Jacob.

"Hey beautiful," Edward murmured against my back and I sighed. "You awake?"

"Yes," I answered in a quiet voice. Even though I loved Edward with my whole heart, I really wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to escape into sleep, so I could forget what happened for a while.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really," I answered, a little afraid of Edward's reaction. "I just want to sleep, Edward, please."

There was a short pause, then Edward pulled my shoulder so I was on my back. His eyes searched my face for any sign of what could be wrong. He didn't look angry, just a little scared and very concerned.

"Jasper, please darlin', talk to me. What's the matter?" Edward implored, his thumb tracing my cheekbone.

"I'm just trying to process what happened tonight," I answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked with a frown.

"I'm having a hard time with what Jacob said to me."

"What do you mean, beautiful?"

Edward's eyes, swirling with confusion, bored into mine.

"I just thought that everything having to do with Jacob and Embry was over, then he has the nerve to come here and tell me he's fucking in love with me? What the fuck? I have never thought of him like that. We were friends, Edward, and nothing more. I could never be in love with him, even if I wasn't bashed by his brother." I paused to take a deep breath, and Edward just looked at me, waiting for me to be finished.

"I love you, Edward, always, and I'm just pissed because Jacob is trying to come in between us. Fucking hell, can't I just have you to myself? You're the best thing in my life, and somebody has to try and fuck it up. Why, Edward? Why..." I trailed off and turned over again, trying not to cry. I may have been being childish, but damn, I was tired of being shit on.

Edward pulled on my shoulder again, turning me over, and kissed me before I could say anything.

"Jasper, I am yours. You can have me anytime you want me. Jacob is a non issue now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know, but it just seems like the past won't leave me alone."

Edward pulled me to him, cradling me against him, and he was warm and comfortable. He was my home.

"It's done now, Jasper," he said quietly. "That part of your past is officially finished. The only thing we have to worry abut now is our future."

Looking up at Edward, I saw his love for me reflected in his eyes and I felt like the luckiest man in the world. "Edward," I whispered, "will you kiss me?"

Smiling, Edward leaned down and kissed me softly with warm, parted lips. Reaching up, I ran my thumb over his cheekbone before sliding my fingers into his hair. He continued pressing soft, slow kisses against my mouth and I touched his lips with my tongue. Edward cupped my face in his hand and slowly slid his tongue along mine and into my mouth. I welcomed it eagerly, tasting him as ardently as he was tasting me.

Slowly, I traced the muscles of Edward's chest with my free hand, pausing at his nipples to tease them lightly. He moaned into my mouth and I broke our kiss, but didn't take my mouth off of Edward's skin. My lips skimmed down his jaw, over his earlobe, and onto his neck, where I sucked gently. "Jasper," he breathed, and I could feel his cock hardening against me. It always thrilled me that I could get this reaction out of him.

Moving my slow kisses along his shoulder, I whispered, "You are my reason for being alive, Edward."

He held me tighter, stroking my back and ass just with his fingertips, leaving a trail of tingly warmth in his wake. His breathing was a little more labored now, tickling my ear as he kissed my neck just as slowly as I was kissing him. We were building a slow heat between us, and I relished in the feel of Edward's lips on my skin and his body against mine.

Rolling Edward onto his back, I propped myself on my hands and dipped my head, kissing and barely sucking along the muscles of his chest. When I finally reached one of his already hardened nipples, I pulled it gently between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue. He arched up into me, my name falling from his lips in a breathless whisper.

"I love you," I whispered against his skin while trailing my lips over to his other nipple, where I gave it the same treatment as the first. He arched again and rolled me over, laying fully against me. I parted my legs so he could nestle between them, and I leaned my head back when his hard cock brushed mine. He took advantage of my exposed neck and throat, nipping and kissing, and sucked my Adam's apple briefly.

"Edward," I growled, and he just continued his way down to my collarbones and chest. He had started rolling hips gently against mine, and I wrapped one of my legs around his.

"I love you too, Jasper," he breathed against my belly, then moved his way back up to my mouth, where he started kissing me again, slowly. My hands trailed along his back and ass, all the way down, then all the way back up again. He made a breathless noise while sliding his fingers through my hair.

Desire was coursing through my veins, hot as fire, and I almost couldn't take it. I needed the completeness that only Edward could provide. In between our kisses, I said, "Look at me."

Edward pulled back a little and his deep green eyes stared into mine.

"Love me...please...I need you."

Answering me with a kiss, Edward moved to get the lube and a condom then settled beside me. He slid his arm around my waist and hitched my leg over his hip. Slowly, reverently, he worked my upper body with his mouth, whispering words of adoration here and there while preparing me carefully. By the time he figured I was ready for him, I was pleading and gasping for breath.

He moved me onto my back, prepared himself, then pushed my legs up and finally gave me what I needed. Gasping, I gripped his forearms and he kissed me tenderly as he started to move. Edward made love to me slowly but steadily, setting every one of my senses alight. We moved together like a synchronized dance, reading each other's bodies perfectly. When we had collapsed on the bed, completely spent and gasping for breath, I had never felt more loved in my life. I thanked every God I could think of that I had met Edward Cullen, keeper of my soul.

~~xo~~

Breakfast was always a family affair at the Cullens', because no one ever knew what the others might be doing during the other mealtimes. Even if some of the family couldn't be around at lunchtime, everyone always tried to be present for dinner. The only mandatory meal was breakfast. I, however, wasn't much of a breakfast person. Sleep was more important to me than food at seven in the morning any day. And man, did Edward have a hard time getting me to get up. He shook me, poked me, tickled me, and even jumped on the bed once. But, when Emmett came in one morning and poured freezing cold water on me, that cured me sleeping in right quick.

I was so pissed when he did that, and when he and Edward stood there laughing at me, it just made it worse. After that incident, I never tried to sleep in again. So, it was on a brisk morning in the first week of November that I slipped from Edward's bed, unnoticed, half an hour before the alarm. Going into the bathroom in just my boxers, I took the cup from the sink and trickled water into it until it was about a quarter of the way full then went back and stood beside Edward's side of the bed.

Thankfully, he was on his back and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep the laugh from escaping. When I had myself under control, I dipped a finger into the glass and held my finger over his forehead. For a split second, I saw the drop of water barely hanging off my finger before it fell, right in the middle of Edward's forehead. He didn't even flinch, so I dipped my finger in the cup again.

Three drops was all it took for Edward to mumble something about rain and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

He turned over on his side and it exposed his back. Perfect. Dipping my finger in the glass again, I let the water drip down his back and he sat straight up, wiping at his back with his hand. "What the fuck..." he muttered, then seeing that my side of the bed was empty, he turned around to glare at me.

Unable to contain my laughter anymore, I burst out in giggles and Edward smirked, getting out of bed. Oh, fuck. I was in trouble now. I dashed into the bathroom, dropped the cup in the sink, then realised I had nowhere to go. "Shit,"I mumbled, just as Edward grabbed me from behind and started pushing me to the tub.

"No, Edward!" I yelled through my laughter, but he just laughed at me.

"You think it's funny to drip water on me, Jasper?" He asked, still pushing me.

"No!" I gasped. "I swear! Edward, don't you dare!"

"I dare, beautiful," Edward growled in my ear and pushed me into the tub. I fell on my ass but didn't let go of Edward, and he ended up falling on top of me, effectively pinning me down. We were both laughing like idiots, and I was surprised we didn't wake the whole house up.

"Oh shit, that's cold!" I yelled as my bare back hit the porcelain bottom of the tub, and Edward held my hands down beside my head.

"What ya gonna do now, Jasper?" He teased, and I just stared at his beautiful face. His cheeks were flushed, hair all messed up, and his eyes were a rich emerald. My laughter died immediately.

"Edward, you are so beautiful," I whispered, feeling my cheeks get warm.

Smiling, he answered me by kissing me deeply. It was mind numbing every time he kissed me like this, and I could never get enough. Hearing a snort and a mumble at the bathroom door, Edward broke our kiss and looked toward the sound. Emmett was there, shaking his head. Edward grinned at him. "Morning!"

"I was coming to see if you two were up," Emmett commented, then added, "I guess you are...literally." Shaking his head again, he went back down the hall the way he came. I laughed, and Edward got out of the tub, helping me with him.

"Come on, darlin', let's go get dressed," he told me, as he lead me back to his room. We spent the rest of our extra time before breakfast making out, and barely made it downstairs before everyone else.

Esme and Carlisle were bringing food to the table, and Emmett was putting out plates and silverware. I saw him slip a ring on the handle of Rose's fork, and my eyes widened at him.  _Holy shit, he was gonna ask her to marry him!_ He just looked at me with a sheepish smile and winked. Wow. Rose was gonna freak and be so happy. Smiling back at Em, I nodded my approval. His smile widened then, and I was kind of surprised that what I thought about it mattered.

Edward didn't see mine and Emmett's exchange, as he was talking with Carlisle again about the horse show coming up. It was the last one of the season. I was gonna have to talk to him about that. He seemed very...reluctant.

Finally, a few minutes later, Rose decided to show and we all settled at the table. Emmett looked nervous as fuck and I think I felt almost as nervous as he did. After we said our good mornings and the food had been passed around, we all heard a gasp as Rose picked up her fork. She looked at Emmett, then at me, then back at Emmett again. The room was silent and Emmett dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Rosalie, I ain't very good at this poetic shit, but I do know how I feel. I love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

Rose laughed through the tears that were coursing down her cheeks, and she took Emmett's face in her hands and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you, you silly, perfect man!"

I didn't think Em could smile any wider as he gave a loud whoop and picked the ring up off the table. He slid it onto Rose's finger, stood up, and pulled her into a hug. The room was suddenly full of chatter, congratulations, and hugs. I congratulated them and hugged them, but inside I was having an internal battle. Don't get me wrong, I was very happy for them. Rose so deserved to be happy; it's all I ever wished for her. The only thing that was bothering me was that with her marrying Emmett, I would lose her.

Eventually, we all settled down, took our seats again, and continued with breakfast. The family was laughing, talking about wedding plans, and I played along. Suddenly, I was feeling a little panicky.

Edward, however, could not be fooled. He knew me too well. Leaning over to me, he whispered in my ear. "What's the matter, beautiful?"

Looking up from my plate, I smiled at Edward. "Nothing. I'm fine," I replied.

Brushing my hair out of my eyes, Edward nodded. "Later, then, because I know you better than that." And with a wink, he went back to eating his food.

I ate as much as I could without being rude, then excused myself. For a while, I just wandered the pasture, thinking about how much my life had changed in the last few months. I had gone from being shy and withdrawn to finding the man that ruled my very existence. I loved Edward so fucking much, and in the little over two months we had been together, we had been through so much. And, we made it through. I may not have much experience with men in general, and especially boyfriends, but I knew what my heart was telling me, and it was telling me that there was no way I could ever be without Edward.

Edward accepted me. He didn't care that I was a geek. He understood the person behind the Discovery Channel and the guitar. Even when I told him about my past and me fucking Jacob, he never thought less of me. He just loved me for me, and that's all I have ever wanted.

Sometimes, I must admit, I was afraid that this was all just a cruel dream and that I would wake up just as fucked up and lonely as I was before. Everything just seemed too good to be true. I had to tell myself every day that this was reality, and that there really was someone in the world that wanted to be with me. And, I was so fucking glad it was Edward.

He had awakened so many new feelings in me. I never knew what being loved felt like until Edward. He gave all of himself to me so freely, and I fucking cherished it. The desire he evoked in me was sometimes embarrassing. Feeling his lips on my body brought feelings and sensations I never knew were even possible. When he would worship my body, like it was a shrine, I couldn't help the fire I felt. It was all consuming, and my reactions were uncontrollable. Sometimes I found it hard to contain my tears at the overwhelming love that flowed through me when we made love.

Which, brings me to last night. Jacob had really threw me for a loop when he said he was in love with me. It was strange hearing that from him, but there was just no way. In my heart, I knew that the only person I would ever love would be Edward. That's why I needed him to make love to me last night. I needed to know that I was secure in his love. And, God, he was so slow, so loving, and just perfect. He soothed my soul in every way and was truly my other half. I would never be complete unless he was with me.

And now, there was something new to process. My sister, the only protector I had known since the death of my parents, was getting married. Oh, I was extremely happy for her and Emmett, but part of me worried about what was gonna happen to me after she and Em married and had a place of their own. I wasn't afraid to stay in the house by myself, by any means, but I knew I would miss the closeness we share now. I really didn't want to lose that, because we had been through so much together.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Edward walking up. This was the first time he had been out in the pasture in the morning in a long time, and I was kinda worried. "Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, frowning.

Reaching out, he pulled me close and kissed me softly. "Everything's fine," he said. "But, I had to come find out what happened in there."

His concerned eyes searched mine, and I really felt like an ass for even having these feelings about Rose at all.

"I know what you're thinking, Jasper," he said. "Talk to me."

"It's embarrassing," I mumbled out and Edward chuckled.

"Try me, darlin'."

"Well," I began, and took a deep breath. "Rose and Em are getting married, and I am very happy that they are, but I'm also afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Edward asked gently, running his hands up and down my bare arms in an attempt to warm them.

"I don't want to lose the closeness I have with Rose," I admitted, shyly looking down.

Edward immediately tipped my head back up with his finger under my chin. He had a soft smile on his face. "Jasper, you won't lose that closeness, I'd bet on it. Rose isn't that shallow. She loves you so much."

Nodding, I whispered, "I know. I'm being stupid."

Pulling me into his arms, Edward held me close. "You're not being stupid, beautiful. I completely understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. She's like your lifeline, stabilising your world."

I had to think about that for a moment. In a lot of ways, it was true, but I also knew that her role was being taken over by Edward more and more. "Well," I told Edward, "not so much anymore."

"Oh?" Edward asked, quirking a brow at me.

"You are more of my lifeline now," I said simply with a shrug.

Edward suddenly graced me with a huge smile. "I have an idea," he told me, looking excited.

Unable to contain my smile, I asked, "What is it?"

"Move in with me, Jasper. Since the accident, you've been pretty much here all the time anyway, so it would be easier if you just lived with me permanently." His eyes were shining and I loved seeing the happiness in them. "Besides," he continued, "I'm a selfish bastard, and I want you in my bed every night."

Laughing at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle he gave me, I leaned in and kissed him soundly. "I'd love to," I told him and he let out a happy yell before kissing me thoroughly.

And so began the next phase of my life.

**I hope ya'll liked it! Let me know!**

**Penny**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey y'all! It's been a little while, but hey ho, real life sucks sometimes…..**

**I don't know if I will post again before Christmas, so if I don't, Happy Holidays!**

**This chapter was read over by my cousin (thank you, Randy!) but has not been preread by my girl, OCDJen, as she is preparing to come over to the states to be with me for the holidays (*squeee*). So, from now until the second week of January, anything I post will only have been read over by my cuz.**

**Also, this chapter has not been betaed, cause, honestly, I just couldn't wait to get it out. Any mistakes you find are all mine.**

**Sorry for the long AN…I won't keep ya'll anymore… : ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**JPOV**

The next two weeks were really busy for all of us. Rose and Esme wanted to immediately [get started](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/15/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) with wedding planning, and man, were they a force to be reckoned with. Emmett luckily got out of their plans as he was helping me and Edward move mine and Rose's things in. I didn't have much stuff, so me and Edward finished way before Emmett had even put a dent in Rose's. So, when all mine was loaded, we helped Emmett. It only took two trips with the truck, and mine and Rose's house was empty except for the basic furniture.

Before we left for the last time, we draped sheets over all the furniture and I stood alone in the living room, looking around one last time. I would miss this house, yes, because it held good memories of before my parents died. But, at the same time, I would not miss it. There were just as many bad memories as good, like the day our parents died and Rose took the call. I can remember it clearly. Her eyes went wide and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. I had went to her, hung up the [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/15/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), and held her while she choked out what happened. We sat there, holding each other and crying, until the sun rose the next day.

A pair of arms slipped around my waist from behind me and squeezed gently, interrupting my thoughts. Sighing but not turning my head, I put my hands on Edward's, tangling our fingers.

"You alright, darlin'?" He asked quietly, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Edward," I answered. "Just thinking."

"I know you will miss it."

"Yes and no," I replied, and felt Edward's nod.

"Lots of memories," he commented, brushing his nose against the shell of my ear.

"Not too much I want to remember, though," I said and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Leaning in, I kissed his soft lips gently. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Edward?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Take me home now."

"Jasper..." Edward whispered, then kissed me slowly for a moment. He pulled back, smiling, and I returned it.

Then, with our arms around each other, we walked out of the house that was my home no more. In all honesty, it hadn't been home since Edward's accident. I think Rose felt the same way.

It was late when we finally got everything unloaded and in Emmett's and Edward's rooms. Standing at the foot of Edward's bed, already having showered and wearing sleep pants, I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering just where the hell to start unpacking. There were boxes everywhere. Fuck. This was gonna take forever. Just as I sat on the end of the bed and pulled the nearest box towards me, Edward came in and closed the door, freshly showered and in sleep pants. He was shirtless, towel around his neck, and fucking gorgeous. It was hard to believe I ws gonna get to see this every night.

Forgetting about the box, I stared openly at Edward, watching the muscles in his back and arms work as he rubbed the towel on his head. There were a few drops of water on his shoulders and I wanted to kiss them off. What someone so beautiful saw in me, I would never know, but I wasn't gonna question it.

Edward turned around then, just in time to catch me adjusting myself, and I could feel my face get hot. He smirked and walked over to me, taking the towel from around hs neck and putting it around mine, pulling it back and forth slowly.

"Hmmm," he hummed. "Were you just checking me out, darlin'?"

His voice was low and rough and so fucking sexy. Swallowing hard, I nodded, never taking my eyes away from his darkened ones.

"And did you like what you were looking at?" Edward continued in that low voice while pushing boxes out from in front of me with his bare foot.

Nodding, I breathed out a 'yeah' as Edward then knelt in front of me. Using the towel, he pulled me down so he could kiss me. I tried to get him to let me taste his mouth, but he pulled away.

"Uh uh," Edward said, shaking a long finger back and forth at me. "I think you need a lesson in manners, beautiful. It's not nice to stare."

Oh, Jesus. He was gonna kill me, right then. I was fully hard now, and he hadn't even touched me.

He then let go of the towel and slowly, God, so slowly, ran just the very tips of his fingers down my chest, making sure to graze my nipples with his work-roughened skin. My eyes drifted closed as I shivered then leaned back, propping on my hands. Edward scooted closer to the edge of the bed, leaning over me and flicking his tongue briefly on my skin, just above my right nipple. Unable to help myself, I whimpered a little. He was driving me fucking crazy and when he finally sucked my nipple into his mouth, I arched my back, unknowingly thrusting my hips up.

"Oh, God," I breathed, "Edward..."

Dragging his lips across my chest to my other nipple, he looked up at me through his lashes. "What is it, Jasper?"

"You're driving me crazy," I panted, and Edward licked my nipple once.

"How?" He asked, licking me again.

"Your lips...and tongue..." I managed before Edward pulled my nipple gently with his teeth. He knew how sensitive my nipples were, and he was teasing me on purpose. The talented fucker.

"Tell me what I'm doing to you, Jasper," he breathed against my skin before taking my nipple between his teeth again.

Arching my back again with my eyes squeezed shut, I panted out, "So hard, Edward...I'm so hard...hurts...God, suck me! Touch me! Do something...please!" I was desperate for friction of any kind, turned on as all fuck. My body was burning with raw need.

Edward let my nipple go and trailed burning kisses down my stomach, which was heaving with my harsh breaths, until he reached the waistband of my pants. Silently, I was begging him to take them off and suck me, but he made no move to do so yet. Instead, he pressed parted lips against my straining, cloth covered cock, blowing a warm breath on it.

A soft, pitiful whine escaped me and I felt Edward smile against my cock. He then kissed it softly and raised up, hooking his fingers in my waistband. I lifted my hips and Edward pulled my pants down and off. When he was done getting my feet out of them, he kissed his way back up my legs, making me lean my head back with a sigh. The closer he got to my cock, the heavier my breathing became. His lips and tongue, leaving light marks from his sucking, were making me dizzy.

Finally, Edward took my cock in hand and licked the tip. Moaning lowly in my throat, I watched his beautiful lips part as he planted a wet, sucking kiss on the head. His eyes were watching my reactions as he continued giving me light licks and kisses. I was panting, going mad with wanting more. "Edward," I whined, "please." Yes, I was so fucking horny, I whined.

Grinning against my cock, Edward's eyes bored into mine as he said, "Mine," then plunged his mouth down on me, sucking hard on the way back up. My eyes rolled back and my mouth hung open as I gave a strangled cry. Edward's mouth was so good!

He continued his fast rhythm, bobbing his head and making loud, wet, sucking sounds on me. My breathing sped up as I tried hard to watch him through my lust filled gaze.

However, when he started moaning around me, I was lost.

Laying back on the bed, I squeezed my eyes shut and caressed my chest and stomach with my hands, pausing only to tease my nipples. Involuntarily, my back arched and I was groaning shamelessly. I was gonna cum, and soon.

"Edward," I rasped out through harsh breaths, "so good...gonna cum..."

Edward never broke stride on my cock and I went flying, grunting out unintelligible noises as my orgasm hit me full force. My body jerked and trembled as I rode out my pleasure, and when I was spent, Edward laid on the bed beside me. He pulled me in for a kiss then pulled back, smiling.

"You're all flushed, darlin'," he commented, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You are amazing and I love you," I blurted out, then felt my face heat as my embarrassment took over. Edward pulled me into his arms then, chuckling softly.

"So are you, beautiful," he said quietly. "I love you too."

I could feel Edward's erection against me and I put a little space between us, planning to take him in hand. He stopped me and I looked at him, confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "You don't want me to touch you?" I was trying to decide what the hell I could have possibly done to make him stop me. He must have read my thoughts on my face because he smiled gently at me.

"I know what you're thinking, Jasper, and you did nothing," he said while running his fingers through my hair. "This was for you, not me."

"But-"

"No buts," Edward said, cutting me off. He sat up, pulling me with him. "Let's get to bed."

Kissing me gently once, he got off the bed and handed me my pants. I slipped them on while he pulled the covers down and got into bed. I followed, pulling Edward to me so his back was against my chest. While he settled in, I reached behind me and turned off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness.

Snuggling against Edward, I listened to his soft breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall under my arm. I felt so lucky to have him, and now, his home was my home.

**~~XO~~**

The next afternoon found the entire family in the barn, per Carlisle's request. I had a feeling I knew what it was about, and the sight of a saddled Pal and seeing Edward all nervous sealed the deal. Carlisle really wanted Edward to do the last barrel race, and even I had to admit that it was time for him to 'get back in the saddle'...literally.

"Uh, Dad, what's going on?" Edward asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

Carlisle looked at Edward with serious eyes. "It's time, son," he simply said.

Edward looked from Carlisle to me then at Pal, who just blinked sleepily, and back at me. I smiled and nodded, hoping to encourage him. In all honesty, he looked scared shitless, but we all knew, even he knew, he had to do it.

Slowly walking toward Pal, Edward held his hand out. "Hey buddy," he said quietly, stroking his horse's nose. Pal leaned his head into Edward's hand; there was no denying that he loved Edward.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Edward asked Pal, running his hand up Pal's nose, between his ears, and down to his neck, scratching lightly, while walking to Pal's side. Edward leaned in then and wrapped his arms around Pal's neck, hugging him and breathing him in. I could see Edward inhale. Pal nudged Edward with his nose.

"Good boy," Edward said, patting Pal's neck before grabbing a handful of his mane, putting his foot in the stirrup, and swinging up onto the saddle. He settled in, getting comfortable, but he still looked scared. When he looked at me, I winked and he gave me a small smile.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, and Edward nodded, holding tightly to the saddle horn with both hands. The rest of us got out of Carlisle's way as he started leading Pal with the reins in a slow walk. Edward only looked a little scared, then seemed to relax, patting Pal's neck as he walked. He was murmuring words to Pal, but we couldn't hear them.

When Carlisle had led Pal and Edward to the other end of the barn, he turned them around and offered the reins to Edward. With a smile to his dad, Edward took the reins and walked Pal back down to us, turned around, and trotted Pal back down to Carlisle. We all cheered and clapped, letting Edward know how proud and happy we were, and when Edward turned and I saw the triumphant smile on his face, I knew. It was time for me too.

Edward trotted Pal back down to us and before he could turn Pal around, I put my hand on Edward's leg to stop him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Hey, cowboy," I said, smiling up at him. "Got room for one more up there?"

With widening eyes, Edward gave me a huge grin. "Really?" "

Yeah," I smiled, ignoring the nervousness I felt. "Emmett, can you help me up?"

Grinning, Emmett answered, "Sure, bro," and walked over, kneeling and putting his hands together for me to step in. Awkwardly, I stepped in Emmett's hands and heaved myself up and onto the back of the saddle, in which Edward had scooted up on to give me room. I settled in, feeling off balance, and Edward looked back at me telling me to put my arms around him. I slipped them around his waist, holding on tightly. It felt so high on the back of the horse, like the ground was a long way away.

Trying to push away the scared feelings, I looked around to see everybody else quietly leaving the barn to give us some privacy. I trusted them enough to know that Edward wouldn't freak out. It was hard enough for me not to freak out. I felt so unsteady on the saddle, like at any moment, I would be falling over either side.

Edward turned Pal so he was facing the open doors leading to the pasture and as soon as Pal started moving, I squeezed Edward, hard. He gasped then laughed.

"Jasper," he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at me, "it's okay. You're not gonna fall. I won't let you. All you have to do is relax and hold on to me, just not so tight, okay?"

"Uh huh," I said, and I knew Edward could hear the nervousness in my voice. I loosened my grip on him and tried to relax. Pal took a deep breath and I could feel his sides expand under my legs. Unable to help myself, I smiled. He really was an amazing creature and I suddenly realized that I really did care for him. He was sweet and loyal...the perfect pet. Letting go of Edward with one hand, I reached behind me and petted him on the rump. He was soft and warm, his smell floating up to meet me. Smiling again, I patted his rump once more, gently, and put my hand back around Edward.

"I'm ready, love," I told him, and he urged Pal into a slow walk. It was strange, at first, to feel this animal moving underneath me, but after a moment, it was...comforting. We swayed a little while Pal was walking into the pasture, and it was nice. I didn't feel so afraid anymore, and I loosened my grip around Edward. He was walking us in slow circles, close to the barn. After a moment, he looked back at me briefly. I could see that he was smiling.

"Are you enjoying this, beautiful?" he asked, and I realized I was enjoying it a lot.

Leaning in so I could brush my lips against the back of his neck, i said, "Yeah, I love this, Edward. Pal is amazing and I love him."

"I'm so glad, darlin. Thank you for this."

Smiling, I answered, "I can't believe I didn't do this before. I will ride Pal with you anytime."

"Looking forward to it," Edward said, and we were quiet as Pal walked with us. I stared out into the pasture, looking at the treeline at the back. It felt like I was on top of the world like this, and I wanted to take it all in. The feeling was a little overwhelming after a few moments, and I decided to distract myself by splaying both my hands on Edward's stomach and resting my forehead on the back of his neck. Looking down, I saw Edward's ass nestled right up against my crotch and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. So close yet so far. Shit, I never thought I could be turned on just by riding a horse. No, it was from riding  _Edward's horse_...with  _Edward._

Raising my head back up, I kissed along the nape of Edward's neck while slowly running my hands across his stomach. He chuckled at me.

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," I answered against his skin, then sucked gently under his ear. I heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. I trailed my hands down to the hem of his shirt and slid them underneath, feeling the soft hairs of his happy trail under my fingertips. Fuck, I wanted him so bad. Edward pulled Pal to a stop and barely turned in the saddle, capturing my lips with his.

"Mmm..." I hummed into his mouth, wiggling my now raging hard on against his ass. He grunted softly and deepened our kiss as best as he could, but pulled away way too soon.

"Let's take Pal back in," he whispered and I nodded eagerly.

"Please," I said, taking my hands from under his shirt and touching his face. "Can't wait to have you."

Turning back around in the saddle, Edward nudged Pal to a fast walk back towards the barn. Once inside the doors, he slid out of the saddle, leaving me sitting there alone. He closed and locked the barn doors then walked over to me and Pal.

"You have no fucking idea how sexy you look sitting on that horse, darlin'," he said in a low voice, and palmed the bulge in the front of his jeans. The sight of him doing that made me press my hand against my own erection. God, I was throbbing.

He took the reins and led Pal into his stall with me still in the saddle. I watched as he expertly took the bridle and reins off of him, then gave him some hay in his bucket. Then, he walked to me and held out his hand. I gave him mine, and he helped me down. Before I could even get stood up straight again, Edward was getting the saddle off of Pal. When he was done, he laid the saddle over the top board of the stall dividers and pulled me out of Pal's stall, locking the gate.

When I was sure Pal was all locked in, I pushed Edward backwards into the stall next to Pal, all the way to the back wall, and pressed myself up against him. Taking his face in my hands, I attacked his mouth, grinding against him. God, I needed him so bad. My cock was aching to be inside his sweet, tight ass, and if I could possibly help it, it would be...soon.

As we kissed on lips, necks, and throats, Edward took my ass in his hands and pulled me roughly against him. I grunted in pleasure, not able to help myself. Feeling Edward's hard cock against mine, even through denim, was driving me crazy. Shamelessly, I thrusted against him and he just gripped my ass harder, tilting his head back and groaning. He sounded so sexy.

"Edward," I panted as I kissed and sucked his neck, "need you...want you...right here...right now..."

"In the loft..." Edward breathed back. "Em's stash..."

"Be right back," I said, and hauled ass to the loft. Thankfully, I remembered where Em had his stuff and I grabbed the lube and a condom from his hiding place. When I turned around, I saw a blanket laying at my feet. Grabbing it, I hurried back down to Edward.

Entering the stall, I saw Edward leaning against the back wall, looking all sorts of sexy. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was hanging in his face. He had his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, looking at me through his hair.

"Oh my holy God," I said, stalking toward him while palming myself with my free hand. Edward leaned his head back against the wall, smirking and showing me his delicious looking throat. When I got right in front of him, I haphazardly spread the blanket out, dropped the lube and condom on it, then attacked Edward. I kissed and licked along his throat, and sucked his Adam's apple, which vibrated against my tongue as he let out a guttural groan.

Letting his Adam's apple go, I pulled his face down so I could kiss him. There was no gentleness about these kisses; they were all need, want, and desire. Edward pushed my shirt up my back and I took my lips from his just long enough for him to pull it off and drop it next to us. As soon as it was over my head, I was kissing him again and unbuttoning his shirt. He was gripping my sides, and when I had his shirt off, I pushed it off his shoulders and he let me go to let it fall to the ground.

Not wasting any time, I moved my mouth to his collarbones and chest, nipping and sucking.

"Jasper..." Edward moaned, and I brought my mouth back to his. He ran his hands up my back and when he got to my shoulder blades, he pulled me against him roughly. I grunted into his mouth and pushed my hips into his. He was so fucking hard and I just couldn't wait anymore.

Stepping back a little, I unbuckled his belt then worked on his button and zip. He did the same to me, and we were a tangle of hands as we tried to rid the other of our jeans. Finally, we got them off and kicked to the side, and I stood back to take his gorgeous body in. He was panting and breathtaking, and when he took his fully erect cock in his hand, I groaned out loud and pulled him onto the blanket with me.

Our legs tangled together as we kissed and rolled around on the blanket. We were pressed together from chest to hip, teasing and tasting. Finally, I had enough and grabbed the lube, coating my fingers in it before setting it aside. I then moved beside Edward and took his cock in my hand, reveling in the silky skin over the steel hardness. On my first stroke, Edward arched his back.

"Oh hell yes," he groaned, bucking his hips into my hand. I leaned down and teased his nipple with my lips and teeth while slowly working his cock. In no time, he was begging for more. Ignoring his pleas for the time being, I kissed over to his other nipple and teased it like I did the first.

"Please, Jasper, please," Edward pled through harsh breaths, and I could deny him no more. Sliding my slick hand down his shaft, over his balls, to the place he wanted me most, I didn't worry with teasing and pushed a finger in all the way. Edward gasped out a "yes" and pulled my head up so he could kiss me.

As we kissed, I worked him with first one finger, then two. When I curled them inside him, he cried out, breaking our kiss just long enough to gasp, "I'm ready...please..."

Withdrawing my fingers, I kissed Edward one last time before turning him over and pulling him up onto his knees. Edward muttered, "Oh yeah, beautiful," and I took the condom, opened it with my teeth, and quickly rolled it on. Then, I covered myself liberally with the lube and, after throwing it aside, I gripped Edward's hips and slid my cock up and down the crack of his ass. He whimpered.

Positioning myself, I carefully pushed into Edward. Good God, it had been too long, and I had to stop myself from pushing into him in one thrust. He pushed his ass back into me, and I slid in further. I groaned loudly. He was so tight and warm, gripping my cock perfectly.

"God, Edward...so tight," I groaned, and rocked my hips gently until I was completely seated within him. Christ, he felt so good. "Edward..." I breathed, "I fucking love you so much."

"Love you too, Jasper. I'm ready," he said, wiggling his ass, which made my eyes roll back in pleasure. Holding his hips, I started to build a slow rhythm, making Edward squirm beneath me.

"Please, Jasper, harder," Edward panted out. "I need it harder."

Obliging him, I started pulling his hips back to meet mine, and the noises he started making were amazing. My grunts and moans echoed his as we rocked together. I swear, I would never tire of being inside Edward. His reactions combined with the feel of his perfect, hot ass surrounding me was bringing me quickly to the edge.

Never missing a stroke, I leaned down and pressed wet kisses on his back, which was damp with sweat. I could feel my own sweat trickling down my chest as I pounded my lover into oblivion.

"Right there...God!" Edward cried, and I redoubled my efforts, hoping to make him come undone. I knew I wasn't gonna last long.

"So...close..." I panted, and saw Edward nod in response.

"Yes..." he groaned, taking his cock in hand and fisting it furiously.

"Yeah, love, yeah," I breathed out, loving the sight of Edward stroking himself in time with my thrusts.

"Gonna..." Edward cried in a strangled voice and I felt his ass clench around me as he shuddered in pleasure, jerking with the intensity of his climax. Seeing Edward in the throes of his pleasure and hearing his cries pushed me over the edge, and I came hard, trembling and crying out. I was in complete bliss, and I leaned over Edward, resting my cheek on his back as I tried to catch my breath with an occasional jerk of my hips.

When Edward and I were both spent, I carefully withdrew from him and sat back while he turned over on his back. He looked at me through half lidded eyes with a silly ass look on his face. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Jasper?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"If I knew this would happen from you riding Pal, you would have ridden him a  _long_  time ago."

Laughing, I leaned down to kiss my Edward once more before we cleaned up and redressed, cleaning our mess and walking back to the house with our arms around each other, grinning like idiots.

**I hope y'all liked it! Lemme know!**

**Penny**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey y'all! It is so good to be back! I won't be long, but I do want to let you know that this little fic of mine, at almost a year old, has only 4 chapters left. I will be sad to see these boys go, but if y'all have any suggestions for outtakes, let me know in a PM and I may write a few.**

**Thank y'all for hanging with me all this time….I adore each and every one of you….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

EPOV

Emmett and I were on a mission. Since Rose and Jasper moved in with us, the house seemed so crowded. We barely had any privacy. Yeah, Mom and Dad had a big house, but still. It just seemed like we tripped over each other all the time. Mom loved having Jasper and Rose there, as she had another girl to talk to in Rose, and she just adored Jasper. Dad liked having them there, cause Mom was happy with Rose, and he loved to talk to Jasper about history, animals, and just whatever. Dad and Jasper were close, and that made me happy to see it.

But, the fact remained that we were just too crowded. That's what brought about my and Emmett's mission. We had taken to looking for houses to buy. We were tolerating the closeness of everybody in the house, but we were just tired of not being able to do anything without everybody else knowing about it. I swear, I was getting ready to make the [loft](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/17/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) in the barn a bedroom for me and Jasper. That's how sick I was of hearing Rose and Em having sex. It was so disgusting. But, I didn't say anythng because I knew they could hear me and Jasper as well. Me and Em never said anything to each other about our bedroom antics, but we both knew just how loud Jasper could be. He was a very vocal lover, and fuck, I didn't mind it, but I know the rest of the house didn't want to hear it.

So, when me and Emmett were in the barn working, we were also taking time out to look in the local papers for houses for sale. We both wanted something fairly close to Mom and Dad, cause we were still gonna work for them, so our options were kind of limited. I lucked up first, and found a house just one street over. Of course, I didn't know if I wanted it, but it was there so I could look at it.

Rose sold her and Jasper's house, with the furniture in it, for a hundred and fifty thousand. She split the [money](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/17/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) with Jasper, who put it in a savings account for future use. He wanted it to be a joint savings account, but I protested. That money was his to do with what he wished. Hell, with what I made training horses, I had more than enough to support myself, and Jasper too.

Which, brings me to my next mission. And this mission was all mine. I decided that after Rose and Em got married, I was gonna ask Jasper to marry me. He was my heart, my soul, and my life. I wanted us to be forever. There wasn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do to make my Jasper happy. And that mission of mine, I was keeping to myself. I still needed to work out details, and the first order of business was a house.

By Thanksgiving, Emmett had found a house he liked and I had an appointment the next week to look at the one on the street over. Even though I found a house first, Emmett was quicker in getting his shit done. He had already looked at it, decided he wanted it, and was in the process of getting a loan. He was so fucking happy and I loved seeing his eyes shining with the light only love and happiness could bring. I knew exactly how he felt.

The weekend before Thanksgiving was the last barrel race of the season, and with the help of Dad, Emmett, and Jasper, I was ready. I did okay, not placing, but still had a good time. I had missed it while I was in the hospital, and was glad to be able to race again before the season ended.

Thanksgiving Day came and went, with too much food, a lot of football, and not enough wine. It really was nice. The day ended, for me, with some partucularly great sex, which involved Jasper, my chaps, and a riding crop. Yeah, not going into that one. I will just say one thing...fucking hot! Oh, and I ain't never gonna look at a crop the same way again.

Mom and Rose went shopping on Black Friday, so it was just us guys at home. We played poker, watched sports, and just did guy shit. That afternoon, me and Jasper went for a ride on Pal again. The more we rode, the more comfortable Jasper got, and it got me thinking of buying him his own horse. He got along great with Pal, and sometimes, i think Pal loves him more than he does me.

December came in cold and windy. It was hell working with the horses. Jasper went out with us in the morning and helped us out in the barn and, by the time we went in for lunch, we were half frozen. Cold weather, when you work outside, sucks.

The day came to look at the house. Right after lunch, I asked Jasper if he wanted to go for a ride with me. He said he would, and when we pulled up in the driveway of the house on the next street, he looked so confused, it was hard for me to keep a straight face. The realtor was there, waiting for us.

Looking over at me, Jasper asked, "What are we doing here? We don't know who lives here."

Leaning over, I kissed the side of his mouth. "Well, with any luck, we will be."

Jasper's eyes widened then he grinned like all hell. "Really?"

"Yep! I made the appointment last week to look at this place. Mom and Dad's is getting pretty crowded, don't you think?"

"Hell yes!" Jasper exclaimed. "We can't do anything without everyone knowing, and, to be honest, I'm kinda tired of fucking on hay."

Leaning over, I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip. "That's just cause you're loud, beautiful," I told him softly, making him look away, with his cheeks pinking.

"Come on, darlin'," I told him. "Let's go see if this looks livable."

Smiling, Jasper and I got out of the car and met the realtor. She looked to be in her mid to late 40's, wearing a long skirt and a cardigan. She reminded me of Mrs. Doubtfire, from the movie, and I had to hold in my laughter as she stuck out her hand for each of us to shake.

"Well, hey there," she drawled, in a southern accent like I'd never heard before. "I'm Isabella Swan, and I'll be showing you boys the house today. So, y'all just follow me."

She turned to walk up to the house, and Jasper leaned in to my ear.

"Does she remind you of - "

"Stop. Right now, or I'm gonna embarrass myself by laughing my ass off, Jasper," I hissed through gritted teeth, and he chuckled.

"As long as her teeth don't fall out while she's talking to us, I'm all good," Jasper whispered, and I had to hide my laughter in a cough. Jasper smirked at me and I elbowed him in the ribs.

We followed Mrs. Isabella Doubtfire through the house, listening to her chatter on about all the perks and shit, but, when I saw the look of complete awe on Jasper's face as we walked around, I knew it would be ours.

When 'she' left us alone to discuss whether or not we liked the house or not, Jasper looked at me with excitement shining in his eyes.

"I take it you like it, beautiful?" I asked, grinning, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I fucking love it, Edward. I really do," he told me, unable to contain his wide smile.

Leaning in, I mumbled, "Then you shall have it. It really doesn't matter to me, cause where you are is home to me, darlin'."

"Really?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely."

Jasper surprised me by throwing his arms around my neck. "Thank you," he enthused, kissing me all along my neck.

Laughing, I wound my arms around Jasper's waist, holding him slightly back so I could see his face. His eyes were bright blue, shining with happiness. It made my chest hurt, literally, to see him so happy. I couldn't wait until we would be able to move in and call this place 'home'.

Jasper and I sat down with the realtor and made an offer. She told us that we would find out in a few days whether it was accepted or not. I had a feeling it would be. That night, we told the family the news and Mom and Dad insisted we celebrate with a nice dinner out.

Of course, I just wanted to take my boy upstairs and fuck him into oblivion, but Mom and Dad insisted we all go out. So, an hour later, we all found ourselves in the ritziest restaurant in town. Jasper and I went along with Mom and Dad's elaborate toast to us, we assured Mom through her happy tears that we would visit often, and pretty much played our roles as son and honorary son. Rose and Emmett were snickering at us, cause they had already been through this shit.

The dinner went by agonizingly slowly. It seemed that this had brought about an almost depressing time for my parents. Well, depressing for me at least. Once Mom had stopped crying her happy tears, her and dad teamed up together to talk about our childhoods, and I'm not just saying the run of mill childhood memories either. I am talking about the ones where you wish they would shut up and the ground to open up and swallow you whole, effectively embarrassing the shit out of both me and Emmett. And of course, Jasper and Rose betrayed me and Emmett by finding everything extremely funny.

Finally, and thankfully, Mom moved on to discuss colour schemes, tones, fabrics, and furniture. I knew she was dying to help out. In some way, I guess, it made her feel like her children weren't really flying the nest if she helped decorate their homes. She had done the same thing to Rose and Em.

Dad finally managed to put her brakes on by whispering things in her ear. The words "free house" and "sex" were muttered, creating an image none of us wanted to see.

Full, and slightly drunk, we made it back home. After the goodnights were passed around, I finally had Jasper alone. After closing and locking the door, I pulled Jasper into my arms and held him close, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He was warm and smelled so fucking good. I brushed my lips across his smooth skin, taking a deep breath in and letting out a low hum.

Chuckling, Jasper whispered, "What's the matter, love?"

"Hmm..." I hummed again, before smiling against his neck. "You smell so good, beautiful, so right. I fucking love the way you smell." As I said that, I skimmed my nose up the side of his neck to right behind his ear, where I pressed an open mouthed kiss. His arms tightened around me briefly before he leaned his head to the side, giving me more room.

Reaching up, I brushed his soft curls away so I could continue kissing him. It wasn't too long before his breathing started getting heavier and his hands started wandering. He slid his fingertips up the back of my neck and into my hair, sending tingling goosebumps along my skin. Shivering slightly, I started massaging the base of his back, pulling him as close to me as I could.

Jasper whimpered and I moved my kisses along his jaw and over to his mouth. I kissed the corners of his mouth softly before completely taking his full lips with mine. We shared slow, sweet kisses for a moment, his hands massaging my scalp and mine teasing the skin just underneath the hem of his shirt. His skin was soft against my fingertips, and I wanted more. So much more. I wanted to drown in him and let him consume my every sense.

I pulled back just enough to push his shirt up his back. He knew what I wanted and he pulled it off as I rid myself of mine. Pulling him back to me, I slipped my arms around his waist and slowly slid my hands up his back, splaying my fingers, and I pulling his chest flush with mine. He sighed in my ear before starting to kiss my neck. Completely hypersensitive to his touch, the brush of his lips against my skin made my head swim with desire.

Leaning my head back, a soft moan left my lips as Jasper kissed his way up my neck to my mouth. When his lips finally touched mine, I kissed him with all I had. I wanted him to feel how much I loved him through my lips. He moved his hands down my back and pulled my hips to his with his hands on my ass. Grunting into his mouth, I gripped his back with my fingertips.

"Yes, Jasper," I whispered against his lips, and he pulled me harder against him. I could feel his erection against mine and it sent me reeling. Gripping his back harder, I pulled us to the bed and we fell in a heap. Rolling us over so Jasper was on top of me, I made sure that he had complete control. He looked at me, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Edward - " he started, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh, beautiful," I whispered. "I want you to make me fly. I want you to take me to Heaven. Make love to me, please, Jasper."

Jasper groaned, closing his eyes, and took my mouth in a needy kiss. I arched up into him, moaning, and shoving my hands into his soft curls, and pulling gently. When he finally pulled back, I couldn't even catch my breath before Jasper was taking it away again by kissing along my chest. It felt like his lips were branding my skin, and I was lost in the sensations.

Too fucking slow, Jasper removed our clothes and started kissing my body in random places, before settling himself between my legs and propping on his elbows. His naked skin felt like silk on mine, and his weight was perfect. Our cocks were pressed together firmly, and even though I wanted to desperately thrust up against him, I held back. Tonight, I wanted him to lead.

As Jasper leaned down and kissed me slowly but thoroughly, I broke off mid kiss to turn my head to the side and groan his name. Jasper touched my jaw and brought my lips back to his. While we were kissing, he had rolled his hips against mine, and the friction was so welcome that I couldn't help but groan. He felt so fucking good.

"Was that what you were waiting for, babe?" he breathed in my ear before nipping it and rolling his hips again.

Crying out softly at the intense pleasure, I panted, "Yes, God, Jasper, please..."

Chuckling against my ear, Jasper started a rhythm with his hips against mine. It didn't even take thirty seconds and I was breathless, pleading and gripping his shoulders so hard, I knew I had to be leaving marks. He didn't seem to mind, as he was just as fevered as I was. Our kisses were sloppy and all over the place. It wasn't long before I just couldn't take anymore and I had to have him inside me.

"Jasper," I panted as he nipped my chin with his teeth, "make love to me now, please...I need you...inside..."

Sighing out my name, Jasper gathered the lube and a condom from the bedside table and prepared me lovingly, if there is such a way, with kisses and touches and words of the time he was finished, I was almost incoherent with my need for him. He needed and wanted me just as much, if his dark, burning eyes were any indication as he searched my own. I didn't say a word, only gave him the briefest of nods, and he rose to his knees to prepare himself. As I watched him, I felt love in my chest I never thought could be possible. He was fucking gorgeous as he readied himself for me.

I couldn't help the almost whiny cry I gave when he finally rested where I needed him and wanted him to be. We were one, joined as only lovers could be, and as we rocked together slowly, he gazed into my eyes, telling me things I understood without saying a word.

As our passion escalated and we rocked with more purpose, the sight of him above me, sweaty, panting, and moaning his love, was almost too much for me to bear. I clutched at his slick skin as if I would never touch him again, desperate want, need and passion. Our cries of bliss only fuelled the intensity of our lovemaking, and we basked in the feel and sound of each other.

We reached our climax together, in a tangle of shaking sweaty bodies, our cries of love and ecstasy filled our room. I felt like I was on top of the world, indestructible. After, when we had calmed down and cleaned up, we lay together quietly, basking in our happiness. Jasper rested his head on my chest, curled into my side, mumbling words of love. I played with his hair, telling him I loved him just as much as he did me, and it wasn't long before we were drifting off to sleep. My last thought before I closed my eyes was that I had to ask my boy to be mine forever, to marry me, and soon.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! As I said before, damn it's good to be back! Let me know if it sucked or not! : )**

**Penny**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back with more... :) I do wanna say that the next chapter is already written, and sadly, after that one posts, there will only be one more. I wanna thank y'all for sticking with me through these boys' tale.**

**But anyway, enough of that, let's have some fun! Thanks to OCDJen, for prereading this mess. She does awesome work!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

JPOV

Winter slowly gave way to Spring, and our offer on the house was accepted. Edward and I both made out a check for five thousand[dollars](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/18/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) and we made a down payment. We got a loan for the rest, and when we closed on it, we both cried. We had a house of our own. I never dreamt, in a million years, that we would have our own place. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme helped us move in, but only after Esme designed and furnished it, with our permission. She made it look homey and lived in, suiting us both perfectly.

It was almost the end of Spring when we finally spent our first night in the house, and we christened it properly by fucking anywhere and everywhere we could think of. It was exhilarating.

Work was picking up at the Cullen's. The arrival of Spring brought with it new clients wanting to get their stud colts and fillies trained. While Emmett and Edward worked with them in the round pens, I helped Carlisle in the barn. I groomed horses, mucked their stalls, cleaned tack, and helped with stacking hay. I pretty much did odd [jobs](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/18/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), but I liked it. I was insanely happy, and it made my heart swell to stand at the barn doors and watch Emmett and Edward with those small horses. Slowly but surely, I was beginning to love this new way of life.

Pal and I had grown close, and I had taken to riding him by myself. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle had taught me, and it was way more fun than I ever thought it would be. I even started thinking about buying my own horse, so Edward and I could ride together.

After Edward and I were all settled in our new house and work had slowed down a little, Esme and Rose made all of us concentrate on their wedding. At first, Emmett was a non [participant](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/18/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), letting the girls handle it. But, the closer to time it got, the more involved he became. Edward and I went to his parents for a barbecue one Sunday and when we went into the backyard, we were surprised to see Em and Rose arguing about flowers. Emmett, arguing about flowers? Seriously? It was so fucking funny to see, me and Edward almost pissed ourselves laughing at them.

Of course, Em had a bitch fit and stomped into the house to sulk, and had to send Edward after him while I went to try and calm down Rose. She told me it was supposed to be the bride's decision on what flowers to have. All I could do was just console her, telling her she was right. She was right, wasn't she? I didn't know anything about that shit.

The talk of flowers got me thinking. If me and Edward were to get married, how the hell would a wedding between two guys work? Would we sit and choose color schemes and flowers and shit like a couple of girls, or would someone do it for us? Damned if I knew. But, that really didn't matter right now, did it? I didn't know if me and Edward would eventually married or not. I'd like to think so, because I couldn't imagine my life without him now. Suddenly, it dawned on me that we had been together almost a year already. God, that went fast. In a few short months, it would be a year since my life had changed for the better.

So much had changed since Edward and I met. I was nowhere near as shy as I used to be, even though I still had my moments. We got through Edward's accident okay, along with all that shit from Jacob, too. Hell, I even learned how to ride a horse. I never thought, in a million years, that I would be doing that.

Edward had changed too. I remember the cocky cowboy he was when we met, and now he wasn't like that anymore. He had his cocky moments, yeah, and was still fun as hell to be around, but since we've been together and especially since his accident, he is more gentle than before. I wouldn't have him any other way.

I guess I could say that, in a lot of ways, Edward and his family changed me for the better. They really were my saving grace; they saved me from myself.

"Hello? Earth to Jasper," Carlisle said, startling me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, looking over at him, and he chuckled.

"Back with us now?" He teased, and I smiled, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "What was it you were saying?"

"You guys have to go for your tux fittings tomorrow," he told me. "That way, they'll be ready by Friday."

"Okay," I answered. It was currently May 23, and the wedding was set for the 28th. This upcoming Saturday. I wondered how nervous Em and Rose were. I know if it was me, I would be shitting myself.

The next day, we all went for our tux fittings, which turned out to be interesting. Emmett kept getting pissed off because me and Edward didn't want to leave each other alone. It wasn't my fault that Edward looked gorgeous as fuck in his tux and I couldn't will my hard on to go away, even if I tried. Edward laughed at me but I knew he thought the same thing about me, if the look in his eyes and his own hard on was any indication. At one point, Emmett threatened to kick us both out of the shop if we didn't stop rambling out sexual innuendos.

When we were done there, Edward and I went back to the house and packed some things to go back to his parents'. We were going to stay there, in Edward's old room, until the day after the wedding. It made sense, because it would have been a pain in the ass to drive over there every day to get everything ready for the wedding.

I don't think I've ever worked as hard as I did that week, trying to set everything up. By the time Friday morning came around, I had told myself countless times that if Edward and I got married, we were going to the fucking courthouse. It didn't make sense to me to be so wound up over one day. I don't know, maybe I just didn't understand.

Friday afternoon, Edward and I picked up our tuxes, then went back home to get our house ready for Em's stag party. Fuck, after the past week of Hell, all of us guys deserved it. I made finger foods and shit and set it all up on the dining room table, buffet style. Edward was in charge of the booze and music. By the time 8 PM rolled around, everything was done, and Edward and I were showered and ready.

~XO~

EPOV

Em arrived first, looking heartbroken that he had to leave Rose for the night. Not that I could blame him; if Jasper and I were to part for the night, I would be heartbroken too. Laughing lightly, I took him into the dining room to get him a stiff drink. He needed to loosen up, and fast. When I got in there, Jasper was standing there, having his own drink. I gave Em a beer then went to Jasper and kissed him, tasting alcohol on his lips.

"Mmm," I hummed, licking my lips. "What ya drinking, beautiful?"

"Jack and Coke," Jasper answered me, crunching on some of the ice from his glass.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll have a beer to start," I told Jasper, winking and grabbing a beer.

The doorbell rang, and Jasper went to get it.

"So, Em," I said, slinging my arm around his shoulders. "You ready to get married tomorrow?"

"Hell fucking yes, man! I'm ready to make me some little Emmett's!"

Laughing loudly, I replied, "You would, you horny bastard!"

Em looked at me with a serious expression, cocking an eyebrow. "You just did not call me that, did you?"

Grinning, I answered, "Yes, I did, 'cause you know it's the truth."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, it may be true, but tell me, honestly, have you heard you and Jasper? Good God, sometimes I thought you were actually killing the poor guy!"

Luckily, Jasper saved my embarrassed ass by coming in and sitting his empty glass on the table before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Who's killing what poor guy?" He asked innocently, while our other guests came in the room.

"Nothing," Em and I said at the same time, and I stopped his response by kissing him lightly.

"Later," I whispered and Jasper nodded, letting me go so he could make another drink. I turned around to greet Seth, Paul, and Sam, our friends that we went to horse shows with. Me and Emmett had known these guys since our teenage years, and they were good guys. They met Jasper right after we had started going out, and he fit right in.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Y'all ready for some fun and quality entertainment?"

"Hell yes," Paul said, grabbing a beer for himself and two more for Sam and Seth.

"What have you got planned for our Em tonight?" Seth asked, taking a big swig of beer and trying to put Emmett in a headlock.

"Oh, believe me," Jasper answered, coming to stand beside me. "Y'all are gonna like it."

He wiggled his eyebrows at the guys, who laughed and continued to rib Emmett about 'the old ball and chain'.

I went and put the music on, and the party started in full swing. We sat and chatted, playing drinking games. After about an hour, we had got rid of the beer and started doing shots. I suggested playing truth or dare when the tequila came out. I stayed with my beer cause I wanted to remember this shit in the morning. There wasn't a dare I wouldn't do. And as for the truth questions? I wasn't embarrassed by anything, even the sex questions.

When I started feeling a little buzzed, I switched to drinking water and taking pictures, and fuck if the other guys weren't already shitfaced. It was so funny watching them stumble on the dares and slur out their truths. I guess everyone's filter came off when they're drunk. I know I learned more than I ever wanted to know about all the guys' sex lives. Jasper wasn't shy with his comments about our sex life, either. The other guys blushing over hearing that shit was funny as hell.

Looking at my watch, I saw that the female stripper Jasper and I hired to entertain the guys was due to get there in five minutes. Smiling to myself, I sat on the end of the couch beside Jasper, who flung his arm around me and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Heeeey, baby," he slurred at me. "Where you been hiding?"

God, he reeked of Tequila, and right there and then, I decided he was cut off from it for the rest of the night. "I've been right here, darlin'," I answered him, and pecked his lips.

"I missssed you," Jasper replied, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Oh hell naw!" Emmett boomed. "I ain't watchin' y'all do that shit in here!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he burst into a fit of laughter, making the other guys laugh and fist bump him. Shaking my head, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, we're not, Em, we have something better for you," I told him then called out, "Come in!"

The sound of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance came blaring through the house and I went to turn our music off. All the guys turned toward the sound of the music, and it was hysterical to watch all their eyes grow big and their mouths drop open when a big chested, big assed woman wearing a black thong, tiny plaid top, stilettos, and a cowboy hat walked in the room, carrying a portable CD player. She even had a bandana tied around her neck.

Seth, Sam, and Paul whistled and catcalled at her and Em just sat there with his mouth still open. She walked in front of Emmett, turned around, and bent over to sit her CD player on the floor, pretty much shoving her ass in Em's face. She stood back up slowly, running her hands up her sides and slinging her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Yeah, me and Jasper made sure we got a blonde, to remind him of Rose.

The stripper turned around to face Emmett and placed her cowboy hat on his head. He was grinning by then, and she started dancing for him. The other guys were thoroughly enjoying it, and they had even started throwing dollar bills at her. I just sat back, letting them have their fun, and Jasper started making fake puking noises.

"Oh shit!" Jasper yelled out. "That's so nucking fasty, I think I might barf!"

"Jasper, shhhh!" I hissed at him, clamping my hand over his mouth.

"No, no, no," Jasper said, pushing my hand off his mouth and standing up. He walked over to the stripper, who was basically smothering Em with her boobs, which were now bare except for black pasties covering her nipples, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me, ma'am, but that ain't how you do a lap dance," he slurred at her, and she caught on to what he was gonna do.

Smiling, the stripper stepped out from in front of Emmett, who was quickly turning red in the face. "Well, why don't you show me how, partner?" She drawled at him, and he tipped his imaginary hat, stepping in front of Emmett.

"Um, Edward?" Em said, sounding a little, okay, a lot afraid, "can you help me here?"

The other guys looked at me, snorting and laughing, and I winked at them. Fuck, I wanted to see what Jasper was gonna do!

"Sorry, man, he has a mind of his own when he drinks," I smirked out, and Em shot me a frightened look before Jasper took his chin in his hand, making Em look at him.

"Keep yer eyes right here, Emmy," he said, trying to be seductive. "I'm gonna show yer ass what a real lap dance is!"

Sam, Seth, Paul, and even the stripper were laughing and catcalling Jasper by then, and Jasper tipped his imaginary hat again before slowly rotating his hips while turning in a circle. Because of Emmett's height and the chair he was in, Jasper's ass and junk was practically eye level to him. His face turned redder than I ever thought it could, yet he kept his eyes trained on Jasper's face.

Speaking of Jasper's face, it really wasn't much better than having his cock in Emmett's face. Em was pretty much fucked because Jasper's eyes were half lidded, cheeks flushed, and his lips parted. To me, he looked fucking divine. To Emmett and the other guys, not so much.

When Jasper was done making his awkward circle, he moved closer to Em and sat on his lap, rocking his hips. He wasn't too close yet, but too close for Emmett. The look on his face was fucking priceless!

Jasper started unbuttoning his shirt, still rocking against Emmett's thighs. I was trying to contain my laughter until Jasper moaned out "Fuck, that's it" really loud and Emmett's eyes got huge, his mouth hanging open.

"Edward! Come get this sex maniac off my lap! He's got a fucking boner, for fuck's sake!" Emmett yelled, and I burst into laughter, hurrying over to remove Jasper off Em's lap. When I pulled him up, he turned in my arms and pressed himself against me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett brushing off his legs with a disgusted look on his face and the other guys laughing at him. Thank God, the stripper took over, still giggling.

Jasper pushed me back onto the couch and straddled my lap, attacking my neck. It was hard not to moan because he felt so fucking good against me, but now was not the time or the place. As if on cue, he started rocking harder against me, making my own cock harden. I tried to push him back, but he was adamant, pressing wet kisses on my mouth.

"Hey," I mumbled against his mouth. "As much as I want to, we can't right now."

Jasper looked at me through shiny, lust filled eyes and pouted. "But Edwaaaaard," he drawled, "I want you to suck my cock...then fuck me..." He kissed me again, roughly. "Pleeease...I need your cock right now!"

Seth, Paul, Sam, Emmett, and even the stripper were staring by then, because Jasper was practically yelling that shit out for all to hear, and I knew my face was blazing red by now. After a minute of near silence except for Jasper's heavy breathing, loud groans, and the music from the stripper's CD player, everything kind of deflated all at once.

The stripper, smirking, picked up her CD player and turned it off, making Jasper's efforts seem much louder. "I think I better go," she said, and I pushed Jasper off my lap onto the couch, so I could see the stripper out. I apologised profusely when I let her out, and pushed two one hundred dollar bills into her hand.

"Don't worry," she told me with a kind smile. "I have seen way worse, believe me."

I smiled in return as she slung her shirt over her shoulder, put her hat back on, and walked to her car. Closing the door, I sighed, dreading going back into the living room. Only God knew who Jasper would be dancing on next.

After a moment, I steeled myself for whatever I may find, and went back into the living room. Em and Seth were talking quietly, Paul and Sam were almost passed out at one end of the couch, and Jasper was snoring loudly, sprawled out on the remaining available space on the couch.

Emmett looked up at me as I walked in, and I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Em," I said. "I didn't know that shit was gonna happen."

"Ah, don't worry about it, bro," Em told me with a grin. "I can't help it, I'm just that hot."

Rolling my eyes, I started gathering all the beer bottles and shot glasses off the coffee table and taking them to the kitchen. Em and Seth continued to talk as I finished cleaning the coffee table then started putting all the leftover food away. By the time I had everything cleaned and in order again, the living room was full of snoring drunk guys.

I shook Emmett, telling him to go get in the guest bed, which he did willingly, and I left the other guys to their own devices, except for Jasper. I knew Paul, Sam, and Seth wouldn't try to drive, because I had everyone's keys. They had brought all their stuff for the wedding anyway.

Moving over to Jasper, I hauled him up to where he was half standing, half leaning on me. "Come on, beautiful," I told him. "Time to go to bed."

"Mmm...beeedd..." Jasper mumbled quietly, and I smiled to myself. God, he was going to be so hung over in the morning.

~XO~

Nine in the morning came too fucking early. Rolling over, I reached for Jasper but his side of the bed was empty, and cold. Concerned, I got out of bed, pulled on some sleep pants, and went in search of Jasper. I had to laugh as I walked through the living room. Paul and Sam were still on the end of the couch, but Paul was snuggled against Sam's side. Unable to stop myself, I took a picture of that shit.

When I went into the dining room, I found Jasper sitting in one of the chairs, a glass of water in front of him, and his head resting on the table. I touched him on the shoulder and he jerked his head up, then he tried to supress a groan, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," I told him quietly, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

Jasper shot me a 'fuck off' look, and I chuckled. "Guess not."

" I barely remember last night, Edward," he whispered. "What did I do? I made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"

I picked at the edge of the tablecloth, trying to think of a way to break the news of what he did gently.

"Spit it out," Jasper said sternly, and I sighed, looking at him.

"Well," I began, "you thought the stripper didn't know how to give Em a lap dance, so you kinda did it yourself."

Jasper's eyes widened. "I...gave Emmett...a fucking lap dance?"

When I nodded at him, he groaned and laid his head on the table again. "What else?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"You got hard," I mumbled, "then begged me for cock."

I heard another agonized groan, and I gently rubbed Jasper's back.

"It's okay, beautiful," I soothed. "Everybody does weird things when they get drunk."

Huffing at me, Jasper slowly stood up. "I'm going to shower," he muttered, and quietly left the room. My poor Jasper. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment he must have been feeling.

Letting Jasper shower in peace, I woke the other guys so they could help clean the place up and get our stuff together to go to Mom and Dad's. When we came here yesterday to give Em his party, we were instructed to get ready for the wedding then go to Mom and Dad's, because Mom and Rose were gonna be upstairs getting ready, and us guys weren't allowed up there until the wedding was over.

There was a lot of groaning and moaning coming from the guys as they tried to nurse their various degrees of hangovers from the night before. I made coffee and some toast, figuring they might want to try to eat. The coffee went over better than the toast did.

While coffee was being passed around, along with headache pills, I went to check on Jasper. When I went into our room, I found him laying on our bed, nothing but a towel around his waist, and his arm over his eyes. Softly, I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"A little," he answered, and sat up. "Today's the day, Edward."

"I know, darlin'," I answered with a smile. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, love. I really am happy that they're getting married."

"I know you are," I told him, leaning in to brush my lips across his. "There's toast and coffee if you want some, beautiful."

"Coffee, yes. Toast, no," Jasper replied with a grimace, making me chuckle.

"Okay." I stood up. "I need to check on Em and kick the rest of their asses to get ready. Are you gonna get ready now?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding, I left our room and went back into the dining room. Seth, Paul, and Em were sitting at the table, having coffee. "Where is Sam?" I asked, pouring Jasper a cup so I could take it to him.

"Shower," Paul answered. "I'm next."

"Oh, okay," I answered, adding milk and stirring Jasper's coffee. "How you doing this morning, big bro?"

"Nervous as hell, but I'm okay," Emmett answered quietly. I don't think I've ever heard him be that quiet. Walking over to the table, I hugged Em around his shoulders. "I'm so happy for you, Em," I told him, and he reached up and patted my hand.

"Thank you, Edward."

Slowly, everyone managed to get enough coffee in them so they could function, and I finished cleaning the house while the rest of the guys took turns taking a shower. Jasper had dozed off after drinking the coffee I gave him, so I just let him rest figuring we had enough time, he could afford a little nap.

The wedding was at three, and by one, we were all rushing around as we dressed ourselves up in our tuxes, taking turns in both bathrooms, getting ready to go. There was a lot of looking for cuff links, pinning of boutonnieres, and general chaos. By the time we left, it was an hour until time.

When we arrived at Mom and Dad's, we were surprised to see half of the guests were there already. Esme immediately came down to get Jasper because Rosalie wanted to see him. Em, Dad, and I greeted guests and mingled and Jasper came back down after about half an hour. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red, so I excused myself and took him aside.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He smiled softly.

"I'm fine, love. Me and Rose were just talking. You know, the brother sister thing." He chuckled and I pulled him into my arms.

We were quiet for a moment then Jasper slowly pulled away. "Hey, Edward, have I told you how fucking sexy you look wearing that?" He asked lowly, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

Chuckling, I leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah," I answered just as softly. "But not as sexy as you are, darlin'. Come on, let's go."

Holding hands, Jasper and I went back to the guests and it wasn't long before the minister arrived, telling us we all had to get in our places. I took my stand beside Emmett under the marquee in the backyard and waited for Jasper to walk Rose down the aisle. Mom was standing for Rose as her maid of honor, and she was constantly wiping tears away.

Finally, it was time, and the music started. Everyone turned to look as Jasper and Rose walked toward us. Rose was pretty, all smiles and teary eyes, but fuck, Jasper was a vision. He looked a little timid, but extremely proud as he walked his sister down the aisle. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I wondered if that would be what he looked like when we got married, if he agreed to marry me, that is.

And then, that was the very moment I decided that after the reception, I would propose to Jasper. The rings were hidden in my old room already. All I had to do now was ask.

Rose and Em's wedding was beautiful, and I think everyone in attendance cried, including the minister. Emmett was so nervous, it was almost funny. Rose kept dabbing at her eyes, and when they exchanged rings, Jasper slid his hand into mine, threading our fingers together. I smiled and I knew he saw it because he squeezed my hand. He was ready to let his sister go, and he was letting me know. I was so fucking proud of him.

That one squeeze of his hand told me so much. Not only was he letting Rose go, but he was also telling me he loved me and was putting his trust in me. When Rose and Emmett kissed, he squeezed my hand again, and I wiped my eyes. Not only was I crying with happiness for my brother, but also with the happiness of the promise of my future including the only man I could ever be so content with...Jasper.

**I hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know...**

**Penny**


	18. Chapter 18

Song: Love of a Lifetime by: Firehouse

 

**AN: Hey y'all! I am so happy to be posting this chapter! I worked on it for months LOL :)**

**There's a song that goes with this chapter, please listen to it. You will know when to[start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/19/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) listening. The link is ** watch? v=LKFfW3W499w  **Just remove the spaces.**

**Thank you to OCDJen, for prereading. She does a wonderful[job](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/19/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven). This has not been betaed, any mistakes are all mine. Also, a big thank you to my darling friend, Seren, for her help with certain bits of this chapter. ;)**

**There's more at the bottom...see y'all there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

The night was finally quiet, and it was nice. We had been so busy all day with the wedding, there was hardly room to fucking breathe. Thankfully though, the wedding went off without a hitch. The happy couple were now on their way to Yosemite for their honeymoon. After the chaos of the past months, I was glad to have them out of my hair. Who knew Emmett could be such a fucking girl about a wedding? He was almost as bad as Rosalie.

But as I said before, it was finally quiet. Jasper and I were sitting side by side under the canopy, just resting and not really talking. It was still hot out and both of us had shed our tux jackets, ties, and vests. Mom and Dad had already went in to bed, and that meant no fooling around. I could do without the embarrassment of the morning after with them.

I must admit, though, that I was a little nervous about what I was going to do later. After struggling for weeks, I went and bought them. Our [engagement rings](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/19/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven). They were simple gold bands with a line of diamonds in the middle of them, and they came with matching wedding bands. Now, all I had to do was get myself psyched up to ask him. Oh, don't get me wrong...I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jasper, but there was a little voice in the back of my mind that wondered what I would do if he refused. I wondered if everyone felt that way before they proposed. More than likely.

Jasper's hand on my knee interrupted my thoughts and I looked over at him. He was smiling softly...the dim lights of the lanterns casting a glow over his face and making his gold curls shine. He was so fucking beautiful, and right then, that little voice in the back of my mind finally shut the fuck up. Tonight was the night. Once we got upstairs in my room, I was gonna ask him, come Hell or high water.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

Jasper snickered at me. "I was asking if you were okay. You were a million miles away. What are you thinking about?"

Leaning in to peck his lips, I answered, "Nothing, really, darlin'. I'm just glad all this shit is over."

"Hmm..." Jasper hummed in acknowledgement and picked up my hand to play with my fingers. "Me too."

He was quiet for a moment, and at first, I thought he was just enjoying the silence of the night. I was surprised, however, when he looked at me, smiling, and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" I asked, wondering what in the hell it could possibly be. I thought I was the one who was giving the surprise tonight.

A little bashfully, Jasper asked, "Do you want it now?" His face was a little pink and that just piqued my curiosity even more.

"Yeah," I answered, and Jasper stood up in front of me, offering his hand. Taking it, we grabbed our jackets and shit before he pulled me into the house through the back door. He closed it quietly so we wouldn't wake my parents and put his finger to my lips, keeping me quiet. He then pulled me upstairs to my room and closed and locked the door.

Walking across the room, Jasper flipped on the lamp and turned around, looking nervous. Smiling, I went to him and took him into my arms. I think he was actually shaking a little. Snuggling my face into his neck and breathing him in, I asked, "What's the matter, beautiful?"

"Nothing, really," Jasper answered into my hair. "I'm just sort of nervous you won't like what I have planned."

Chuckling, I lifted my head to look at him. "Jasper, you know better than that." Letting him go I stood back a little. "Now, what's the surprise? I'm really curious."

With a small smile, Jasper went to the closet, opened the door, and completely surprised me by pulling out his guitar. I didn't even know he had brought it with us. Sitting in my old desk chair, he motioned for me to sit on the bed across from him. I did so, watching as he swiveled on the chair to face me, making sure his guitar was tuned right. Looking at him, I took the opportunity to take in how serious he looked and hoping that he was gonna play for me. This was a first, and a wonderful surprise.

When Jasper was satisfied with his guitar, he looked at me with a shy grin, making my heart pound in anticipation. "I've been...um...practising this for weeks, so...um...I hope you like it," he told me all in one nervous breath, then looked down at his guitar.

My ears were suddenly blessed with the most beautiful music I had ever heard, and I was mesmerized with watching him. His fingers moved effortlessly on the strings, and he had a look of intense concentration on his face, small lines forming in between his brows. He was so fucking hot playing his guitar. What he did next, however, made me want to cry and cum at the same time. He started to sing.

_I guess the time was right for us to say_

_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

_We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

Oh my God, he sounded so beautiful.

_With you I never wonder_

_Will you be there for me_

_With you I never wonder_

_You're the right one for me_

I could listen to this forever. He looked into my eyes, his embarrassment forgotten, and I knew he meant the words he was singing. My chest felt like my heart was gonna explode. His love coming from his fingers on the guitar and his words was palpable, filling myself and the whole room. I loved this man so, so much.

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

My lower lip trembled, and I had to wipe tears off my cheeks. I loved Jasper so fucking much, it hurt, but in the best way.

_With every kiss our love is like brand new_

_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_

_Still we both know that the road is long_

_We know that we will be together because our love is strong_

Jasper's eyes had closed as he lost himself in the song. He was utterly stunning.

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

There was no way I was ever living without this wonderful creature in front of me. Until my dying breath, I would be with him. He continued to sing, finishing the song, and when the last notes faded away, he looked at me with a sheepish grin. His eyes were dark and shining. After wiping my face one last time, I took his guitar, laid it on the floor, then straddled him in my chair. I crushed my lips against his in a kiss I felt with my whole being. Our tongues met, caressed, and tangled together in the timeless dance of love. Whimpering, I fisted his hair and murmured incoherent words into our kisses. My emotions were everywhere, and I almost couldn't control myself.

Finally, after a few long minutes, we stopped kissing and I leaned my forehead against his. I looked into his eyes, panting softly, and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"God, Jasper, that was the most beautiful, amazing thing I have ever heard in my life."

Smiling softly, Jasper replied, "Thank you, love. I'm glad you liked it."

I laughed lightly. "Liked it? I fucking  _loved_  it."

"As I love you," Jasper whispered, and I answered him with soft kisses.

After a few moments, I pulled back to look at Jasper again. He looked so happy, and then I knew. It was time. Lifting myself off of Jasper's lap, I stood and went to the bedside table. I pulled the door on the bottom open and took out the ring box that had been there for the past few weeks. I had put it there when we visited Mom and Dad because I was afraid Jasper might find it in our room at home.

"Jasper," I said quietly, going back and getting on my knees in front of him. "You are my love, my heart, and my life. I can't stand to be away from you. I want us to wake up together every day and grow old together. You have made me a better man, Jasper, and I will love you every day of the rest of my life. Please, Jasper, will you marry me and become my husband?"

Staring into the blue pools of his eyes, which were swimming with emotion, I lifted the ring box and opened it. He gasped audibly.

"Edward," he said softly, reaching out to trace one of the rings with his finger, "they are so lovely." Looking from the rings back to me, he smiled widely. "I want nothing more in the world than for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

I held my breath, waiting.

"I love you, Edward, and I want to be your husband. Yes _...God yes_."

Dropping the ring box on the floor, I was off my knees and in Jasper's lap again. He laughed his wonderful laugh while I smothered his face and neck with kisses. Oh fucking hell, he agreed to be mine. Forever. Until we die. I never had to worry about him not wanting me ever again. My emotions were everywhere, and I was crying and laughing against his neck while I thanked him. He just rubbed my back, kissing my head and telling me he loved me too.

Remembering the rings, I leaned over and picked the box up off the floor. With a shaking hand, I picked the ring out of the box that I knew to be Jasper's and took his hand. I could barely see through my happy tears but I managed to slide the ring on his finger. We both took a moment to admire it, then Jasper took the other ring and slid it on my finger. He kissed it softly before letting my hand go and taking my face in his hands.

"Jasper..." I whispered lovingly, looking into his deep blue eyes which were shimmering with tears. "My Jasper..." Leaning in, I took his lips with mine slowly, trying to show him in that one touch just how much my heart ached with love for him. He cupped my face in his hands and tilted his head to return my kiss, and I could feel the cool gold of his ring on my cheek. Fuck, it made me high and full of desire all of a sudden which raced through my veins.

"I love you... fuck I love you, Jasper," I mumbled against his mouth and he moved his hands from my face, trailing them over my shoulders and down my back, sliding them into my pants and under the waistband of my boxers. I arched my back, deepening our kiss, and Jasper pulled his hands out of my pants to cup my ass.

Without breaking our kiss, Jasper stood, bringing me with him. When my legs hit the bed, he lowered me down slowly, stretching out on top of me. I groaned into his mouth. His weight felt so fucking good. He propped on his elbows, tangling his fingers in my hair, and practically fucked my mouth with his tongue. _Christ!_

Pushing my hips up into his earned me a grunt and I echoed it loudly as Jasper broke our kiss and buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping gently.

"Jasper..." I whimpered, and he rolled his hips against mine while fumbling with my shirt buttons. I pushed him up so he was sitting on my thighs and he started working the buttons on my shirt. I brushed his hand away, swiftly undoing my buttons, and he started on his. He looked fucking magnificent. Each bit of his chest that was revealed made me want him so much more than I already did. His cock was easily visible, straining against his dress pants, and when I finished with my shirt buttons, I ghosted my fingers over it longingly.

Whimpering, Jasper shed his shirt and quickly removed mine while I tried to work his belt. After a little fumbling, we were finally undressed and Jasper moved me up onto the pillows. He sat back on his heels between my knees and looked me over. I could see the desire, lust, and love in his dark eyes as they moved over every inch of me.

Jasper slowly brought his eyes back up to mine. "Tu es d'une telle beauté," he said softly, in his sexy voice, and my cock twitched against my stomach. Jesus Christ! I didn't even know he spoke...what was that? French? Oh my God almighty! Jasper just gets better and better!

"God, beautiful, kiss me, please," I breathed out and he covered me with his gorgeous body, taking my mouth roughly. It felt amazing, his weight on me combined with the rough nibbles and licks on my lips and in my mouth. Gripping his back, I wrapped my leg around his hip and grunted as I lifted my hips into his.

"Edward, fuck," Jasper said on a moan, moving along my jaw to my ear and grinding against me. "Je suis impatient de t'épouser," he whispered, right against my ear, and I fucking whined.

"You're driving my crazy," I panted in his ear, and he moved his kisses from my ear, down my neck, across my collarbones, to my chest. He teased my skin with his lips, tongue, and teeth, pausing to lavish attention to my nipples. I was unashamed at the noises I was making; I wanted him to know how he made me feel. Every touch Jasper was giving me was sending me into overdrive, fuelling the aching need and want I already had for him.

When Jasper kissed across my stomach and briefly sucked my bellybutton, he looked up at me with a smirk, his eyes hazy. "I love you, babe," he whispered. "I will love you forever."

"Fuuck," I hissed, pulled him back up to me, and rolled us over. While kissing him hard, I pushed my hips against his, our precum mixing between us, helping us move. He groaned at me and breathed, "J'ai envie de toi."

"What does that mean?" I asked against his lips before teasing them with my tongue.

"I want you," Jasper whispered and I took his mouth in a deep kiss. Our tongues tangled and teased, and Jasper slid his hands down my sides and back to my ass, pulling me against him roughly. I swear I fucking growled into his mouth, and he rolled us back over so he could control his hips. Arching my back and wrapping my legs around him, I moaned out, "Fuck me, Jasper. Please, oh God, fuck me now."

Jasper stilled his movements against me and reached over to the side, getting lube and a condom. After kissing me once more, he sat back on his heels and picked up the lube, flipping it open.

"Hold your hand out," he said firmly, and I readily complied. Jasper poured the lube into my hand and then took his cock in hand, stroking slowly. "Get yourself ready, Edward, so I can fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Holy shit! Where the hell did that come from? Who fucking knows, but it was so damn hot, I groaned loudly. Gripping my cock with one hand, I watched Jasper's face while he watched me rub my slick fingers over my hole.

"Fucking sexy, babe," Jasper panted, and I pushed in two fingers. As I moved them, stretching myself and pumping my cock at the same time, Jasper moaned.

"Oh fuck, Edward, so gorgeous," he said, stroking himself faster for a moment then grabbing the condom and sheathing himself. While he covered himself in lube, I bucked my hips against my hand, eager for his cock.

"Jasper...please..." I groaned, lifting my arms to invite him in. He was immediately back on me, sucking and nipping my neck while pushing my knees up. I could feel his cock against me and, if possible, I got more impatient.

Finally, Jasper pushed into me carefully, a little at a time, to let me adjust. He was holding his breath and when he was fully seated, he let out his breath in a groan. "Fuck, Edward, you feel so good around me," he panted. "J'aime faire l'amour avec toi."

I answered him with a needy whine. "Oh God...please...beautiful...move..."

Jasper began to move, slow and sure, thrusting deeply. I was overcome by the feelings and sensations running through my body; I never felt more alive than when Jasper was inside me, loving me. He was exquisite in his movements and expressions, showing me the desire only I would ever see. Fuck, he agreed to marry me. He wanted me as his husband. God almighty, he had made me the happiest man on the planet when he said yes.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Jasper hooked his arms under mine, gripped my shoulders, and pulled me a little closer, allowing him to thrust harder. I drug my blunt nails down his back at the same time I arched my back against him, getting lost in our pleasure.

"Yes..." I hissed, and Jasper smirked at me.

"Feel good, babe?" He panted, and I whined pitifully.

"Fuck...yes..." I managed to say in a moan, and Jasper began to move faster, pulling me against him as he did. My mind was lost in pleasure as I felt him hit my sweet spot, and I couldn't keep from crying out at the sinful pleasure.

"Jasper!" I cried. "Right there..."

"Ugh..." Jasper groaned, and I gripped his sweaty shoulders as he continued, hard and fast.

Unbelievably close, I threw my head back, making an 'Ah' sound with each of Jasper's thrusts. He took advantage of my exposed throat, kissing and sucking, then moved his mouth to my shoulder, crying my name softly.

"Oh God," he panted against my skin. "Cum...with...me...gonna...now!"

My 'Ah' sounds became an almost scream as my orgasm hit me hard. Jasper was chanting my name, his face buried in my neck, as he groaned out his release. I was flying high, seeing bright lights flash behind my eyelids as my cock emptied between us. The waves of pleasure seemed to last forever, making me tremble. When Jasper and I were finally spent, he collapsed against me and I held him tight. I didn't care that we were sweaty and covered in cum. He was still inside me, softening, and he moved just enough to pull out slowly, then dispose of the condom in the bin next to the bed.

Grabbing one of our shirts, Jasper wiped us off then laid his head on my chest. Our breathing was finally calming, but I knew he was listening to my heart.

"Edward?"

"Yes, beautiful?" I replied while stroking his damp back with my fingertips.

"Thank you," he answered softly.

"For what?" I asked, enjoying the feel of his breath puffing across my chest as he breathed. My hands moved from his back to tangle in his messed up curls.

"Asking me to marry you," he said, then propped his chin on my chest so he could look at me. "Je t'aime, mon amour," he whispered, smiling his brilliant smile, then laid his head back on my chest. Completely contented and happier that I had ever been, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Well! *sigh* There we go! Only one chapter left for these boys :( I will miss them. Let me know what y'all think! *mwah!***

**French translations provided by my lovely friend Seren:**

**"tu es d'une telle beauté!" - you are such a beauty**

**"je suis impatient de t'épouser" - I can't wait to marry you**

**"j'ai envie de toi." - I want you**

**"j'aime faire l'amour avec toi." - I love making love to you**

**"je t'aime, mon amour" - I love you, my love**

**Penny**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey y'all! Our boys are back for one last go round. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to friends, but their story is told. They'll be back in outtakes, though, of that I'm sure.**

**It's been an amazing year, writing this, and I have a few[thank](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/20/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) you's. OCDJen, thank you for being the amazing prereader you are. You make my stuff less redneck. Love ya! And to MrsKatyCullen, for betaing most of my chapters. Your work is exceptional.**

**Finally, to everyone who reads, reviews, PMs, comments, or even smiles at this fic. Without y'all, and your wonderful feedback, I would be nothing. Thank you all for taking this journey with me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I hope y'all enjoy!**

**~XO~**

JPOV

My eyes were open before dawn on the morning of March fourth. So fucking much had happened in my life since Rose and Em got married and Edward asked me to marry him.

Back in October, Carlisle had a horse accident of his own. He was helping Edward and Emmett train a rather feisty stallion in one of the round pens one morning. The horse had reared and when he came down, he knocked Carlisle down and shattered his ankle. He had to have surgery and was out of work for months. The whole accident had brought Edward and Carlisle even closer. They could relate with one another.

While he was recovering, I learned to train.

I still did my usual work in the barn, but like Edward, I loved working with the horses. They were wonderful creatures. I rode often, with Edward, and by myself. Over the past summer, Edward and Emmett started helping me run barrels. At first I was afraid, but I started out slowly by walking Pal around them. When I was comfortable with that, I trotted him, then cantered. It was exhilarating. It didn't take long after that to run them at a gallop. After my first time doing that, I finally understood how Edward felt and I realised I was a horse man, through and through.

For Christmas, Edward bought me my own horse. She was a gorgeous buckskin mare and I loved her immediately. I named her Nell. She was gentle and very expressive. We got along great from the start, and when I started running barrels with her, she took to it like a fish to water. When the season started [back up](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/20/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven) in the summer, I planned on running them with Edward. It would be fun to compete with him.

Waiting to get married until now gave me and Edward plenty of time to make plans. I didn't really want anything extravagant and neither did Edward. Esme and Rose had other ideas. We were forced to spend a long time at the Cullen's [kitchen table](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5864162/20/Mismatch_Made_In_Heaven), discussing shit and compromising A LOT. I'm sorry, I may be gay and all, but I was NOT having a purple fucking cake. Edward agreed.

We eventually ended up deciding that we would get married in the Cullen's backyard, like Em and Rose had. The setup would be different, though. There was gonna be three aisles instead of two. Two would make a 'V' shape, and at the point of the V would be where the minister stood, that way we could walk down together. The third aisle was in the middle of the V, and when the service was over, we would walk down that one together.

The flowers we decided on were white honeysuckle and red roses, but we each would wear a rainbow rose in our lapels. Also, we were wearing tuxes, but with no ties or cummerbunds. We wanted to look nice, but not completely dressy. Pretty much, we just hated to dress up that much. Although, at Em and Rose's wedding, Edward dressed up in his tux, complete with tie and cummerbund, was fucking hot!

Thinking of Edward in his tux reminded me of night before last...our last night together before becoming one. We stayed home, cooked together, watched TV, and rode for awhile. We wanted to stay close because Emmett had informed me that he was coming to get Edward early the next morning, yesterday, so they could do "brother shit" together. I wasn't happy, and when I sulked and pouted like a child who couldn't get their own way, Em had laughed at me and said that I was getting him for the rest of my life, so I could put that in my pipe and smoke it. Fucking Emmett. We both knew the other was kidding.

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my cell on the bedside table. Reaching over, I grabbed it and flipped it open. What I saw made me smile like a fool to myself, and I eagerly clicked the button to read the text.

_Morning, beautiful. Today's the day! I miss and love you!_

Smiling, I replied:

_Miss and love you too! Yeah, today's the day and I can't fucking wait! Our bed was so empty without you last night :(_

I sent the message and waited for Edward's reply. It came fast.

_You're telling me! I missed the feel of your ass against my hard cock when I woke up..._

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my own cock twitch. Fuck! I quickly typed out a reply.

_Fuck, Edward! Don't say shit like that! ;)_

Hitting send, I trailed my hand under my blankets to palm my hardening cock. Fuck, I wished Edward was here so I could get off with him one last time before we got married. My phone buzzed, and I opened it quickly, not bothering to take my hand off my cock.

_Why not, darlin? You hard? *wink*_

I didn't waste any time in replying.

_Fuck yes! I want you here with me right now..._

Less that thirty seconds later, I got a reply.

_God, me too...If I was there right now, I'd have your cock in the back of my throat._

A low moan left my lips as I replied.

_Yes, Edward! Fuck, you've set me on FIRE!_

Jesus, Edward was gonna have to stop. Oh yes, I wanted him, badly, and I wanted to cum. But, I didn't want to cum like this. I wanted Edward's body over mine as he fucked me hard, so I could hear him and see his expressions. He was so goddamn beautiful and I cherished every minute I was blessed to look at him. Quickly, I texted him back.

_Edward,stop! I'm trying to get ready, babe. In a few hours hours time we will be fucking as a married couple. Can't wait ! :D_

Taking my hand out from beneath my blankets, I willed my boner to go away, realising just how true what I just texted Edward was. Holy shit, we were really getting married in a few hours. We would be starting the rest of our lives together, and I was so fucking happy. I loved Edward so damn much, sometimes the emotions I felt threatened to overwhelmed me.

Feeling my phone buzz, I checked it quickly.

_:( Fine. Hahaha! Fuck, beautiful, I can't wait to marry you either! I love you, Jasper, and I'll see you soon._

Smiling, I closed my phone and sat it back on the nightstand. Turning over in the bed, I really wished I could sleep more, to pass time and hopefully quell my nerves. There was no doubt in my mind that I was doing the right thing in marrying Edward, but I was impatient. I just wanted it over already. Though I know it was supposed to be like a religious thing, I was starting to think it would have been better if we just eloped. It would have been faster, that's for fucking sure.

A knock on my door startled me and I sat up in bed, the covers pooling in my lap. "Come in!" I called.

My door opened slowly and Carlisle came in, wearing his pajamas and robe. He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Morning, Jasper," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied, a little shyly.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"I'm okay. Nervous," I told him truthfully.

Carlisle chuckled at me. "So is Edward, but you boys are gonna be fine."

I perked up at hearing Edward's name. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, and he sounds just like you do right now." He laughed softly.

"But he's okay?" I couldn't help asking.

"He's fine," Carlisle answered. "You know, Jasper, I've told you before how happy I am that you're coming into this family. And you know I've loved you like a son from the very beginning. You are so good for Edward. Before he met you, he was a cocky little fucker, and I worried about him."

My eyes widened. "You did? Why?"

"Because I worried all the time for him. He would go out to bars and with his attitude, I was always afraid he would come home beat to hell or that I would get a call telling me he had been locked up for some shit. But then, he met you."

Wow. Carlisle had never talked to me about Edward like this. I remember when I met him, he was cocky, but before the night had ended, he seemed like he had changed already. I never understood why.

"You changed him for the better, Jasper. When you came into his life, it was like he did a complete turnaround in his attitude. I will admit, at first, Esme and I thought he was just fucking around. But, at the barrel races, we saw the way he looked at you while he waited for the awards to be called. Then, the look in his eyes when y'all came over to meet us after we caught y'all kissing, I knew what I was seeing."

I blushed lightly at the mention of us getting caught kissing.

Smiling, Carlisle took my hand and held it between his. "It was love, Jasper. I don't know why and I don't know how, but in that one weekend, he fell completely in love with you. Esme and I were so happy."

Shocked. Completely and utterly shocked, that's what I was. Of course, I didn't know what Edward was like before I met him, but I was just me. I had no idea how I could've made Edward any better.

"Then," Carlisle continued, "when Edward had his accident, I had no doubt you would be lost without him. I knew you were in love with him, but the vigil you kept, at his bedside, was amazing. It was something I would have done for Esme, or Emmett for Rose. And you helping him out of his depression was a miracle. You've proved your worth over and over again, Jasper, and I'm gonna be damn proud to have you as my son."

Shyly, I answered, "Thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle then pulled me into a real father son hug, and I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears. It had been such a long since I had felt the love of a father, I had almost forgotten what it was like. After a moment, he pulled back and I wiped at my eyes before smiling at him. He patted my hand.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked cheerfully, standing and walking towards the door.

Smiling, I answered, "I'm not sure I could."

"You have to try," Carlisle told me kindly. "I'm gonna make some toast for you."

"Thank you," I said, laying back on my pillows.

Carlisle left the room and everything he had told me was running through my head. He was right, I did sit beside Edward in hospital. I didn't wanna be anywhere else. And when he spiraled into depression after coming home from the hospital, I knew I could help him. Though I didn't know how I knew, I did. And I did help him. Edward was my whole world, and it hurt me to see his life crumbling before his eyes.

Before I knew it, Carlisle was knocking on my door again and I was still in bed. Getting up and pulling on my robe, I went and opened the door. He was still in his robe too, so I didn't feel so bad.

"Come eat, son, and have some coffee," he said with a smile.

Returning his smile, I ran my fingers through my hair and followed him to the kitchen, where the smell of coffee was strong. We sat and chatted easily over our coffee, but I barely ate. Carlisle told me he understood. My mind was just filled with so many thoughts in anticipation for the wedding. We had practiced the night before last, and it went well, but fuck, this was the real deal.

Carlisle kept trying to initiate conversation, but my thoughts kept straying. I couldn't concentrate. Finally, after my second cup of coffee, I excused myself to take a shower. Carlisle smiled his understanding at me, and I went back to the bedroom's en suite bathroom.

While in the shower, I started thinking about the whole Cullen family. Esme was so sweet and motherly, and Carlisle was fun but also a very loving father. Edward and Emmett were very lucky men. In that moment, I really missed my parents. I never really thought I'd fall in love, much less get married, but now that I had and I was, I was really sad that they wouldn't be here to see it.

After washing up, I spent a few minutes just standing under the spray, silently grieving for my parents. In my heart, I knew that they would have loved Edward, and the rest of his family, that I was soon to be legally a part of.

Cutting the water, I got out of the shower feeling much better and refreshed. Whistling to myself, I started getting dressed in my not quite tux. I was actually happy we were gonna wear vests, but even happier that we decided against ties.

Looking in the mirror, I gave myself a last look over.  _You don't look too bad_ , I thought to myself before heading off into the living room. Carlisle was there, already dressed, talking on the phone. Glancing around the room, I saw our boutonnieres laying on the coffee table, and a pang of anxiety raced through my chest. Holy fuck! I was getting married in a matter of just a couple of hours!

When Carlisle hung up his phone, he grabbed the boutonnieres, stood up, and came to pin mine on. I mumbled a 'thanks' at him, and he pinned his own then stood back and looked at me.

"You look great, son," he said kindly, with a smile.

"Thanks," I said a little shyly.

His smile widened as he asked, "You ready to go get married?"

"Hell yes," I breathed out in a relieved voice, and Carlisle laughed.

We locked up the house and got in Carlisle's car. We spent the ride in a comfortable silence, both of us locked in our own thoughts.

When we pulled into the driveway, I could see the edge of the marquee in the back yard, and some of the chairs. Another pang went through my chest, but it wasn't nerves, it was excitement. Fuck, I was ready to do this.

Carlisle wouldn't let me get out of the car until he had called Emmett to make sure he was guarding the door to Edward's old room. It was a good thing he was, too, because I wanted to see Edward so fucking bad.

When Carlisle got the word from Emmett that the coast was clear, he ushered me out of the car, into the house, and up the stairs in a hurry. He didn't even give me time to see anyone before I was being pulled into Emmett's old room and the door was closed and locked. Immediately, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Rose," came the muffled answer, and Carlisle let her in. She practically flew into my arms, and I held her tight.

"I'm so fucking happy for you, Jazz," she said into my neck.

"Thanks, Rose," I replied while lovingly patting her back.

After a moment, she let me go and stood back to look at me. "You look very handsome," she smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back, and then, because I couldn't help it, I asked, "How's Edward?"

"Shitting himself," Rose laughed, and my eyes widened.

"No,I'm kidding," she said."He's doing good, and he looks just as handsome as you do."

I answered with a big smile, then Rose's expression turned serious. "Jasper," she asked, "did you feel the same way I did on my wedding day?"

"About our parents?" I asked.

Rose nodded, looking sad.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. "I was in the shower and it all came out. I cried a little, but then I remembered what I told you when you got married."

Rose sniffed a little. "Yeah, they're watching you."

"Right," I smiled.

"Oh, Jazz..." she sighed, and hugged me again. I held her tight for a minute, then she pulled back again, wiping under her eyes. "I don't wanna mess you up," she chuckled, and I smiled.

"Okay," Rose said in a businesslike way, and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go check on things, and I'll see you outside."

I nodded at her and watched her leave the room. Then, I sat on the edge of Em's bed for a minute and listened to the commotion going on downstairs and outside. It didn't take long for me to get bored, so I walked to the wall separating Emmett and Edward's rooms. Putting my ear to the wall, I knocked on it. A knock answered mine, and a big grin spread across my face.

Knocking again, I waited for an answer, and I heard one knock, a pause, four knocks, a pause, then three knocks. I was smiling really big then. One-four-three. I love you. Quickly, I knocked back one-four-three, then two more. I love you too. Then I jumped back from the wall like i had been burned, because Emmett's door opened.

Esme walked in, smiling, and I knew I was blushing. I wondered if she caught me knocking on the wall, but she never said anything, she just pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy to have you joining our family, Jasper," she said, and I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you, Esme."

She looked at her watch then and went back to the door. "Oh,I have to get out there. They're almost ready to start." She left before I could reply.

It felt like a long time, but I know it was only minutes, before Carlisle came back into the room, waving his arm at me to follow him. When I stepped out into the hall, I noticed the house was quiet. Everyone was outside, waiting for me and Edward.

Carlisle took me to the back doors, where I was supposed to walk out. I was looking all around, but didn't see a sign of Edward anywhere. Dammit. Emmett already took him out. When I looked out of the doors, I saw the guests sitting patiently, murmuring lowly amongst themselves. The officiant was standing in his place, and my body started humming with nerves and excitement.

In just a few minutes, I would be married. Fucking hell, I was so happy!

The music started and Carlisle opened the doors and edged his way around the guests to take his place next to Emmett and Esme. On my side, Rose stood proud and beautiful. Hearing my cue in the music, I took a deep breath and started to walk down my white felt aisle.

Everyone stood and looked at us, but I only had eyes for Edward. Jesus fuck, he was beautiful! His suit fit him just right. Casting my eyes over him, my smile spread even wider when I noticed the rainbow bracelet he was wearing. My mind suddenly became filled once more of the night we first met.

As we walked to our places before the minister, we kept stealing glances at each other, and he kept smiling brilliantly at me. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. This was my future I was walking towards.

When we finally reached our places, Edward took my left hand in his. The guests settled back down, and I stared into Edward's eyes. I couldn't look at him enough. The officiant cleared his throat and we looked at him. We really were lucky to find him. He was a short, graying man with a good sense of humor and was also one of our barrel racing friends' father. He had no prejudices at all.

"Family and friends," he began, "we are here today to witness the joining of these two men in marriage." He gestured to me, "Jasper Whitlock..." then at Edward, "...and Edward Cullen."

Edward squeezed my hand and I smiled shyly at him.

"Edward, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Jasper every day for the rest of your life?" The officiant asked, and Edward looked directly into my eyes.

"I do."

A sudden rush of love came over me, and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Jasper, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Edward every day for the rest of your life?"

Staring into Edward's dark, beautiful green eyes, I replied,"I do." I never meant anything more in my entire life. Edward grinned at me, and we looked at the officiant.

"Edward, do you have a ring?"

Nodding, Edward turned to Emmett, who handed him the gold band. Edward held it carefully between his thumb and forefinger.

"Place the ring on Jasper's finger and repeat 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Sliding the ring on my finger, Edward repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed." God, his eyes held so much emotion at that moment, I couldn't help the tears that were slowly coursing down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away with his thumb, and I smiled in thanks.

"Jasper, do you have a ring?"

Turning to Rose, I held my hand out and she placed Edward's ring in my palm, along with a tissue for my eyes. I chuckled softly, and she smiled at me through her own tears.

"Place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat 'with this ring, I thee wed'," the officiant instructed.

Shakily, I slid the ring onto Edward's finger and he wiggled it, grinning at me. I flashed him a big smile and we both turned back to face front.

Smiling widely, the officiant said, "And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

Edward and I faced each other again and he stepped closer to me, taking my face in his hands. "I love you, my husband," he said softly, and pressed his lips to mine. Jesus, I felt like I had been shocked, and I tilted my head to kiss him better.

Parting my lips, I took Edward's bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled just a little before letting him go. He then took mine and did the same thing.

We broke apart, laughing, at Emmett's yell of "Get a room!" and looked at the officiant.

"I now present to you, Edward and Jasper Cullen-Whitlock!" he exclaimed, and everyone clapped and cheered as Edward and I linked hands and started down the center aisle. The rest of the families followed, and we were suddenly being hugged by them. There were tears, hugs, kisses on cheeks, and when some of the chaos died down and we were under the marquee, I finally found myself back in my husband's arms.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said with a big grin, and I kissed him hard for a moment before burying my face in his neck.

"I love you, Edward. Always," I whispered,and he tightened his arms around me. Edward's arms were my home, and I knew, as long as I could be held by him, that I would be okay.

**Thank you to everyone for reading! Let e know what y'all think!**

**I have already started a new fic...it will be called Guiding Eyes...be on the lookout. :)**

**Penny**


End file.
